A Spartan's Tail
by Assault Godzilla
Summary: Noble Six went down fighting on Reach. That's the official story. Now given a second chance to live, can she find a place to fit in this new world? And it just so happens to be the world of Fairy Tail. Read on as a Spartan explores a world filled with magic! Some pairings undecided & rating may change.
1. Fight On, Live On

**Here's my first Fairy Tail related story. And I believe this is my first crossover in a while/ever. This is an idea of mine that I've wanted to do for a while, but laziness kinda held me back a majority of the time. As a big fan of Halo, I've always wanted to do something like this.**

**I COULD have made this shorter.**

**I COULD have used someone else besides Noble Six.**

**And I COULD have rushed this out so I could do more chapters.**

**But no, this is the result. Hope that anyone who reads this gets a kick out of it. Inspiration for this comes from a few other Fairy Tail crossovers too, ex. "Unexpected After Effects" by UraharaX, "A Soul Reaper's Fairy" by alpine992, just to name a few. And hey, there are some anime that could make good crossovers with Halo, hence why I'm trying this.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**My Noble Six's Armor:**

**-HELMET: RECON with UA/HUL[3] attachment**

**-SHOULDERS: JUMP JET (right) & ODST (left)**

**-CHEST: UA/BASE SECURITY [W]**

**-WRIST: ASSAULT/BREACHER**

**-UTILITY: UA/NXRA**

**-KNEE GUARDS: GRENADIER**

**COLORS:**

**-VISOR: SILVER**

**-PRIMARY: BRICK**

**-SECONDARY: ICE**

* * *

**A Spartan's Tail**

**Prologue**

Noble Six watched as the Pillar of Autumn took off. She knew the only way to get off this planet is by ship - which is a problem with Covenant practically destroying everything - and everyone - in their path. And it would be insane to try to hijack a Phantom or Seraph.

After collecting Emile's dog tag, adding it with Jorge and Kat's, Six searched for whatever ammo was lying around before moving on. The only weapons she had were a DMR, and a M6G Pistol. Six then moved down from the shipyard, with no destination planned, but with one goal in mind: survive.

Later on, she stood alone on a raised platform, looking overhead as many Covenant ships were mobilizing in various directions. Two Banshees flew over, not noticing her, but several Spirits and Phantoms were dropping soldiers in the distance. Noble Six proceeds to meet the enemy head-on, but not before seeing bodies of not only UNSC Troopers, but also some other Spartan-IIIs laid out all across the place.

The sound of a volley of Wraith mortars shakes her from her thoughts, as she immediately sprinted into one warehouse for cover. Six sees an Armor Lock on the ground, next to a Spartan Laser.

_Better make use of them_, she thought.

Six lined up the Spartan Laser, zooming the sight to look for any of the Wraiths. After spotting one, she opened fire and set the large alien tank ablaze. After taking out the heavy blue vehicle, plasma fire was directed in her vicinity. Six switched the Laser out for her DMR and opened fire on the oncoming aliens. Three headshots killed three Grunts, and took out the shields of an Elite Minor. A quick round from her Pistol put the split-lip alien down.

Two large blips pop up on Six's radar. She looked behind her and saw a Hunter pair making their way towards her.

Six lined up her Spartan Laser again, but had to dodge to the side to avoid two incoming fuel rod blasts. Trying again, she was able to take down one Hunter. But its enraged partner wasn't gonna take it. The large armored alien seemingly ran at the Spartan-III, and tried to hit her with its shield. Six ducked the first few times, but one swing sent her rolling a few yards away. Getting up, Six noticed the shield bar was missing from her HUD. With the Laser out of reach, she had to improvise to kill the remaining Hunter another way. Six made her way toward the Hunter, and ducked another one of its shield swings. When she was behind it, Six jumped on its back, primed a plasma grenade onto its neck, and immediately jumped off to cover. The result was a fountain of orange blood and worms of a now smoking, headless Mgalekgolo.

With the two big threats taken down, Six had to be sure not to take any more major hits, at risk of more equipment failure. Things aren't gonna get any easier for her, though. A plasma grenade landed near her, but the super-soldier activated Armor Lock fast enough to be protected from the blast. After getting up, she saw multiple Elites and Grunts made their way towards her; but Six wasn't going down without a fight.

Unholstering her DMR, Six promptly dispatched almost all the Grunts. An Elite Minor closed in on her, but a quick melee took its shields out, and a DMR round to its head took it out. A Grunt Major panicked at the loss of its leader, and tried running away. Six quickly chucked a plasma grenade at its back, and just as the Major passed its buddies, they too were vaporized.

A cloaked SpecOps Elite sneaks around the Spartan-III, and swipes at her with its energy sword. The strike startled Six, as well as removed the ammo count from her HUD. The now visible Elite went for the kill, but missed, as Six drew her pistol & shot the sword out of its hand. And as she unsheathed her combat knife, Six then tackled the large alien to the ground before immediately silencing it with her knife. She put her two weapons away & picked up her fallen opponent's Energy Sword, ready to kill the next enemy.

An Elite Ultra, also carrying an Energy Sword, comes at Six from the side, but she sees it coming. The Spartan-III was able to parry the strikes the Ultra tried to make; after one forward swing, Six got behind the Elite, jumped onto its back, and assassinated it.

More plasma fire was directed at Six from the distance. She let her sword go, and now noticed the cracks in her visor. Six sees an Assault Rifle on the ground; before picking it up, she pulls off her damaged helmet & tosses it aside. Her short, brown hair was a mess, her green eyes glaring at enemy forces inbound on the her position. Helmet broken, and with what little ammo that's left, this is going to be Noble Six's final stand against the Covenant.

A Sangheili Ultra holding a plasma rifle charges her, but Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Sangheili General attacks from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. She then gets hit by a barrage of plasma fire. Despite being wounded, and bleeding, the Spartan manages to stay standing. Holding the assault rifle at the hip in the right hand and the pistol in the left, Six continues firing, killing a Minor and Zealot before another Ultra knocks Six to the ground.

A Zealot appears with an energy sword, preparing to put down the Spartan-III. Six kicks the Ultra away and knocks the Energy Sword out of the Zealot's hand. Yet again, the Ultra pins her down, but Six manages to elbow it in the jaw. One SpecOps Elite stands by holding an energy sword, watching as the Zealot draws his energy dagger, making a stab motion downward.

And in the background, Noble Six's shattered helmet laid on the ground, left in the dust.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight On, Live On**

Natalie-B312 awaited her fate. Her time with Noble Team was short-lived, but she was glad to have went down like a Spartan would - defying the enemy to the end. She expected the searing heat of the plasma weapon piercing her. But the pain never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her surroundings were... different.

When she sat up, Nat noticed all around her was a blank white space - and she wasn't alone.

The Spartan looked around and saw a blond girl with her. After getting a better look, Natalie also noticed she had large, green eyes and a slight, child-like build. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears. Not to mention, this little girl was barefooted.

For a moment, there was silence. Nat wasn't sure what to say, until she spoke the first question that came to mind. "Am I actually dead? And if so, are you an angel?"

The little girl giggled. "No, none of the sort. But I am magical being."

Nat blinked. "Wait, what? So where are we? And why are you here?" she asked.

"Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mavis Vermillon. I'm actually a spirit. I was once a Master mage from where I come from," answered the blonde. "And no, this isn't the afterlife."

Nat nodded at her answer. "If that's the case, what am I doing here?"

"I pulled you out to safety before anything else bad happened."

The taller girl blinked. "...excuse me?"

Mavis brought her hands behind her & pulled out Natalie's Recon helmet. And it didn't have a scratch on it.

"I left a broken copy back on that world, so those bad guys think you're dead."

The Spartan-III took a step back, unsure of where this was going. "How... long have you been watching?"

Mavis looked down at her feet sadly. "Long enough. Humanity may have its flaws, but we don't deserve extinction for no reason. These 'Covenant' are horrible to want to purge us."

"How did you know about all this? What did you mean when you said you were a mage?"

The blond thought for a moment before answering. "From where I come from, magic is what runs my world. From everyday uses, to combat, and many other things. While it doesn't exist in your universe, aliens and higher technology do instead."

"So it's a trade-off. Wait, does that mean you can see into other dimensions? Or... wait a minute. Can you send me back? The UNSC needs all the personnel they have to-"

"I cannot take you back." As she said that, Mavis hands Natalie her 'new' helmet. Looking into the visor, she touches the scar on her left cheek. It was a reminder to her to not stop fighting until the very end. She shakes herself from her thoughts and sternly looked at the blonde mage.

"Is there a reason why?" the Spartan asked.

"Mostly because to my knowledge, dimensional travel is a one-way trip. Though, I can bring some things from your world for you to use elsewhere."

"Why me, though. My people are losing. At some point, I think even Earth will get hit by the war. Too many lives have been lost already because of those monsters."

"I believe someone like you deserves a second chance at life. You've lost so much in your childhood, and have become a deadly soldier. All of it, to fend off rebels amongst yourselves, and now, a threat that will come to harm all in their wake. I know this may seem unfair, but I have seen that there is someone who can end all this."

Nat looks at Mavis curiously. "Who?"

"Another Spartan, but he seems... different. I'm not sure how, but that's the vibe I got when I glimpsed at the ship he was on. The Pillar of Autumn, I believe it was called. Even so, I have faith that he, and those that fight with him, can change the outcome of the war."

Nat looks at her helmet again, but not sure of what to think. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain, but the Covenant will continue to its march to exterminating humanity. God knows how many Spartans, be it IIIs like her, or IIs in Jorge's class, are left to fight. She then asks, "What... can I do now?"

Mavis looked at her with a smile. "The least I could do is give you refuge in my world."

"You can do that?"

Mavis nodded. "Certainly. I'd be glad to help you out. After being dead for some time, wandering the island your grave is on can be boring. I peeked into other worlds to see what they're like. Yours was among the first I saw. As much as I wanna see how it all ends, I cannot bear to see more violence."

"I understand." Nat said. She pondered for a moment before asking, "What is your world like?"

"As I said before, my world has magic, a contrast to your technology. It's actually not so bad. Last I remember, we have cars, at least."

"Sounds better than nothing. But is everything really run by magic?"

"Almost everything. Not all people are born as mages, though. Only a small number of citizens are able to use magic. Even so, I'm sure someone of your caliber can find a place amongst them."

"It's pretty clear here that I'm a Spartan. We're trained to fight and adapt. But a world filled with magic? How can I do that stuff off that bat?"

"I'm not gonna deprive you of what you are. Though some of your methods are questionable, you do fight for what's right. The least I could do..." as Mavis says this, she reaches into her sleeve and pulls out a peculiar looking silver bracelet. "...is give you this."

"And... that would be?" Nat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Dimensional Storage Unit, or DSU for short." Mavis said, smiling.

It peaked Nat's curiosity as she reached out for it. "Wait, how does that thing even work?"

"Basically, it's an item that makes use of sub-space for various purposes. There are similar items like it, but this 1 looks like it would best serve you. It's function is to hold pretty much anything, and allow you to call upon an item you think of at will. It has to be in storage for it to work, though."

Nat eyed the item in her hand. "Interesting. So, does it come with any other features?"

"Attach it to one of your wrists, and you'll find out." Mavis pointed out.

Nat nodded, and attached it to her left wrist. A little holographic screen popped up, showing some of the weapons already stored in it, as well as the quantity of them. She thought of bring forth a DMR, and a second later, it materializes out of light blue energy into her hands.

"Wow. This is... really amazing." she said.

The little blond smiled. "Glad you like it. I grabbed what I thought would be most useful to you. And not just weapons, mind you."

Nat then tried something else. She was able to call forth even some Covenant weapons. Her eyes went wide went an ammo crate also dropped. At least she won't run out anytime soon. Though, no vehicles are currently available. When she asked Mavis about the lack of them, the little mage said it'd be best if it were only things to bring on foot.

"I appreciate the thought," the Spartan chuckled. As she put her newly materialized weapon onto her back, Nat noticed the DSU turned red instead of silver as Mavis presented it.

"Did... it just become a part of my armor?"

"It'd be best if no one actually saw what it was. And besides, I'm sure you wouldn't let them unless they're trusted."

Nat nodded, now bringing forth a pistol & holstering it to her left thigh, and an energy sword to her right. She also took out a combat knife and sheathed it onto her left shoulder.

"So, anything else I should know before I get out into the world again?"

"I recommend you seek out the guild Fairy Tail." As she said that, Mavis put her hand out and showed the guild emblem. Nat noticed it looked like an arrow pointing downward with a wing.

The Spartan then asked, "I assume you were the master of this 'Fairy Tail'?"

"Indeed; I was its very first Master, to be precise. It's actually a nice guild where all our members are treated as family."

Nat nodded. "Sounds pleasant. But what if someone gets curious about who I am, or questions if I'm a mage or not?"

Mavis brought her hand to her chin for a moment before giving a response. "Don't worry, there are people who use firearms in my world. You could just say you use Ex-quip magic, which is using & switching different items through sub-space."

"Huh, sounds convincing. Wait, what kind of government does Earthland have? I take it there's no united organization or something?" asked Nat.

"Well, things are run by the Magic Council, which is an organization that manages all mage guilds. Not as big as your UNSC, but they have plenty of resources and powerful forces at their disposal."

"Meaning I should avoid them for the most part. Got it." Nat noted.

"You could say that."

Nat pondered what else she needed to know. But then she wondered, "Wait, how will I be able to keep maintenance of my armor? I can't just go up to a blacksmith and expect them to figure out what to do with broken 26th century tech."

"Oh dear, you're right. I'll find a way to help you with that problem in the near-future. It would be best if you simply tried not to get your armor banged up too bad."

"I'm really grateful for your help, Mavis. I don't know what to say." said Natalie.

"No problem. I'm glad to help, as well as make new friends."

Nat smiled at that statement. The Hyper Lethal Vector wasn't really close to many individuals (and somewhat still has that Lone Wolf attitude), but it doesn't hurt to meet new people. And the more people that have your back, the better. Another question then came to mind.

"You said your world is filled with magic, correct? Any peculiar... beings I should keep an eye out for? Like, say, dragons?"

Mavis didn't say anything at first, but nodded. From time to time, there have been sightings of actual dragons. Some even help humans learn their magic, which is called 'Dragon Slayer' magic, I believe."

_Why would a mythical creature like that teach a person such things_, the Spartan wondered.

"There's also lots of other extraordinary creatures in my world. I don't remember them all, but not every one is evil."

"Glad to know. Hopefully I won't have to pull the trigger every time I meet something (or someone) hostile."

Mavis then stretched her right hand out to her side, a glowing magic circle on her palm creating another on the ground.

"This portal will take you to Earthland. I wish you luck on your journey, Spartan. Hm?"

Mavis was surprised to see Nat extend her hand out to her. "I'm really thankful for this second chance. As much as I want to be back in the fight, I'll continue my duty as a Spartan in this world. And by the way, my name is Natalie."

The little blond mage smiled and shook the Spartan's hand. "We will meet again, Nat. May I call you that?"

Said Spartan nodded. "Sure, whatever makes it easier for you to remember. Just no crazy nicknames, alright?"

Mavis giggled. "I can't promise you that, but I'm glad we got properly acquainted."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"As much as I want to, I can't do so... yet. But I assure you, we will meet again."

_Hopefully it won't be in a life-or-death situation_, Nat thought. "Well then, once more unto the breach."

The Spartan-III placed her helmet on & proceeded through the portal Mavis made, and jumped in, disappearing into a column of light. Now that the small Fairy Tail Master is alone, she moves her hands and disperses the white space around. In its place is Tenrou Island, where she has been wandering for many years now.

"Now that that's out of the way," Mavis mused. "What am I to do with you?" she wondered, eying a Grunt Minor (whom she at some point also brought over) sleeping beside a tree, oblivious to its new surroundings.

* * *

Nat was still trying to wrap her head around recent events. A mysterious stranger saved her from death by the Covenant, and said stranger transported her to a whole new universe. Looking at her armor again, it was seemingly undamaged - as was her 'new' Recon helmet. Nat took it off and placed it under her left arm as she walked out of the alley she landed in.

"Well, this is certainly new," the Spartan thought out loud as she took in her surroundings. The architectures reminded Nat of old buildings that used to be on Earth. The street was buzzing with people going about her business. She then heard some screams, and noticed several girls crowded in one area.

_Either it's a street performance, or there's some celebrity in town_, Nat mused.

"Oh wow! That is really cool looking armor!"

Nat looked around to see who said that. Her eyes landed on a blond girl staring curiously at her.

"Oh, um... thanks," the Spartan replied.

"I take it you're passing by this town? I am too." the girl said.

"Mind if I ask where this is? The architecture is... different from where I'm from," Nat said, picking her words carefully.

"To answer your question, this is the harbor town of Hargeon. It's known for its fishing industry, evidently, as I've just left the only magic shop in town." the girl said with a sweatdrop.

She must be a mage, Nat thought.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" the blond asked.

"Just passing through town," Nat replied. Then her attention went back to the commotion going on earlier. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" she asked, her thumb pointing back to the crowd of fangirls.

The blond teen shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. I was on my way to figure out what-"

Suddenly, a few more girls passed the by the two. "A famous mage is in town." "Oh my gosh it's Salamander!" and such statements could be heard.

"Salamander!" the blond girl beamed. "You mean the mage who controls the magic of fire, that can't be bought in stores?" Excitement was evident in the girl's voice. Nat took notice, and one her eyebrows twitched. _Oh joy. I know where this is headed_, she thought.

"How about we check it out?" Nat suggested. Her blond companion nodded happily and they proceeded to where all the crazy fangirls are gathered.

As the two girls came closer to the mass, Nat saw who it was at the center of attention. It was some caped dark-haired man waving to his 'adoring' fans. At first glance, the fangirls have hearts in their eyes. But from the Spartan's perspective, it was more like dazing stares. Like empty ones, she thought. She knew something was up, but couldn't quite figure out what. The blond girl she met made her way through the crowd, walking toward this caped idol.

"Igneel!" Nat heard someone shout from the crowd. What she saw was a pink-haired boy in Arabic-like clothes and a scarf push her aside and knock the blond girl down. Luckily, it snapped the latter out of her trance.

"Huh? Who are you?" the boy asked. The man in question, Salamander, was bewildered by the boy's actions.

"If I said I was Salamander, would that ring a bell?" the man asked. But he saw the pink-haired boy walk away in disappointment. Next thing he knew, the boy was ganged up on by some of the fangirls.

"Hey you! That was rude!"

"Right! Salamander is a great wizard!"

"You better be sorry!"

And other such statements were yelled. But Salamander was a little more forgiving. "Now, now! That's enough, ladies. I'm sure he didn't meant to insult me." His fans then went back to swooning over him, as if nothing happened. Nat and the blond teen with her were not amused as they watched on.

"Here. Have an autograph. Now you can brag to your friends about it!" Salamander said, giving the boy an autograph.

"I'll pass." was the reply. It then prompted the fangirls to attack him again. Having seen enough, Natalie donned her Recon helmet and sprung into action. She sprinted and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, pulling him to safety.

"Alright, that's enough!" she said. "Sure, the kid here may have been a little rude, but it doesn't mean you should curb stomp him on the spot!"

The girls were caught off guard by the Spartan's appearance and outburst, all the while the blond teen and Salamander looked on in awe. The pink-haired teen registered what just happened and righted himself up. He then gave Nat a thumbs up and said something along the lines of thanks for the hand.

In an instant, Salamander stepped in front of the crowd and said, "Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm knows no bounds." And like that, the crowd swooned over him yet again. "I apologize, but I have business to deal with at the harbor." He then snapped his fingers, and a cloud of flames formed underneath him and raised him into the air. "There will be a party on my yacht tonight. You're all welcome to attend." With that, the fire mage was off.

"I really hope not all mages are not like him," muttered Nat.

"Wonder what's that guy's damage," the pink haired boy wondered.

"He's really a creep, isn't he?" the blond teen said, walking up to the duo. She then faced the boy saying, "Thanks for earlier." Said boy, and his blue cat, gave her puzzled looks. Nat didn't say anything, only looking on at the scene.

* * *

Later, the Spartan-III found herself sitting in a restaurant with her two new friends. Nat sat by the window, her DMR and helmet sitting on her left side, and the blond girl to her right. Across them, the pink haired boy was inhaling plates of food, while his cat munched on a fish.

"Fanks for da foo!" the boy said, with all the food in his mouth. "Yup, yup," said the cat, its cheeks filled with fish.

Nat was a little surprised to see the blue cat talk, but with the reminder from Mavis that this is a world of magic, the Spartan accepted it easier. She dodged as bits and pieces of food rained on her and the blond teen, whom introduced herself as Lucy. Nat also introduced herself to the group, telling them she can be referred to either as Nat or Natalie.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy? Well, nice to meet you two. And you as well, Natalie. Um, could you guys at least not make a mess?" Lucy said, sweatdropping.

Nat decided action was louder than words, and so, holding her DMR by its barrel, she whacked Natsu on the head with the butt of her gun. **(A/N if anyone saw Haloid, it's like that scene where Nicole twirled a Battle Rifle in the air before holding it by its barrel and smacking an Elite off a Ghost with it)** "Hey, at least show some manners, Natsu." Nat said.

Natsu rubbed his head where he was smacked, and Happy was wide-eyed by the action. "Sowwy," the pink haired boy grumbled, before continuing eating in a somewhat less messy manner.

"I can't believe that Salamander guy was using a magic called Charm!" Nat was going to ask Lucy what it was, but the blond continued, "It's a spell that sways people's hearts in the magician's favor. Apparently, magic like that was banned years ago."

Nat listened intently, all the while Natsu and Happy ate continuously. "It's disgusting that he'd use magic to attract girls." Lucy ranted. Nat narrowed her eyes at the statement, silently agreeing with what Lucy said. It's sick-minded for a guy to stoop so low to get a girl's attention.

"Though, thanks to you bumping into me, the Charm wore off." said Lucy. Natsu replied, "Ah I see." as he kept on eating.

"I may not look it, but I'm a mage myself." the blond said. Well that confirms it, Nat thought in her head.

"Ngeally?" Natsu asked, still stuffing food in his mouth. "Yup! Though, I'm not a member of any guild yet." Lucy said.

Natsu looked liked he wasn't paying any attention, but Natalie was. So the Spartan went ahead and asked, "What exactly is a guild?" Glad that someone is listening, Lucy replied. "Ah! A guild is an association for mages, which mediates jobs and information to wizards in them." Nat nodded at the response. With some excitement, Lucy continued, "But there are so many guilds around the world to join, and the really popular ones are hardest to join."

Nat looked on in amusement as Lucy went on, "There's this one place where many great mages gather; that's the guild I want to get into!" The blond teen gradually calmed down. "Oh, what should I do? The one I want to join might be pretty strict."

"You'll never know until you try." Nat said in encouragement. Lucy smiled at the compliment. She then turned to Natsu and said, "Ah sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you?" Well, she wasn't wrong. Lucy was just directing the statement at the wrong person. Nat still had a long way to go in this world, but her training as a Spartan has prepared her to expect the unexpected and take on any challenges normal humans can't.

"Even so, I know I'll be able to join that guild! I bet I can get lots of jobs there." Lucy said as she looked out the window.

"Huh... that so..." says Natsu. It was obvious he wasn't really paying attention to what Lucy said, considering he was only focused on the food laid out in front of him.

"Wow. You sure talk a lot," Happy noted.

"I doubt either of you cared to listen," Nat deadpanned. Happy looked away in shame after she said that. "By the way, Natsu; you said you were looking for someone?" Nat asked the pinkette.

"Yeah, that's right! We heard Salamander was in town, but he wasn't the one we're looking for." he replied.

"He didn't look like a Salamander at all," added Happy.

"I was sure it was the real deal, too." Natsu said unhappily, as he ate a loaf of bread.

"Um, how could... a human look like a salamander?" questioned Lucy.

"Ah. Igneel isn't a human being. He's a dragon." Natsu answered calmly. When the words registered in Nat and Lucy's heads, they were quite shocked. Well, the latter was more so than the former.

So dragons do exist here, the Spartan thought. Makes me wonder where they live, though.

"It's outrageous to think something like that would be in town!" exclaimed Lucy.

"If that were the case, the place would be a smoking ghost town instead." added Nat.

Natsu and Happy realized what the girls said, knowing it'd be too obvious if a dragon did pass by.

"Don't look so surprised! I can't believe you didn't even think of that," Lucy said to the duo. "Well, I need to get going. Take your time eating." she said, leaving some money on the table to pay for the two's meal.

After a moment, Natsu and Happy had tears in their eyes. Nat figured they were grateful for the blond's kindness.

Natsu and Happy then got on their knees and called out their thanks. "Thank you for the meal!" thanked Natsu while on his knees in the middle of the path way. Happy did the same.

"Don't, you're embarrassing me," Lucy yelped, surprised by the duo's actions. The restaurant filled with murmurs about what was transpiring. "I-it's fine, really. Besides, you helped me, too, so we're even now, right?" she then nervously thanked the two.

"But we didn't help anyone." "We're in your debt." the pinkette and his blue cat said, still on their knees.

Nat figured she could travel with someone in this world. Maybe someone like Lucy knows a thing or two about Fairy Tail and where to find said guild. And perhaps the brunette could help Lucy get into the guild she wants to join.

"Well, I'm off as well. See you around, Natsu, Happy." the Spartan said, as she holstered her DMR and carried her helmet under her arm. "Good luck on your search, kid."

"Be seeing ya, Natalie!" Natsu said, as he and Happy waved goodbye to her. "Aye!"

* * *

After Nat left the restaurant, she went looking for Lucy. Luckily, the brunette spotted her not too far off.

"Hey, Lucy!" Said blond turned around and was surprised to see the Spartan.

"Oh, hi there, Nat," Lucy said. When the armored soldier caught up to her, the blond teen asked, "Do you need something?"

"You said you're a mage, right?" asked Nat. Lucy nodded. The latter then wondered, "Why? Are you looking to learn magic or something?"

Nat blinked, then gave an answer. "Um, no, that's not it. You said you're looking for a particular guild as well, right? So am I. Maybe we can help each other get to where we need to go."

Lucy was silent for a moment, before replying happily, "Sure! That would be nice." The blonde was happy someone was eager to help her get into the guild of her dreams.

"Though, I'm... curious how magic works. I never really got a proper explanation on it since I also kinda use it. Can you tell me what you know?" Nat asked.

"I don't mind. Now, what do you want to know?" Lucy said.

The girls walked for a while as they talked. Nat was quite intrigued by the concept of magic. And it seemed Lucy was happy to have some company. Along the way, the younger girl stopped by a newsstand and bought a magazine. Lucy then found a bench to rest at. While the blond mage read what she bought, Nat reviewed what they talked about. As Lucy sat on the bench, Nat was behind her, leaning on it. When she turned around, a headline caught the brunette's eye.

"Huh? Fairy Tail is causing trouble again?" Nat read out loud.

"Apparently, they destroyed the Devon Thief family, but destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople." Lucy answered without looking away. She then laughed fell over laughing. "That's way over the top," she said, still in laughter.

Something then came to mind. "Oh right, remember earlier when I said there's a guild I wanted to join? It's Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in excitement.

Nat's eyes brightened at hearing that. "What a coincidence. I was looking for Fairy Tail, too."

"Really? This is great! We're both going to the same guild!" Lucy said.

Nat nodded, before her eyes went back to the magazine. "Though, does Fairy Tail cause a ruckus whenever they have jobs?" she wondered.

"It seems Fairy Tail has a tendency to make a mess wherever they go," Lucy said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask: what's your specialty, Nat?"

The taller girl didn't answer at first, but she narrowed her eyes and looked away. "It's... not something I want to talk about. And I doubt anyone would really believe me if I told them."

"Oh," Lucy said, a bit taken back by the brunette's words. "But, I figured that with armor like that, I thought you some kind of Monster Hunter or something."

"Well, I'm a soldier. That much I'll admit," Nat replied.

"Are you on some kind of mission or something?" asked Lucy.

Nat shook her head. "To be honest, I'm kinda cut off from my chain of command." The armored soldier tried to choose her words carefully, lest Lucy, or anyone else, finds out she really is an outsider not of this world. Nat figured she'd tell a bit of the truth. "On my last assignment, I was able to complete my objective. But after that, some... enemies tried to do me in. Good thing I'm no pushover, though. But even though I gave it my all, I was eventually overwhelmed. I was ready accept my fate - but only after taking down some of them with me."

Lucy didn't say anything, but nodded and motioned for Nat to continue.

"After that, I... I barely remember anything. I do remember that some retired mage found me on the side of the road and nursed me back to help. They told me I was quite a mess when they saw me. I was thankful they didn't ask for any details of how I ended up that way. And with some guidance, the mage told me to head to Fiore and search for the guild called Fairy Tail. I was told they would be able to help with any problems I have, and that they treat their members like family. After saying thanks to the mage, I went on my way. And, well, here I am."

Both girls were silent for a moment. Then Lucy decided to break it, "That is... quite a story, Nat. B-but, I do believe you, though!"

"At least someone does. Thanks for listening, Lucy," Nat said, smiling a bit.

"Of course! But, are you sure you're not in a rush to get back to your military or anything?"

"There are others like me that will continue the fight. But it doesn't mean I won't stop my duties as a Spartan," she said.

"Ah! So that's what you are," Lucy said in amazement. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's a Spartan?"

Nat thought about it before giving an answer. "Well, we Spartans are super-soldiers. We are the best branch of military force where we come from. We... usually deal with rebels and revolutionaries that disturb the peace, or harm innocents. And a majority of the time, we Spartans are a last line of defense should things in a firefight not go in our favor that other soldiers can't handle. Our enemies call us 'Demons' for our ability to take out battalions and battle groups with ease."

Lucy was in awe that soldiers like Nat exist. And the fact that there are more like her sounds both exciting and scary. Where there really threats that mages can't handle but Spartans can? This, and other questions, ran through the blond girl's head as she took in all this info. about the armored soldier with her. Lucy then asked some more questions.

"What was your rank? How come I haven't heard of you guys before? Who made your armor? And, um, what are you best at?"

"Alright, alright, one question at a time. First off, I believe I still retain my rank as Lieutenant. I excel at long range and close quarters combat, as well as in between. Not sure who made my armor, but I've had it customized over time. As for why you've never heard of us? I guess you could say we're a well-kept secret."

"How come? If there were more of you throughout the lands, then it wouldn't be a bad thing, right?"

Nat gave Lucy a deadpan look before continuing. "Lucy, how do you think things would be if there were numerous Spartans running about in other lands? Think about it. Sure, we'd be doing lots of good, but it's not like everyone will accept us on the spot. And take into account that evil organizations would take the opportunity to replicate our armor or even create their own super-soldiers. Things would go south before you know it."

Lucy was appalled to hear all that, but knows that Nat has a point. Not all individuals would take kindly to strange soldiers like Spartans, even though they'd gladly do good for others. And the fact that some dark guilds would try to get their hands on such sophisticated tech and personnel would be a very bad thing. Although, the thought of an army of super-soldiers causing mayhem made Lucy overactive imagination kick in and think of something else entirely. Whatever was going on her head made her overreact and panic a little.

Nat wasn't sure what to make of the other girl's antics and could only sweatdrop, hoping it wasn't something too serious. I'm not even going to ask, she thought.

"Are... you alright, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, really. Sorry about that," responded Lucy, who finally regained her composure.

"Um, since you asked me about magic, do you Spartans not know about it?" she asked.

The Spartan thought about what she said for a moment before answering, "We Spartans excel at combat, that's no lie. But we choose what skills suit us best. Like I said earlier, I'm good with close and long range combat. Spartans that use magic are uncommon, but are not looked down on. Those that do are quite good at it. I'm among the lucky few who can, and I'm an Ex-quip user. Though, I prefer sticking with guns and knives. Spartans that do use magic mostly go with elemental types." Nat knew lying like this was bad, but knows it would be best if little to no others knew about her true background. Not all the stuff she's telling Lucy were lies, at least.

"Huh. That sounds very intriguing. It's interesting to meet someone like you. At least you're a nice person who doesn't brag about what they do or who they are." Lucy said.

"Right. Lots of people think we're nothing but simple killing machines that follow orders. Even so, we're still human underneath our armor. Oh, and if I may ask, what kind of mage are you? I figure it might have something to do with either the whip or keys you're currently carrying."

The question caught Lucy's attention. "Ah, that's right! It's only fair I tell you what I am since I asked about you. Well, I'm a Celestial Mage. We use Keys to summon various creatures and helpers. They're all unique and have different abilities and contracts, as well as unique personalities! I'm aiming to get strong Keys such as the Zodiac Keys. I've got about three at the moment."

Nat nodded as the blond told her this information. "I'd like to see one of these helpers at some point. By the way, who's on the cover?" she asked, noticing a woman with white hair and in a swimsuit.

Lucy looked at the part of the magazine Nat was pointing at. "Ah, this is Mirajane their guild's main attraction. Hm, I wonder if someone like her is also reckless."

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover," the Spartan said.

The pun made the blonde mage laugh a bit. "Haha, very true. Though, I wonder how will we join Fairy Tail? No doubt you're strong, so you might get in. Maybe we just have to be very good or something."

"They don't do interviews?" Nat wondered.

Lucy shrugged. "Beats me. But really, Fairy Tail is awesome."

Nat didn't say anything, but silently agreed. Just then, her Spartan senses kick in. Drawing her M6G pistol, she points it at the bushes behind them and gets in front of Lucy.

"Alright, whoever's there, come out now with your hands up!" she demanded.

Lucy was surprised to see the older girl act like such, but she too was now weary of whom or what is watching them. Both girls were surprised to see a familiar face from earlier come out.

"Salamander?" Lucy asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Wait, wait! Don't shoot, please! I wasn't gonna do anything bad!" the man exclaimed.

Nat was silent for a moment, not really buying it. "...how long were you there?" she questioned.

"I just got here. You know how hard it is to track ladies like you? And if I hear this right, you both want in at Fairy Tail, correct?"

Nat narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to take chances; if he also overheard about her background, there's a chance this information might reach the wrong ears.

"You can actually do that? Get us into Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"But of course. I also want to invite beautiful girls like you to attend the party on my yacht," said Salamander.

The Spartan-III stood her ground in front of the blond teen, her instincts telling her this man is only interested in women, not doing favors.

"Well let me tell you something. Your charm won't work on me anymore, so long as I'm aware. If the person you're casting it on knows what you're doing, it's game over. And besides, my friend here can snap me out of it should it happen again." Lucy said as she pointed at Salamander.

Nat was surprised to hear someone call her a friend. She knows better than to be too attached to others, but she's glad there's someone she can count on, even in a new reality.

"I knew it! I figured you'd be a wizard when our eyes first met. Very well, no more charms so long as you come to my party."

"And why would we want to attend a party held by a freak like you?" Nat asked.

"A freak? Me?" Salamander asked, his ego apparently broken.

"Are you that desperate for attention that you'd stoop to using charms? That's just ridiculous!" Lucy interjected.

"Please, girls. Those were only for show. I just wanted to look a like a celebrity for my own party," Salamander said.

"Yeah right, as if a sleazebag like you would be a famous wizard." Nat holstered her pistol and picked up her helmet. "Let's go, Lucy." Said girl nodded and followed her new friend along.

"Hold on! Didn't you two want to get into Fairy Tail?" shouted Salamander. The words made Lucy stop, which prompted Nat to do the same.

"Have either of you heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?" the man asked.

"Yes, I have!" Lucy said. "Wait, does that mean you're that Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Nat added.

"No really, I am! And I would gladly ask the Master to let you two join," Salamander said.

"I'm sure it'll be a wonderful party, won't it?" Lucy said, leaning on the older man to persuade him to let them join. The sight made Nat want to facepalm so bad.

"Huh, your personality is easy to understand," said Salamander, who sweatdropped and wanted a little more personal space.

"So we can really join Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy. This got her excited as she and Natalie are going to join the guild both girls were looking for. Nat had her hands on her sides, both itching to draw a weapon on her holsters. She didn't trust this guy one bit, but stayed silent for now.

"Why yes, just don't tell anyone about the charm," the flame mage asked. That alerted Nat, her instincts telling her to take action ASAP. She decides to hold off until the sickening man does something first.

"Sure, sure!" exclaimed Lucy, raising her hand.

"And what about you, miss?" Salamander asked Nat. She didn't say anything for a moment, but responded, "You'll see. I might have a surprise or two to show at your party."

"Excellent! Now then, I'll see you both there," said Salamander as he walked away and waving goodbye. Nat looked over at Lucy and lightly tapped her on the head. "He's gone now, Luce."

Lucy snapped out of her trance, "Ah! I can't believe I fell for a pseudo-charm!"

The Spartan chuckled, "Hey, I at least brought you back to reality. So, you're going to that party of his?"

"So long as we can get into Fairy Tail, I'll try to put up with him a little longer," Lucy replied. Then something dawned on her... "Hey Nat, do you have any formal clothes?"

Said gal had a blank expression on her face, but then responded, "Actually, I'm not going."

"Huh? Why? Is it because you don't have anything to wear?" Lucy exasperated.

"Well, there's that, and we Spartans we never much for parties. Unless you count award ceremonies, but that's beside the point. You oughta enjoy yourself. I'll just... be waiting for you."

Lucy gave her friend a reluctant look. "Are you sure?"

Nat nodded. "Affirmative."

The blond mage sighed. "Alright. Guess there's not point in trying to convince you. Just don't go too far. Hopefully this won't take long."

"Can do. But before you go, I'd like to give you this." The Spartan gave her a small round device with a speaker in it.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"It's a little device military personnel out in the field use for communication. It's so you and I can keep in touch," Nat replied.

Lucy fiddled with the device in her hand. "So, how does it work."

"Put it in one of your ears and press it if you want to talk. There's also a switch you can adjust to constantly talk to the other person," Nat instructed.

"And I can hear what the other person is saying?"

"So long as the device on the other end is functional, and that you're on the correct frequency. Since I gave you one, you'll only hear from me and what you say will be heard through my helmet," the Spartan said, tapping the side of her helmet with the UA/HUL[3] attachment.

Lucy was intrigued by such the small device. She put it in her right ear and let her blond hair cover it. If she did need help, her enemies don't need to know how she'd call upon the Spartan's help.

"Guess I'm off," the blond mage said.

Nat patted her on the head and went her way as well. "You take care, kiddo. And watch yourself. I'll be on standby if ya need me." And with that, both girls went their own ways.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Lucy came to the party in a maroon shoulder-less dress and her hair in a ponytail on one side. And of course, the little device Natalie gave her was hidden from sight in her right ear. The blond mage is currently in a private room on the boat with Salamander.

"Lucy, huh? Such a lovely name," he complimented.

Said girl thanked him for being nice, and looked at her surroundings. "What about the other guests?"

"Don't worry about them," Salamander said. "I'd like to have a toast with you." The male wizard pour some wine into a glass, and with some magic, made the red liquid float into several droplets.

"Now then, why don't you open those sweet lips of yours and let these wonderful jewels of stimulate your taste buds."

Okay, that's just REALLY creepy! Lucy exclaimed in her head, as well as turning her head around in shock. But, I've got to put up with this a little longer. Just a little...

Suddenly sensing something wrong, Lucy immediately swatted away the red droplets of wine.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy questioned with an unamused look on her face. She knew this man was up to no good. "Those were sedatives, weren't they?"

"Oh? And how did you find out?" Salamander asked, who did so a little too calmly. This confirmed Lucy's suspicions that this guy has something bad up his sleeves.

"Don't think otherwise. I certainly want to get into Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to be your girlfriend." Lucy sternly stated.

"What do I do about a girl like you? If only you just let yourself get drugged, then you wouldn't have to get hurt." Salamander darkly said.

"Huh?" The blond girl was confused, but suddenly two strong arms grab a hold of hers. She looks back and sees several goons come into the room, all of them with creepy looks on their faces.

"Well well, lookie here."

"Guess we got quite catch this time."

"That's such a pretty face."

And similar other statements came from the various men, most with perverted and sickening looks in their eyes as they looked at Lucy. She was sweating, worried of what may come next. But then, Salamander got in her face.

"Welcome aboard my slave ship, miss. It'd be best if you behave yourself while we make our way to Bosco."

"Wait, Bosco? What's the meaning of this!" Lucy demanded.

"Just give it up girl. You're our merchandise now," said one guy.

"You good for nothing..." the blond girl started to say angrily.

"Hm?" Salamander then reached into Lucy's side and held out her keys. "Gate Keys, huh? So that means you're a Celestial Mage."

"Celestial? What does that mean, boss?" asked one guy.

"It does not matter. Unless you're a contract holder, this kind of magic can't be used. In other words, they're useless to me." As Salamander said that, he tossed out Lucy's Keys out a nearby window.

Said girl was on the brink of tears, anger in her eyes at what he just did. Is this what Fairy Tail wizards do?

"Well then," Salamander now held a branding iron, "as a slave, the first thing to do is brand you."

"A mage like you really disgusts me," Lucy muttered.

Before Salamander even got close to her, some noise was heard from another part of the boat. Silence fell, only the sounds of waves could be heard. All of a sudden, a blue explosion engulfed a small part of the ceiling, creating a large hole. As quickly as that happened, a tall, red and blue armored figure jumped into through hole and landed in between the man and Lucy. All those present were shocked at what just happened.

Lucy herself gasped in surprise. "Nat?"

Said Spartan pointed her MA37 Assault Rifle at the goons holding her blond friend. Behind her silver visor, Nat glared at the men in front of her. "Let. Lucy. Go."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

As the night fell upon Hargeon, Nat took in the scenery of this new world as she sat on 1 of the rooftops. A 99 Anti-Matériel Sniper Rifle leaned on the wall next to her as she watched the moon show itself. Nat also paid attention to the comms chatter in her helmet.

From what she's seen of Earthland so far, it wasn't so bad. Even though the technology level isn't like hers back in the 26th century, it was nice change of scenery. Nat brought out her Sniper Rifle to keep watch for anything suspicious on the boat Lucy was going on. The Spartan-III watched as the yacht left the harbor.

When it did, Nat holstered her weapon and ran across the rooftops. She went closer and closer so long as it's in her view. And she played the waiting game again. Tapping a button on the side of her helmet, Nat connected to the communicator on Lucy and listened in on the latter's current conversation.

_"Lucy, huh? Such a lovely name."_ Nat recognized the voice coming from Salamander. _Typical; a guy tries to sweet talk a girl, then brings in the alcohol within minutes._

The brunette held her scoped weapon and zoomed in on the boat. Some the ladies visible on deck were chatting amongst themselves while the guys stood guard on the sides. "So far, so good." she thought out loud.

"What about the other guests?"

_Good point_, Nat thought. Why did he single out Lucy? There's lots of other girls on the boat too.

_"Don't worry about them. I'd like to have a toast with you."_

"Something's not right." Nat kept her zoom at 5x, right now eying a green-haired girl who's walking away from the group. Nat then noticed three guys chatting in their little group before going after the girl. Suddenly, a fourth guy popped out of nowhere and knocked out the girl before laying her on the side.

_"What's the meaning of this? Those were sedatives, weren't they?"_

When the words registered in Nat's head, she zoomed in on the other guests. She saw some more men come out from the other side of the boat and round up the rest of the girls on deck.

_"Oh? And how did you find out?"_

"Okay, time for me to get to work."

"Don't think otherwise. I certainly want to get into Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to be your girlfriend."

Bringing out a silencer for her Sniper Rifle, Nat attaches it to the barrel and lines her weapon up. Picking her target, she takes the first shot.

A guy with a mohawk gets a bullet through the abdomen and is sent backwards into a wall. The other goons looked around in confusion, wondering where the shot came from. Meanwhile, the girls panicked and tried to keep their heads down. Another shot is fired, and another guy is on the deck bleeding. Now the rest of the guys were in panic, having no idea who or what is attacking them. One more round takes down two more guys at once.

"I better move fast."

Storing away her current weapon into sub-space and switching it out for a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, Nat activated her Jet Pack and flew towards the boat. All those present and not injured were surprised to see the armored soldier land on the deck, which caused some dust to form up. Nat wasted no time in incapacitating the goons.

She swept the leg of one man and hit him in the face, knocking him out cold. Two more guys tried to get her with knives, but Nat was able to shoot them out of their hands. She then proceeded in banging their heads together, knocking them unconscious. One guy was about to use a random girl as a hostage, but Nat was able to tackle the fiend and toss him off the side of the boat. The last man stood, holding his sword in fear as he just watched his pals get taken down no problem. The Spartan disarmed him then held him against the wall by the neck.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Where is your boss?" She questioned in a threatening tone.

The dark-haired male was quite scared, but he answered accordingly. "H-he... Salamander's in one of the upper decks! He personally wanted to deal with a girl who wanted to get into Fairy Tail or something. That's all I know, I swear!"

Nat took in the information, then responded, "Thank you for your cooperation." And with her free elbow, she hit him upside the head, and after he went unconscious, tossed him into his pile of friends who are in a similar condition. Nat then turned to the other girls.

"Are you all alright? Anyone hurt?"

"We... we're fine now, thanks to you," said one girl.

"Until this mess is sorted out, I suggest you all hide somewhere safe. Once this is over, I'm steering this boat back to shore. Am I clear?"

The girls complied and gathered everyone they could find. One girl asked where Nat was going, the latter replying she needed to save a friend.

Tapping the small device on the right side of her helmet, Nat saw a waypoint leading to another part of the boat. She walked around, looking for any stairs that lead up, but opted to use her Jet Pack to get on top of the yacht. When she finally got above of the nav point, Nat formulated a little plan in her head.

She took a few steps back and threw a plasma grenade where she just was. The resulting blue explosion created a large hole in the floor. Nat switched her DMR out for an Assault Rifle, and turned on her night vision filter to identify who's down there. After spotting Lucy, Nat then jumped into the fray.

The impact startled all those in the room, making Salamander stumble back and drop his branding iron. Nat then pointed her weapon the gang of men holding her blond friend.

"Let. Lucy. Go." the Spartan demanded.

"Nat?" Lucy gasped in surprise.

* * *

**Present...**

The blond mage was somewhat surprised, but certainly glad, to see her new friend come to her rescue.

Of course, the Spartan's appearance freaked out Salamander. "You! You're that other girl from earlier. I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Boss, what do we do with this girl?" asked one goon.

"Deal with her, then tie her up with the others!" their boss exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try," Nat flatly said. "Lucy, keep your head down!"

The blond girl complied as Nat opened fire on some of the goons. She got one guy in the chest, and another in the leg. Nat then flipped a table and pushed it towards Salamander behind her, knocking him over. Nat then went after the guys that were trying to drag away Lucy. The Spartan-III used the butt of her gun to knock out one goon that tried to charge her. She then elbowed another man in the face when he tried to pick up a weapon. Nat then roundhouse kicked one more goon that was going to grab Lucy.

"Are you alright?" Nat asked as she helped up the blond teen.

"...no." Lucy said sadly.

The brunette glared in Salamander's direction, aiming her assault rifle at him. "What did he do?"

"That monster threw my keys out the window." Lucy said. "If you hadn't shown up, the other girls and I were gonna be slaves."

"I heard. I made sure the others are safe before coming to get you."

That last statement did not go unheard by Salamander, as he got up and dusted himself. "Wait, so that means the other girls aren't tied up?"

"No, they all went skinny dipping," Nat deadpanned. "Of course I got to them before coming to save Lucy and kick your assess!"

Salamander gaped at her. "You can't be serious!"

Lucy huffed. "Serves you right. And just you're gonna get what you deserve soon enough."

"I don't think so, ladies." Salamander said as he held his hand out, prepping a fire spell.

Before he could launch his attack, the ceiling burst yet again and into the fray jumped a familiar face - Natsu. He landed with no trouble, but then he fell to his knees and his cheeks puffed up a little. The pink-haired teen had a look on his face that said he wanted to hurl.

"Oh no, I can't take it," Natsu said dizzily.

"Ehh? What kind of an entrance was that?" Lucy exclaimed.

Nat could only face-palm (well, technically helmet-palm) at his stupidity. "That has got to be... the worst case of motion sickness, ever... of all time." she said in an unamused tone.

Salamander's eyes widened at Natsu's sudden intrusion. "Huh? Where did that kid come from? Why'd he drop from the sky?" he wondered.

"Probably to look badass. But evidently, it didn't work out," the armored girl said flatly.

"Lucy, Nat! What are you two doing here?" questioned Happy as he descended down the hole Natsu made.

"Happy? Wait, nevermind, details later. Can you get Natsu and Lucy out of here?" Nat asked the now flying blue cat. But the little guy shook his head at the Spartan's request. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?"

"I can only carry one person at a time," was Happy's reply.

Sighing, Nat then formulated another plan in mind. "Lucy, can you swim?" she questioned the blond mage. Lucy turned her head and nodded. Nat then pointed at her, "Alright, you go and dive after you keys." She then pointed at Happy. "Happy, when she surfaces, get her to shore. I'll help Natsu deal with these scumbags."

Lucy and Happy complied and got moving. This, however, did not go unnoticed.

"Oh dammit all!" Salamander swore. "Prominince Whip!" He held out his right hand and let loose a flaming whirlwind at the blond and flying feline. The two were able to dodge, but then round bullets were fired in their direction.

"Don't let them get away! If news reaches the Magic Council, I'm done for!" Salamander ordered his remaining goons. One of the men continued to fire, but suddenly had his weapon shot out of his hand. The shot came from Nat, who had holstered her assault rifle and switched out her pistol.

"Now THIS is a handgun," she said, her pistol slightly smoking from its recent shot. Another guy carrying a sword tried to get her from behind, but he wasn't going to land a hit. Nat immediately turned around, grabbed her combat knife from her shoulder with her left hand, and swiped away the man's blade. Holding her knife in a reverse grip and pointing her pistol in Salamander's direction, Nat was ready to use either weapon at the ready.

"I suggest you surrender while you can, Salamander." Nat stated sternly. Said man was sweating bullets, almost running out of options and freaking out that these people keep barging in and ruining his plans.

Nat then heard someone talk to her through the radio. _"There! I got 'em, I got my keys!"_

_Atta girl_, she thought, smiling behind her helmet.

"Fairy... Tail..." Natsu tried to say something, but his condition didn't help things for him.

"Huh?" Salamander & his goons wondered what he was trying to say. Nat too was eying the pink-haired boy, wondering if she should help him up or take down the bad guys first.

All of a sudden, the boat rocked violently before turning topsy turvy, sending everyone on board flying in various directions. Nat was able to grab Natsu just as the yacht stopped moving & washed ashore.

"It stopped. The rocking motion finally stopped," Natsu said, finally regaining his composure. He was till a little shaken, but had support from the armored girl. Nat was glad to see the boy come to his senses. She then heard various voices outside the boat, all surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Did that ship just crash onto the harbor shore?"

"How did that happen?"

"This is unbelievable!"

The girls on the boat were able to get away after it crashed onto shore. Meanwhile, Lucy & Happy made their ways back towards their friends.

Salamander and his men too were caught off guard by what just occurred. "What... what was all that?" the boss questioned.

Just then, the door flew open and in came Lucy and Happy."Natalie, Natsu! Are you guys al-" she started to ask, but saw the dark look on Natsu's face. The same could be said for Nat, who got into a fighting stance and her weapons drawn.

"You know, it's impolite for brats like you to barge in like that." boasted Salamander. The never of that guy to keep talking like that, after what happened to several of his men already? Well, he's certainly gonna get an ass-whooping now. Nat was ready to take them, and with Natsu alongside her now, this should be a breeze. She noticed that the pink-haired teen removed his overcoat.

"Toss them out, now," Salamander ordered his men. The thugs charged at Natsu and the Spartan, neither fighter deterred by their action.

Lucy held one of her keys, ready to use it. "I've got to help them." However, Happy stopped her from doing anything.

"He'll be fine. I forgot to mention this earlier, but Natsu's a mage, too." the little feline said. Lucy was shocked to hear this. She thought Natsu was just another ordinary guy.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed in surprise. Nat too was a little taken back to hear Natsu is also a mage. Both girls wondered what kind of magic he could do.

"You say you're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, what of it?" Salamander asked, smirking as he waited for his goons to deal with the intruders.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said as he stared at his opponent. And when the bad guys got in front of him, Natsu quickly knocked one guy down while Nat downed the other with a punch to the face.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you before in my life!" exclaimed Natsu. This revelation shocked everyone present, even Nat.

"Huh? Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy shouted in shock from hearing this. Nat then took the opportunity to speak.

"Well, since we're doing introductions, I guess it's my turn. I'm Lieutenant Natalie-312. And I'm a Spartan, the best kind of soldier around." she said proudly. "And my friend Lucy and I are going to get into Fairy Tail!" Nat couldn't help but grin at what she declared.

On the sidelines, Lucy shook her head smiling, knowing what the armored girl meant. Everyone else was surprised to hear what she just said. A Spartan? What kind of a soldier is that, they wondered. Natsu was thinking he should fight Natalie at some point if she says she's tough.

Nat noticed a peculiar tattoo on Natsu's shoulder. Wait, that's definitely the mark of Fairy Tail, she thought. The same one Mavis showed me.

"Woah! That mark," one goon said, pointing at Natsu's tattoo.

"He's the real deal, Bora!"

"Idiot! Don't call me that!"

"Bora. Bora the Prominence. A few years ago, he was expelled from the Titan Nose guild." Happy said.

"Oh yeah, I've hard about that! He got kicked out for using magic for theft." Lucy added.

"Why am I not surprised," Nat muttered.

"Good guy, bad guy, it doesn't matter. I won't let him slander the name of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Natsu.

Natalie stood back. As much as she wanted in this fight, it was a matter of pride for Natsu. And so, Nat holstered her knife and pistol and once again brought out her assault rifle. _The least I can do is be on standby if anything goes wrong_, she thought.

"He's all yours, Natsu." the Spartan said.

Said teen didn't say anything, but was grinning on the inside.

"I think you've all blabbered on long enough. Time to shut you up!" Borar then threw flames at Natsu and Natalie. Though, neither were hit. Nat was about to activate her Drop Shield, but saw that Natsu was eating the fire attack aimed at them. Lucy cried out in worry, thinking they were hurt. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

"Awful," Natsu said as he consumed all the flames.

"What is this? Are you really a fire wizard? I've never tasted fire so bad." Even as he said that, Natsu continued to eat the fire like it was nothing. "Ah, thanks for the meal." Everyone was astonished at just seeing the pinkette eat fire.

"The hell! What is that kid?" Bora screamed in terror as his attack was consumed by Natsu. Nat only smirked behind her helmet at the freaked out look on their enemy's face.

"Wait, what? He just ate the fire?" exclaimed one of the goons, who is also in shock like his buddies. The others were terrified to see their boss's attack not work on Natsu.

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy confidently said.

"I've never seen this kind of magic!" Lucy said in surprise. She neither seen nor heard of the kind of magic Natsu is using right now.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all charged up!" Natsu then got into a stance and started to inhale what appear to be flames from nowhere. "Here I go!"

"Is it really him?" One thug wondered as he looked on scared at what was about to happen. He then realized who it was they were fighting. "Mr. Bora, I've seen him before!"

"Huh?"

"With that pink hair and scaly looking scarf... no doubt about it! He's the real-"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The man was cut off just as Natsu exhaled and unleashed a torrent of flames among his opponents.

"Natsu is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail," Lucy said in awe. The truth made Nat smile behind her helmet, seeing how the title fit Natsu more than it did for some slaving douchebag. She watched as Natsu wrapped fire around his fist and got ready to pounce on the poser.

"Don't you forget it. This is the power of a Fairy Tail wizard!" Natsu jumped and was about to hit Bora into the ground.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The flame-powered fist collided with the poser, sending him flying into his goons.

Lucy watched as Bora was sent into a world of hurt. "Consuming fire and punching with it? What kind of magic is that?"

"Lungs to exhale fire. Scales to dissolve fire. Claws enveloped in fire. It's an ancient magic that turns one's body into that like a dragon's." Happy explained. Lucy was stunned to hear what the blue cat said, surprised that this sort of magic existed. Happy continued with his explanation. "But this was magic to be used against dragons. Igneel taught Natsu these moves. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Wait, why would a dragon do that?" Nat asked. Her question surprised the magic feline.

"Now that I think about it, I got no idea!" He said, wide-eyed.

"Dragon Slayer, huh..." Nat wondered. After seeing it in action, she knew this is one type of magic not be trifled with. Nat then realized what Natsu is doing now. "Oh, crap."

"I'll admit, it's amazing, but... HE'S REALLY OVERDOING IT!" Lucy yelled as she and Nat watched their pink-haired companion cause a serious wreck.

"Now the port is a total mess!"

"Aye." was all Happy had to say.

"Oh don't you start, cat!" Lucy irritably said.

Nat heard someone say "What's all the commotion?" When she turned around, she say mideval looking knights making their way to the beach. Must be the local milita or something, the Spartan thought.

"Oh no, it's the army!" Lucy's exclamation confirmed it. Just then, the blond girl was being pulled by Natsu who started running away.

"Crap! Let's get outta here!" he said.

"Aye!" agreed Happy as he kept pace with his friends.

Nat holstered her weapon and started sprinting as the military ran after them. "Why us?" she heard Lucy say out loud.

"I don't think I've got any authority here, and I'm in the military," Nat muttered.

"You girls said you wanted in to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he ran. "Then let's get going!" he said, smiling.

Lucy also smiled at the statement. "Okay!" she said. Nat grinned behind her helmet. The latter suddenly came up with an idea.

"Hey Natsu, do you get sick when someone carries you?" she asked.

The pinkette thought for a second before turning and shaking his head.

"Wait, why?" questioned Lucy.

"Natsu, stop for a second," the armored girl said. The rose-colored teen complied. "Happy," Nat pointed at said cat, "grab onto him." she said pointing at Natsu. Happy nodded before latching onto Natsu's back.

"Nat, where are you going with this?" Lucy wondered.

The other girl didn't say anything as she grabbed her friends by the waists before activating her Jet Pack and started flying.

"Natsu, just tell me where to go and we'll get there in no time." Nat said.

Natsu smiled, pointing in a certain direction. "You got it!"

Lucy was ecstatic about the sudden flight. She was in awe that one of her new friends could do something like this.

"Onward to Fairy Tail!" Happy said. And so, the new batch of friends were pm their way to the famed guild.

_Noble, I'm sure you're all in a better place. I don't know about you Jun, but I'm sure even you'd be glad for me to move on. I won't let you all down_, Natalie thought in her head_._ She wasn't about to let this second chance go to waste. _Might as well make the best of things and show everyone here what a Spartan can do._

* * *

"Those Fairy Tail fools have done it again!" a councilman said as he slammed a newspaper onto the table.

"Half the port of Hargeon is destroyed! Unbelievable!" another councilman said from his seat.

"Hahaha! I happen to like those idiots!" a blue haired man said.

"You stay silent!" one member yelled.

_But I wonder, what was that strange energy spike before all this?_ the same blue-haired man, Siegrain, wondered. We still don't know who or what caused it. I'll have to look into it.

"Hm, I'm interested with whatever caused that magical spike prior to recent events. Maybe things will turn out quite more entertaining. And really, without fools like Fairy Tail, the world would be quite boring." stated Siegrain.

* * *

**Well, I FINALLY got this done. For those wondering what pairings there'll be in this story, I've only decided on a few so far. Though, I will clarify on a few things:**

**1) I will NOT pair my Noble 6 (Natalie) with anyone from the world of Fairy Tail. That said, I don't think I'll give her any powers or magic whatsoever, unless you want to see an already dangerous Spartan be more hyper lethal than they already are. But I do have something else in mind. It'll come into play right around... the Phantom Lord arc. Yup, that's the estimate. And for the record, the DSU Mavis gave Nat is actually a product of science, not magic. So say a bad guy cancels out Fairy Tail's magic somehow. Noble 6 would still be able to fight and call forth any weapon she wants. Just wanted to point that 1 out.**

**2) Mavis & her little Grunt friend (whose name shall be Papaw, as a friend suggested to me) will appear again later on. And good news, you won't see any more Covenant for the rest of this story (sort of).**

**3) I won't do any FT pairings unless they actually count as (or are already established in) canon. For one thing, I can't exactly write romance, never mind write anything like this in general. But, I will attempt to add in Gray x Juvia, and even Gajeel x Levy. I'll consider suggestions, but in the end, it's my call.**

**4) Nat won't really reveal her true background to anyone just yet, except maybe Makarov & a few others.**

**5) I may give Nat weapons & equipment that were not only featured in Reach, but also other games & media. Like for instance, the Beam Rifle, Brute Shot, Covenant Carbine, Flamethrower, SMG + silencers, Power Drain, regular Bubble Shields, Regeneration (healing) units, Trip Mines, Active Camouflage, Flare, Deployable Cover, etc. Not sure if I should also add in the Battle Rifle, but there have been earlier models before being featured in Halo 2.**

**6) I'll just go ahead and say that Nat WILL fight Acnologia. Yup, you heard right, you'll see a Spartan take on a dragon at some point.**

**7) The Master Chief will come into the story (he may/may not be alone) & it'll be a bit after after the time-skip in FT. Yup, I plan to go that far, folks.**

**So yeah, that's all for now. Please leave a review, the feedback would help. I would like to know how I could improve this story, what you like about it, etc. When you do leave a review, don't just say something like 'update soon' or anything similar. It won't change anything. Flaming is also not appreciated if you're not going to take this seriously. And if you have any other questions or suggestions, send me a PM.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**You all wanted chapter 2, so here ya go! I'll try not to follow every chapter/episode of Fairy Tail, but at least go with the canon to an extent. Will there be any fillers? *shrugs*  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

"Well, here we are." Nat landed and gently put down Natsu, Lucy and Happy. There they were, in front of the door of the infamous guild.

Lucy was impressed with the size of the guild, which looked 3 stories high. There were 3 flags decorating the very top part of the building, the middle one with the guild's insignia on it.

"Huh, looks nice," Nat remarked.

"Wow, it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said cheerily, snapping the girls out of their daze.

Removing her helmet, Nat started walking towards the entrance with her new friends following right behind her. There were 2 large wooden doors, making Nat think there's a special way to get inside.

She started to ask, "Hey Natsu, do we have to knock or can we just-" before being interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer kicking a door open. He then yelled, "We're back and alive!" as he walked in; Happy repeated the greeting with "We're home!"

Everyone else inside saw the duo coming in and responded "Welcome home!" in quite a friendly matter.

Natalie had a feeling things would go nuts within the next few minutes. Sure enough, she & Lucy were going to be in for a surprise.

The brunette Spartan saw a couple of guys laughing at a table a couple of feet away from where she & her friends stood. Nat then saw Natsu walking towards a buck-toothed man sitting at the table.

"Yo Natsu. I head what went down at Hargeon. Ya really did-" The man was promptly interrupted when Natsu kicked him in the face.

"Wait, why'd you do that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Nat just face-palmed at Natsu's action.

"The information you gave me on Salamander was fake!" the pinkette yelled.

"How was I suppose to know? Those were just rumors I heard!" was the man's reply.

"What was that? You wanna fight?!"

"Uh, Natsu? You might wanna calm do-" Just like that, a random guy crashes into Happy, sending the poor feline bouncing around like a pinball into other people. That, and Natsu punching someone, set off a chain reaction within the rest of the guild. Now...

_...it looks like a freaking riot_, Nat thought, wide-eyed at what's currently happening. _Almost reminds me of what some Marines & ODSTs would do in their barracks, and several other places_.

Various objects flew throughout the place, people jumping about picking fights, and such mayhem ensued.

"Oh wow. I can't believe it, we're finally in Fairy Tail." Lucy said in astonishment. She then turned to one of her new friends. "Hey Nat. Um, what do you think of this place?"

The Spartan didn't say anything at first, only staring at the chaos with a blank expression. She finally responded, "I don't know. I would think this is some kind of joke, or that there's something we're not seeing yet."

"Hm, you might be right," the blonde mage mused.

Natsu's arrival didn't go noticed, however. A black-haired, shirtless guy in his boxers popped out of nowhere looking for the Dragon Slayer. This was Gray Fullbuster. Unfortunately, he has a habit of... taking off his clothes. "Where's Natsu? It's time we settled things for good!" he said.

"Gray, your clothes." a girl sitting at the bar pointed out. Like Nat, she too is a brunette, but had long wavy hair in contrast to Nat's short & somewhat messy. Not to mention this girl wore a blue bikini top & brown pants. This is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's best drinker.

"No wonder I don't date any of the guys here. None of 'em got class," Cana said as she downed a barrel of alcohol.

Lucy stood agape at the sight of chugging that much. Natalie just wondered how many of these people are underage, or if anyone even cared about such things. The armored girl noticed Gray yelling at Natsu to fight him, but the latter yelled back to put some clothes on first.

"How pathetic. Look at you guys, in the middle of the day, shouting like a bunch of spoiled brats." And in walked a tall, white-haired man named Elfman. This guy believes any problem can be solved with your fists. He certainly towered over Lucy, but Nat still stood taller by a few inches.

"Wanna see a real man? Let me show ya" Elfman said, who looked ready to take on anything.

"Please don't tell me he's encouraging them," Natalie & Lucy both said.

And then the tall white-haired man was sent flying by Natsu & Gray like it was no problem.

"Okay, now THAT is just sad." Lucy remarked, sweatdropping at what just transpired.

Nat couldn't agree more. _I'm so tempted to take control here if whoever the Master is won't_, she thought.

"Huh, it's gotten quite loud in here."

The super-soldier & blonde mage turned around to see an orange-haired teen sitting at a table with girls beside him. This man is Loke, a lady-killer and someone high ranked on the bachelor's list.

"The orange hair reminds me someone I knew," Nat muttered. Thankfully, it's not a complete duplicate of that person.

A stray cup flew into Loke's forehead, sending him off his seat. One of the girls with him asked if he was alright, but he shrugged it off & was about to jump into the fray himself. The two impressed girls wish him luck, but Natalie & Lucy weren't amused.

The latter got a magazine out and crossed Loke's face, another image of a Fairy Tail mage corrupted.

Sighing, Lucy too wondered if this was the right choice. "This place is completely nuts. Nat, are we the only normal ones here?"

Said girl turned her head when the question was directed at her. _Normal? By no circumstances are Spartans normal. But, considering I'm in a place filled with mages & I got no magic whatsoever, guess that kinda makes me the Odd One Out_.

She kept that in her head and sighed before replying, "I guess in our case, you and I are the sane ones out of this bunch."

"Hello there! Are you two new?" The new voice got Nat & Lucy's attention. As they turned around, they saw Mirajane herself in a red dress greeting them. And all the while, the brawl continued behind the white-haired girl.

"Oh my gosh! It's the one and only Mirajane!" Lucy said in excitement like the fangirl she is.

Nat only rolled her eyes at her friend's statement but didn't say anything.

The blonde girl then pointed out the ongoing fight happening in the background. "Um, shouldn't someone try to stop this or something?" she said.

"You have no idea how much I want to just take control of this situation, Luce," Nat added.

Mirajane herself looked at what was going on. "This happens a lot, so I just let it go. Besides-" and she was abruptly interrupted when someone was thrown at her. Wait, thrown? Yup, someone threw Elfman into her. "-it's more fun this way." she managed to say before passing out, a bump evident on her head.

Lucy was shocked to hear that statement; Nat didn't say anything but her hands were at her sides, itching to draw a weapon and somehow calm the place down. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gray was sent crashing in the girls' direction. In the midst of the fight, Natsu took Gray's underwear. Wait, what?

"Hahaha! Lookie what I got!" Natsu said, twirling his rival's undergarments.

"Hey! Give me back my underwear!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy shrieked in horror at the sight of the buck-naked teen. Nat covered her eyes, shaking her head at this. Gray then noticed the blonde & brunette behind him, he asked Lucy, "Hey miss, mind if I borrow your underwear?"

On instinct, Nat roundhouse kicked Gray back into the fray. "You should know better than to ask a lady that!" She somewhat yelled.

Out of nowhere, Loke picked up Lucy in a bridal fashion. "How rude of these guys. Don't they know a woman has needs-" And with that, Elfman uppercuts Loke, the former yelling something about men and fists. Natsu then kicked Elfman away, telling him to "Get lost!" Happy let out an "Aye" at his friend's statement.

"Ugh, look how noisy it is. So much for having a relaxing drink." Cana said from the bar, not even looking at the brawl. She then turned around, holding a glowing blue card. "Alright, it's about time this came to an end."

Nat then went into battle mode. "Lucy, watch Mirajane." She then donned her Recon helmet, bracing herself for what's to come. "I'm getting my game face on." the taller girl sternly stated.

And in response Cana's statement, the others were ready to use their own magic too, with magic seals appearing on their arms & hands.

Lucy watched over Mirajane, with Happy next to them. Natalie stood in front of the trio, now holding an Assault Rifle. The armored girl let out a warning shot, which echoed throughout the building. Now THAT got everyone's attention on her.

Lucy gasped, now worried her new friend will take the brunt of all the attacks. "Nat, do you know what you're doing?"

Cana smirked at the sight of Natalie. "Well well, look what we got here fellas. Seems like this new girl is gonna get serious too."

Natsu grinned. "Oh yeah, she's one my new friends. And from what I hear, she's a kick-ass soldier called a Spartan. I'm gonna ask to fight her at some point."

Behind her visor, Nat had an unamused look on her face. The tic marks didn't help either. "Natsu, if you know what's good for you, **don't** push your luck." Said pinkette flinched at her statement, but didn't say anything.

Like the others, Gray looked on in interest at the armored girl. "A Spartan, huh? Wonder what kind of magic she uses. I can't sense anything from her, though." As he said that, ice formed on his arms from his magic seal.

"I don't see a magic seal anywhere. Does she need a certain item to use her magic?" Happy wondered.

Lucy looked at Nat carefully. _Happy has a point. I don't seen a magic seal anywhere. Are her guns the source of her power? _The blonde mage suddenly noticed something else on the Spartan. _Is that a... magic circle on her back? Why does it look like an eyeball? And wait, I can sense a faint raw energy emitting from her_.

Loke chuckled at Natalie making her debut. "So, the new girl thinks she can call us out?"

"No," Nat said blankly. She then switched out her assault rifle for another weapon. "I call shotgun." She pumped her newly equipped weapon, aiming it at the various members. Nat knew better than to just open fire like a maniac. "Before anyone else gets hurt, you all better stand down. _Now_."

Everyone else in the guild stared wide-eyed at Nat. Many of them had questions about this girl. What is a Spartan? How tough is she? Is her magic dangerous? For some, she reminded them of certain other armored girl that's a member of the guild.

Before anyone released their attacks, or in Nat's case, open fired, a giant foot stomped in the middle of the brawl.

"That's enough! Will you fools stop bickering like children!" the large dark figure said. His appearance made everyone pause before anything could happen.

"That's huge!" Lucy remarked, who also looked like she was gonna cry.

Nat too was surprised to see the giant man. Though, staring up at it made her tempted to bring out the big guns.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, Master." Mirajane said. Apparently, she looked better now and still had that warm smile on her face.

"Wait, Master?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Huh? _That's_ the Master of this guild?" Nat questioned. The size of the giant didn't exactly terrify her. She's faced bigger enemies, like Covenant Scarabs and other ships, but this was something else.

"Haha! Everyone backed down! Guess this round is all mi-" Natsu was about to claim his 'victory' - that is, until the giant stomped on him. Nat somehow saw that coming. The Master then turned his attention on her & Lucy.

"Hm? What's this? We have some newcomers?" he asked.

"Ah, yes!" Lucy said quickly; it was evident she was quite intimidated by the sight of the Master. Nat simply nodded, but now had her shotgun lowered.

The guild Master suddenly let out a shout, though it looked like he was letting out energy. In an instant, the Master shrunk into a small old man. He wore a hat with what looked like pointy ears, as well as a shirt & jacket with clogs.

"Nice to meet you two," he said, raising his right hand in greeting.

"Whoa, he's tiny!" exclaimed Lucy, who calmed down a bit.

"Is he seriously the one in charge around here?" questioned Nat, as she holstered her shotgun.

"He certainly is. This is Makarov, the current Master of Fairy Tail." Mirajane answered, her usual smile still on her face.

The Spartan & her blonde companion watched as the Master jumped high, doing a few flips towards the railing on the second floor. Nat smiled when Makarov accidentally hit his head, but he straightened himself up and he cleared his throat. She noticed his hands were behind his back, his left hand holding a stack of papers. _Looks like he's going to make an announcement_, Nat noted.

Well, she wasn't half-wrong. When Makarov started talking, what he said somewhat caught Nat off-guard. Makarov then scolded the guild members for recent incidents some of them caused. It all ranged from Elfman punching a VIP he was escorting, to Gray running naked in public, and something like Cana sending a bill to the Magic Council for a drinking bill. Of course, the latest was of Natsu's recent visit to Hargeon. Nat was relieved neither her nor Lucy were mentioned with what happened with the Fire Dragon Slayer's actions.

"You know, all you fools do is make the Council angry at me!" Makarov continued. Many looked down in shame, the old man trembling a bit. "Even so..." Nat then saw the Master set aflame the stack of papers he was holding. "...to heck with the Council."

The now flaming papers were thrown in the air, Nat then saw Natsu jump up & grab it with his mouth, munching on the flames like a snack.

"Listen up!" Nat saw everyone look at the Master seriously, some closing their eyes as they listened. "The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power. It's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. You pour your entire soul into whatever magic you do. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail mages are all about!" Makarov then pointed his right hand up, forming an L shape with his index finger and thumb.

She saw everyone around him point their arms up, cheering and roaring at their Master's magnificent words. Natalie couldn't help smiling herself as she watched everyone around him grinning and cheering.

_Looks like I'll enjoy my stay here_, the Spartan thought.

* * *

After that was all sorted out, Nat and Lucy were going to get their Fairy Tail guild stamps. The armored girl now had her helmet under her arm, as well as he shotgun stored away in the DSU. Nat watched as Mirajane stamped Lucy's hand. "There you go. Now you're officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild." The blond girl was ecstatic that she finally joined the guild of her dreams.

"Now it's your turn, Natalie." Mirajane said. Nat stepped forward, ready to take the mark of Fairy Tail. "So, which color would you like?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Black, if it's alright," Nat said. Mira nodded and put the stamp down into a pad and held it up, the stamp now pitch black.

"And where would you like it?" asked Mira. Nat thought about it for a moment, and came up with an idea. But first, she handed Lucy her Recon helmet. "Lucy, can you hold this for a moment?" Said blonde nodded, happy to oblige.

Nat then proceed to remove her left shoulder pad, an ODST model. After that, she rolled down what looked like a metal-like wetsuit, exposing her skin. She then pointed at her shoulder, "This will do."

Mira nodded and stamped her shoulder, leaving a black Fairy Tail mark with a blue outline. Afterwards, Nat rolled her suit's sleeve back up & put back her shoulder pad. She then thought of something.

"Oh, Mira, if it's not too much trouble, could you also stamp my armor? Same place, just on the outside." Nat asked.

"Of course! I don't mind at all." Mira replied gleefully. She then stamped the ODST pad, the color the same as on the soldier's shoulder. The white-haired teen then took notice of other stamps on the taller girl's armor.

"Oh, what are those marks? And what is... Oonsk?" Mira asked, her head tilted slightly to the side?

"Oonsk?" Nat then saw Mira, and & now Lucy, were looking at her other marks. "Oh, these. This here," pointing at the black & white yin-yang symbol with a yellow cog in the background, "is something I chose myself. And, this," pointing at the UNSC brand, "I worked for the military branch of that government before coming to Earthland."

"Really? I didn't know you were in the military." Mira said in awe.

"That's right, she's a Lieutenant," Lucy added. "But due to some unexpected circumstances, Nat's here and decided to join Fairy Tail."

Said girl nodded at that. "I've never heard the UNSC be called something like 'Oonsk', or anything like that."

"What does it stand for? UNSC, I mean," Mira wondered.

"United Nations Special-Ops Corps." Nat replied. She knew it was best not to let people here know the real name it stood for. But Nat mused there would be more people in the future who'd ask similar questions and try to look it up.

"Really? Do you guys work in secret or something?" Mira asked.

Nat shrugged. "Something like that. I'm a Spartan, a super-soldier meant to do the impossible that normal people can't."

This fact intrigued Mirajane. "Wow, I'm glad someone like you joined our guild."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Nat said, before taking her helmet back from Lucy. "And Thanks for holding this." Lucy nodded before going to where Natsu was. Probably to show him her guild stamp. Nat noticed the Dragon Slayer was standing in front something that said 'Request Board'.

"Hey Natsu, look! I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy happily said, showing off her stamp.

"Uh huh. That's nice. Welcome to the guild, Looney." Natsu replied in a bored tone, who didn't even look back.

"It's Lucy, not Looney!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You could at least look, Natsu." Nat said as she joined the conversation. This time, Natsu did take notice of the girls' guild stamps.

"You had yours on your shoulder, Nat?" he asked.

"Yup. I figured it would be best seen there." was the taller girl's reply. "Hm, Request Board?" she wondered, now looking at what Natsu was staring at a moment ago.

"Right, you can choose whatever jobs are available on here." Natsu answered.

"Each has their own reward. The harder ones have higher pay!" Happy pointed out.

The pinkette then found a job that caught his interest. "Whoa, a job to take out a bunch of thieves! And it's for 160,000 jewels!" Natsu said excitedly, holding the request in his hands.

_Of course he'd like something that involves fighting_, thought Nat.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" The Spartan noticed a little boy with black hair standing in front of the Master. She then saw Natsu took notice of the conversation.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo." Makarov said. "You're the son of a wizard! Have faith in your father and just wait a little longer."

"But he said he'd be back in three days. It's now over a week!" the boy identified as Romeo said worriedly.

"If I recall, I believe he took a job at Mt. Hakobe," Makarov said as he scratched his beard with 1 hand and held a glass of beer in the other.

"That's not far! Why won't anyone go look for him?" Romeo whimpered, now looking like he's on the brink of tears.

"Listen! You're the son of a wizard. And everyone here can take care of themselves. So, why don't you just go home, have some milk, and wait like a good little boy." the Master said the kid.

Nat took notice of the sympathetic glances some of the guild members were giving. She turned her head in time to see Romeo punching Makarov, yelling "Jerk!" before running off out of the guild in tears. The Spartan couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy.

"Must be hard on him," Lucy said from where she sat at the bar.

"The Master may have been harsh, but he's actually worried," Mira said as she cleaned a wine bottle.

Nat was going to take a seat next to her blonde friend, but a crash caught her attention. Apparently Natsu had slammed the request he was holding back into the board.

"Hey Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" a tall shaman-looking man exclaimed.

Before taking a seat, Nat grabbed the request previously held by Natsu out of the board. She then folded it and put it in 1 of her pouches. _I'm going to need whatever money I can get_, she thought. As she sat down next to Lucy, Nat noticed Makarov sigh out of the corner of her eye.

"Master, you sure about this? He's definitely going up the mountain to save Macao," the tall man identified as Nab said, leaning against the counter of the bar with his left elbow. Lucy & Nat watched as Natsu leave with his backpack.

The buck-toothed man nodded, his beer mug held up to his lips. "That's why he is such a kid."

"All this would hurt Macao's pride." Nab scratched the back of his head.

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Just let him be!" the Master spoke with his left eye closed, a short sigh escaping his lips again.

"I wonder what got Natsu so worked up..." Lucy turned around, looking at the front doors.

"Natsu probably sees himself in Romeo." Natalie turned her attention back to Mirajane, listening closely.

"Something similar happened to Natsu…" she noticed Mirajane's sad gaze. "We may be members of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean we have our problems. Each of us had been hurt, pained, or suffered a loss at some point in our lives."

Natalie closed her eyes, remembering some things... the people... that she lost. Her parents were taken away from her when the Covenant invaded her home planet. She remembered her older brother, who tried to get her to safety & never saw him again. She remembered when agents from ONI asked her if she wanted the chance to fight back, & she took it. She remembered being really close with 2 other Spartan-IIIs, before her Lone Wolf attitude set in.

And of course, there was... Noble Team. Each of them, save Jun, she saw with her own eyes how they went down. Nat opened her eyes, coming to a decision.

* * *

"Why did you two come with us?" Nat gave a blank stare at Natsu who was currently laying down with a sick look on his face.

The Spartan crossed her arms as she sat back against the leather benches in the carriage they were currently in. She closed her eyes, ignoring Natsu's question and awaited their destination.

"There's nothing wrong with us coming along, is there?" Lucy asked.

"That's a sad case of motion sickness you've got, Natsu," Nat noted, her eyes still closed.

Said Dragon Slayer tried to glare at her, but gave up & kept on groaning and moaning.

The Spartan looked back on what Mirajane told her & Lucy about Natsu's past.

_"Natsu's dad... left and never came back. Not his real father, I mean the one who raised him. It was an actual dragon."_

_"No way! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy exclaimed, her face showing how surprised she was._

_Mira nodded while she continued to clean the dishes. "The dragon found Natsu alone in the forest one day. It taught him how to talk, read, as well as sue magic. But one day, the dragon just disappeared."  
_

"_Huh, so that's Igneel," Lucy spoke up softly, a sympathetic tone in her voice. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, as was her brunette friend.  
_

_Nat listened intently, somewhat surprised to hear Natsu was actually raised by a mythical reptile. She wondered what other such creatures also existed in this world.  
_

"_Natsu really looks forward to seeing Igneel again." Nat looked at Mira, who was smiling again by now. "Isn't that cute?"  
_

Nat opened her eyes when the carriage came to a stop. "Guess we're here," Lucy said from her seat next to the Spartan.

"Yes! We stopped moving!" Natsu yelled in excitement, now doing some weird dance while spouting little flames. Happy seemed to be replicating what his buddy was doing.

"This is as far as we can go." Nat heard the carriage driver said. She got up first and opened the door - which surprised her when she saw they were high up in the mountains, and a blizzard blew around them.

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy got out of the carriage too, Nat donned her Recon helmet, her HUD coming to life with lights & various displays.

"It's really freezing! We may be in the mountains, but it's summer! There shouldn't be any blizzards!" Lucy whined from behind her friends. She struggled to keep warm as she kept rubbing her arms.

"That's what you get for dressing lightly." Nat sweat dropped at Natsu's comment. "Like you're one to talk," was the Spartan's retort.

"In your case Nat, you're prepared." Natsu pointed out. "At least that armor of yours is keeping you warm, right?" The taller girl nodded at that.

"Well, we weren't exactly informed of where we were going. Now lend me this blanket!" Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's rolled up one on top his backpack.

"Such a noisy girl," Natsu said.

"Aye," said Happy, agreeing with his friend's statement.

Nat simply rolled her eyes. She then brought out a spare blanket from her DSU, handing it over to Lucy. "Here, this should also help."

Lucy gratefully took the extra blanket from the other girl. Then, the blonde came up with an idea. "I've got it!" She brought out one of her silver keys & shouted, "Open, Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" As Lucy swung her key downward, a blue magical seal appeared in front of her. Suddenly, out of a puff of smoke came a tall, brown grandfather clock. It had long, black arms, a glass case, a roman-numeral clock at the center, and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a mustache-like mouth.

"Oh wow, a clock!" Natsu said in awe.

"That's so cool!" said Happy.

"Huh, so that's one of her contracts." Nat noted.

The three were fascinated by Lucy's celestial magic. Nat then saw Lucy open the clock's glass & went right inside, wrapping hers & Natsu's blankets around herself. The blonde looked like she was trying to say something, all the while her teeth chattered.

"Is she trying to say something?" Nat questioned.

"Huh? I can't here her," Natsu said, tilting his head sideways as he looked at the blonde.

The clock answered for Lucy, saying no one inside can be heard when behind his glass. "She says, 'I'll stay here,' is what she's trying to tell you."

"Then why'd you come with us? wondered Natsu, his shoulders drooping.

" 'What kind of job was Macao doing up here,' she inquires." the clock said.

"You could've asked before tagging along. He went to slay a big monster called a Vulcan," Natsu responded as he crossed his arms.

Looking inside the clock, Nat saw Lucy's eyes widened & then yelled something._ Guess she doesn't have her radio on, or it's not on her_, the armored girl mused. " 'I want to go back to the guild,' is what she says.'

Natsu sighed, and shook his head as he started walking away. " 'Well go right on back,' is what I say."

As he walked next to Natsu, Happy muttered an "Aye."

Nat turned her head towards the duo walking away, then back to Lucy. "I hope this doesn't mean I have to carry or drag this thing." she said.

The Spartan then tapped the glass to get her friend's attention. Lucy looked up to see Nat tapping the side of her helmet. The blonde acknowledged what she was trying to say, and tapped her right ear. " 'I did not forget what you gave me', is what she is thankful for."

Nat nodded before turning her head and seeing how farther along Natsu & Happy were. She only walked a few feet further, not wanting to lose Lucy in the snow.

"Macao! Where are you?" Natsu yelled.

"Macao!" Happy shouted from his friend's shoulder.

Natalie was 7 feet behind them, she too looked around for the missing man. She kept looking back on her radar if anyone, or anything, was within range. Then, something came up.

"Guys, I've got a reading on something," she said.

"Where?" Natsu asked, looking back at the Spartan.

The Fairy Tail members then became aware of a rumbling sound, as if something was sliding down the mountain. Nat brought out her Assault Rifle, pointing it at where the sound is coming from.

All of a sudden, a large white monkey came jumping down, its arms over its head as it was about slam into them.

"Move!" Nat yelled as she rolled out of the way. Natsu jumped back, evading the blow.

"Whoa, that's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Nat questioned. _I would've mistaken it for another type of Brute._

The large primate then turned its attention to something else. It snorted as it made its way towards Horologium. Picking up the clock, the Vulcan peered inside and saw Lucy. "It's a human girl!" It exclaimed.

"So it can talk." Natsu said, pumping his fists together as flames came out.

"I don't know if I should be surprised anymore," Nat deadpanned. She then realized their blonde friend was being carried away by the Vulcan. The clock calmly said, " 'Who cares if it can talk?! Just get me away from this thing,' is what she said furiously.

"Tch, dammit all." Nat then sprinted after the big monkey. She switched her current AR rounds to stun rounds, not wanting to take chances of accidentally hitting Lucy.

* * *

**Elsewhere, at the summit of Mt. Hakobe...**

" 'How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey?' she asks tearfully." The clock said, its hands covering its eyes as the Vulcan danced around. It then pressed its face into the glass, staring at Lucy. "A woman!" it said, a perverted look on its face evident.

All of a sudden, the clock glowed then left in a ball of light. This left Lucy vulnerable to the perverted monkey. "Wait, what? Horologium! Don't leave now!" the blonde mage yelled in a panicky voice.

"I apologize, but time is up. So long~" was the clock's response, in that same calm tone.

"Oh come one! I need an extension!" Lucy exclaimed.

The monkey had an even creepier look on its face as it reached its hands out to Lucy. Before one of it laid one of its hands on her, someone stopped it from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you ugly, hairy freak?"

Lucy was certainly happy to see the Spartan come to her rescue.

Nat held onto the Vulcan's right arm with her left hand and pulled the creature forward. She then gave it a right hook to the face, then kicked it in the stomach, using her right leg to send it to the left. The monkey grunted in pain as it rolled back & crashed into an ice pillar.

"Hey, you big monkey! Where's Macao!" Nat saw Natsu running in their direction, and he looked ready to fight. But then the Fire Dragon Slayer slipped and fell, sliding into an ice wall himself.

"Huh?! That's just lame! He couldn't have made an entrance like you, Nat..." Lucy said, facepalming.

"This is just sad. I'm not sure why he keeps trying after I do it," the armored girl said, she herself helmet-palming.

"Hey monkey! Where is Macao!" Natsu asked again. The Vulcan gave him a puzzled look.

"You understand what I'm saying, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is." As Natsu said that, Lucy ran to him and got behind him as Nat took a fighting stance in front of her.

"Man?" the big primate said questioningly.

"That's right! Now where did you hide him?" Natsu asked, pointing at the monkey.

"How do you know that's what happened?" Nat questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah really, how about we _not_ jump to conclusions." Lucy added, still shivering from the cold.

The monkey suddenly pointed right, waving for Natsu to follow. "Perfect! He understood me!" Natsu than ran toward an open window in the cave. He poked his head out, yelling for Macao. "Where'd he go?"

Natalie wasn't able to react fast enough as the Vulcan pushed Natsu out the window. "Monkey!" was all Nat heard from the Dragon Slayer as he was sent falling.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran to the window where he fell. The Vulcan itself was doing some stupid dance as it sang to itself "I don't need men! I like women!"

The Spartan-III then brought out her assault rifle and pointed it at the enemy as she took a defensive stance in front of Lucy. "You've gone and done it now, bastard..." Nat swore as she glared at the monkey.

"Oh no! Natsu's not dead, is he?" Lucy said worriedly.

"..." Nat didn't say anything, but she was sure the pink-haired teen could take care of himself. _When this is over, I'm looking for him and Macao_, she though.

Dropping her blankets turning towards the monkey, Lucy also decided to get serious. "Alright you pervy monkey. Time to take you down!"

The blonde mage brought out one of her golden keys and swung it downward. "Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" And out of blue magic seal came forth a humanoid cow wearing only brown fingerless leather gloves, a speedo, & black boots. Nat noticed it had a giant twin bladed battle axe on its back. The cow (well, technically bull) also had a golden ring in its flat nose and horns on its head.

_Almost reminds me of minotaurs from mythology books_, the Spartan thought.

"A cow?" the Vulcan questioned.

"I'm warning you! Taurus is the most powerful spirit that I have a contract with." Lucy said.

"Wow. I gotta say, Luce, I'm impre-" as Nat began to say her statement, Taurus himself started to speak.

"Oh wow Ms. Lucy, you most certainly have a beautiful figure. You've got a pretty face too." the bull said with hearts in its eyes.

"...I retract my previous statement. This... is just really pathetic." said Natalie, who is now sweatdropping.

"Tell me about it. I forgot to mention Taurus is a perv too." Lucy said as she put a hand on her forehead, looking away in shame.

The monkey narrowed it eyes as it glared at the bull. "You no touch my woman."

"Your woman? I don't think so." Taurus said, glaring back.

"Alright, let's go!" Nat started things off by firing at the Vulcan. It ran to the side, dodging her bullets before charging at her.

"Go for it!" Lucy shouted. The bull jumped high into the air and drew its axe. It then swung its axe down with both hands, sending a shockwave of rocks at the monkey. The latter was able to jump out of the way, evading the attack.

"That's fast!" Lucy said in surprise. The monkey then turned its attention to Taurus. Nat was going to started firing again, when all of a sudden, Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked Taurus in the head.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried in surprise.

"He's fine?" Nat wondered.

Unfortunately for Taurus, he was sent flying and landed on the ground unconscious. "Guess this is it for me..." the bull muttered before passing out. "Epic fail!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at her spirit.

Natsu turned to Nat and asked, "Hey, did the number of monsters increase?" as he pointed his thumb at the monkey.

"No, the spirit was our ally, you dolt." Nat said, pointing at the fallen Taurus.

"Really? Oops." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy sighed at his actions, but realized something. "Wait, you're alright! How did you survive?"

Natsu grinned as he answered her. "It's all thanks to Happy." he said, pointing at the floating cat that's now with them. "Thanks little buddy."

"Aye!" Happy responded gleefully.

"Wait, you can't handle modes of transportation, but you're fine with Happy?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu then gave her a funny look. "Huh? What are you talking about? Happy's not a made of transport. He's a friend. And did you forget, Nat was the one who flew all of us to the guild."

"At least you didn't barf when I carried you all." Nat pointed out.

Lucy looked away in shame at her own statement. "You're right, that was wrong of me to say."

The Vulcan then took its chance to smash its fists on Natsu. "She's my woman!" it said. The pinkette effortlessly blocked the hit with only 1 arm, even as the ground beneath him broke.

"Listen up! All members of Fairy Tail are my friends!" Then the monkey and Natsu kicked each other simultaneously, sending their opponent skidding across the cave. "Whether its Gramps and Mira, or those annoying guys Gray & Elfman..." the monkey started running again at Natsu. The latter's magic seal glowed beneath him. "...Happy, Lucy, and Natalie too. They're all my friends." Flames swirled under Natsu, building up his energy. "And that's why..." the monkey was going to deliver a blow on Natsu, but he reacted quicker. "...I;m not leaving without Macao!" he yelled as he landed a fire-powered kick at the Vulcan.

The blow sent the big monkey flying into the ceiling but it was able to get back on its feet. Several icicles fell from the ceiling on the ground in front of the Vulcan. It growled as it smashed its hands together and broke the ice spikes, sending them flying towards Natsu.

A few stray ones were aimed at Lucy, and so Nat took immediate action. "Lucy, watch out!" The Spartan then grabbed the blonde mage in a protective hug and turned her back towards the oncoming icicles. Nat then activated her Armor Lock, the glowing energy field surrounding and protecting her and Lucy from harm. The latter was in awe at what her friend could do.

"Those things won't work on fire!" the Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he stood firm, the icicles melting before they could even touch him. The action caused a lot of steam to form up. And when it cleared, Nat came out of Armor Lock to see where the Vulcan went. She saw it holding the bull spirit's axe, a grin evident on its face.

"That's not good." Natsu said.

"That's Taurus's axe!" Lucy said in surprise. The somewhat conscious bull was able to mutter out in a small voice, "Be careful Lucy..."

The monkey swung at Natsu, the latter able to dodge the deadly weapon flawlessly. Until he slipped on the ice yet again. The monkey then took its chance to slice Natsu in two.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in panic.

In an instant, Natalie parried the blow away with the blade end of her now summoned Gravity Hammer. She then slammed the hammer part of the weapon onto the ground next to her, sending some debris flying. "Mine's _better_ than yours." She said.

"Huh?" The monkey looked confused, but aimed to strike again. Nat then swung and parried the axe yet again, and afterward, slammed the hammer on the ground in front of the monkey. The blow sent it flying several feet and landed on its back.

"Wow! That's a really cool weapon!" Lucy said in excitement.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Nat?" Natsu said as he stood up.

The Spartan grinned behind her helmet at the compliments, before charging at the Vulcan again.

The monkey got back up, and determined to keep on fighting. It swung Taurus's axe yet again, but Nat's hammer kept it at bay. Natsu then took a chance to kick the Vulcan in the stomach, making it stumble back.

The pinkette grinned and smashed his knuckles together, the red dragon magic symbol appearing in front of him. He gathered fire into his fists as he jumped towards the monkey.

"Take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu smashed his fist into the monkey's face, sending it flying back towards the wall. A small explosion resulted from that, blowing a small hole in the mountain. The monkey was now smoked and unconscious, upside down & much rubble fell around it.

"Well that takes care of it," Nat said as she stored away her Gravity Hammer. She looked to see Lucy make her way towards them, Happy floating by the blonde mage. "He did it!" the flying cat said.

"Um, weren't we going to ask it where Macao is?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

Nat simply rolled her eyes as she reloaded her assault rifle before putting the safety on and holstering it.

"Well, this guy isn't going to talk anytime soon." said Lucy as she looked down at the monkey.

Suddenly, the monkey glowed a bright yellow, a circle appearing front of it. And then, as it became smaller, it exploded into a ball of smoke. When it cleared, there was a man in the monkey's place. Natsu's eyes widened, realizing who it was.

"Macao?!" he said in surprise as he moved towards the man.

"Wait? So you're telling us that perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Aye, he must have been taken over by the Vulcan." Happy said.

"Wait, taken over? What do you mean by that?" Nat asked.

The floating blue cat continued with its explanation. "Vulcans possess a human's body into order to survive. They're really evil creatures."

_What is it that magic _can't_ do_, Nat wondered.

Sometime later, Natsu, Lucy & Nat laid Macao on a blanket and took off his coat and shirt to treat his wounds.

"He must've fought real hard before being taken over," Happy said.

Natsu had a fierce look on his face as he leaned forward. "Macao! Come on, get up! Romeo's waiting at home for you! Open your eyes!"

Said man slowly woke up at the sound of the Dragon Slayer's voice. "Ugh, Natsu?" Macao was still in pain, but alive.

"Macao!" Natsu said excitedly.

"I feel so pathetic. I took out 19 of those things, but the 20th... it was the one that got me." the taller man said.

Lucy gasped in surprise at hearing that. Even Nat was somewhat surprised to hear that.

"It's ticked me off. I can't face Romeo like this!" Macao said in shame as he covered his eyes.

"Nonsense! Defeating that many is a great feat!" Natsu said.

_I can't believe it. He was able to take on those brutes all by himself..._ Lucy thought, staring at Natsu & Macao in awe.

Natsu held out a hand, the older man grabbed it & was helped up. "Alright, time to go home. Romeo's waiting." Macao grinned back at that.

_Amazing. I don't think I can match up to them. _Lucy smiled as she looked down a bit.

"Lucy, what's with that grin? It's creep-" Happy was caught off when an armored hand touched his head.

"Happy, please don't ruin the mood." Nat said sternly.

The cat gave a simple 'aye' in response to that. Lucy just smiled at the brunette's action.

* * *

Back at home, Romeo continued waiting for his dad. He thought back to a few days ago when a bunch of older kids teased him a few days ago.

_Fairy Tail's mages are nothing. They all just like to sit around and drink all day._

_I'm gonna be a knight some day and not some stupid wizard._

_Mages are just a bunch of drunks!_

That prompted Romeo to tell his dad to get a good job and show the other kids that Fairy Tail mages aren't pushovers. And so Macao did, and went on the hunt for a Vulcan. Romeo hadn't heard from him after that. The boy wiped away tears in his eyes, wondering if it was all his fault.

Just then, he heard someone call out for him. "Romeo!" Said boy looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Nat, & Happy coming up the path. Romeo was surprised to see Macao, who was being supported by Natsu.

The little boy's eyes welled up with tears as he got up and ran to his father. "Dad!" The ensuing hug sent Macao backwards, but he was happy to see his son again.

"Dad! I'm so sorry". Romeo cried as he hugged his father tight.

"I worried you, right? Forgive me." Macao hugged Romeo back.

"It's fine! After all, I'm the son of a mage!" Lucy, Natsu, Happy, & Natalie watched the two warmly, smiles on their faces. The guild members then turned and walked down the road.

"If those brats make fun of you again, tell them this. 'Can your dads defeat 19 monsters? Because mine can!" Macao grinned, looking down at his son.

Romeo smiled happily back at him. The boy then turned around, ran down the road a bit, & cupped his hands to his mouth as he yelled, "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Natsu and Happy turned, grinning, "Yeah!" "Aye!"

"Natalie and Lucy, thank you too!" Lucy turned around, blushing a bit and waved, a big smile on her lips. Nat turned as well, smiling and waved. "Sure thing, kid!" she said.

The Spartan looked up at the orange sky in deep thought as she and her friends head back to the guild.

_According to Lucy, today is July 4th. My first day in this new world filled with magic and many mythical creatures. So I was in a freak snow storm, dealt with a monster, and saw Celestial Magic at work. We also helped reunite a father and son. I'll admit, it was quite heart-warming. Y'know, Fairy Tail can be quite outrageous... but they're not bad people. I think I'll enjoy my stay here. And I'll be sure to carry on the honor of the Spartan as I'm in this new world.  
_

_This is Natalie-312, formerly Noble 6, signing off._

* * *

**And there's that. What happens next? Well, this is a Fairy Tail story (mostly) told from the perspective of a Spartan-III, but it doesn't mean our dear Natalie will go on every mission Lucy, Natsu or others have. Well, Nat will at least appear in the major story arcs. **

**I may/may not have flashback chapters that show the important parts of Natalie's life, before and during her time as a S-III. And why did Loke remind her of someone she knew? I've got that worked out, but the full explanation won't be anytime soon.  
**

**Someone pointed out the issue of the kinds of guns Nat has on her. I'll work it out so that her rounds are magic that hit her targets, but don't kill. Unless she decides to load in anti-magic/live rounds that kill, that is. Now sure what to say about Covenant weapons though. Plasma burns aren't exactly treatable (or seen) in Earthland yet, I believe.  
**

**Oh, Lucy saw something that looked like a magic circle on Nat's back when the girls first were in the guild. It was hard for me to describe it, but it was my way of saying it's the Marathon symbol. For those that don't know, Marathon was another shooter (aside from Oni) Bungie worked in the 90s before making Halo. And those that are really into the Halo mythos will know there are lots of Marathon references in the series. In this case, the Marathon symbol is a Forerunner glyph that means 'Reclaimer'. Yes folks, like John-117, Noble 6 here is a Reclaimer. What does that mean for dear Natalie? Something good, that's for sure.  
**

**Also, anyone know the heights of the Fairy Tail members? I know Elfman is tall, probably as tall as Chad from Bleach, but I'm certain even a Spartan like Nat is taller. Let's not even get started how much taller the Master Chief is compared to these people. Even out of her armor, Nat is also someone taller than, say, Erza, Lucy, etc.  
**

**By next chapter, or after that, our local Spartan finally meets the Titania herself. Will these armored beauties clash? How will the rest of the magical world react to seeing a super-soldier? **

**Just wait and see. ;)  
**


	3. Adjustment

**As much as I wanted to have my Noble 6, Natalie, get into more action, I figured I'd have her get a feel of her new 'home' first. But rest assured, the Lullaby Arc is next, & a few arcs later, you'll see a fight between Nat & Erza. In the meantime, here's chapter 3.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Adjustment  
**

Natalie's first few days in Earthland were... interesting, to say the least. The Spartan grew accustomed to this new world, despite its differences to her 26th century universe. After the recent fiasco at Mt. Hakobe, Nat tagged along with Lucy when the latter was looking for an apartment. By sunset, they finally settled on a place for the blonde to call home.

"Wow, for a place that costs 70 thousand jewels, it's pretty big." Lucy commented as she looked around her new apartment. "It may be pricey, but it's near the shopping district, which is convenient."

"I can't believe there's plenty of storage space." Nat said.

"Not to mention the somewhat retro fireplace, as well as the built-in kitchen stove!" the blonde added.

As Lucy started to settle in, Nat was lost in her own thoughts. Unfortunately, the Spartan wasn't aware of the currency prior to her arriving in this new world. Although, she had observed that Lucy, and other people, buy items at a certain amount of jewels. Nat wasn't sure if it had an equivalent to Credits, which is what her universe uses after humanity colonized other planets, or any other currencies mankind had prior to the change.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hm?" Pausing whatever she was doing, Lucy wondered what was on Nat's mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Out of curiosity, what's the currency here in Fiore? I wasn't informed about it and of its culture before I came here," the taller girl said.

"Fiore uses jewels as its currency. Here..." as the blonde mage said that, she took a bill out as an example. "...this is what they look like."

Nat took a closer look at the bill, noting it had a 'J' for its dollar sign, as well as whom she assumed to be the King's face on the bill.

"So, you really don't have any cash on you?" Lucy asked.

The Spartan sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sadly, no. I'm practically broke when I first came here."

Lucy blinked at her friend's predicament. "So... there's no way for you go get a hold of any money you had on you before?"

"No. Spartans don't give money much thought since we're on the frontlines the majority of the time. And if we do, they're usually covered by higher-ups in the UNSC for whatever basic necessities we need." Nat explained.

"Oh. I'm... sorry to hear that." Lucy said.

"Don't be. Luckily, now that we're in Fairy Tail now, we can pick jobs to do. And depending on what's involved, we could get a decent amount of cash." the brunette said thoughtfully.

"But in the meantime, where will you stay?" the blonde asked.

Nat thought about it for a moment, but simply shrugged as she responded. "I'll find a place. It's not like I haven't stayed outside before. We're trained to survive the wilderness, as well as fight and win."

As Lucy processed the information being told to her, she felt bad for her friend. Sure, Nat had special training to fight and survive, but she's still human. So the Celestial mage came up with a solution.

"Why don't you stay here at my place till you find one of your own?" Lucy suggested.

Nat blinked at what she said. "Are... you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"No no, it's fine. And really, I've wondered what it'd be like to have a roommate." the blonde said, waving her hand.

The armored girl gave it a thought before coming to a decision. "Well... I don't know what to say. But really, I appreciate the offer, and I'll take up on it."

"Really? Yay! This is going to be so cool. It'll be a like a sleepover!" Lucy said excitedly.

Nat chuckled at her friend's happiness. "Slow it down, Luce. How about we settle in first?"

Lucy nodded and got back to unpacking her stuff. Nat brought out a knapsack from her DSU, as well as a sleeping bag. The Spartan then started to take off her armor. Out of curiosity, Lucy observed her friend carefully remove each part. The brunette had a feeling she was being watched and saw the blonde looking on in wonder.

Lucy looked away, an embarrassed look on her face. "I apologize if I was staring."

"It's alright if you watch. I'm just... not used to removing my armor in front of non-technicians." Nat said.

"Do you need help?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, it's not too difficult. But thanks anyway."

The former Noble Team member resumed taking of her armor with care. Her shoulder pads were easily undone, but her chest was more sophisticated. It's like starting up and powering down a human-sized tank, or so most people describe it. The rest of her armor were easier to remove. The parts protecting her arms and legs came undone within seconds. With her custom MJOLNIR armor removed, Nat stood wearing her metallic skin-suit with her number, 312, printed on the left side of her chest.

Lucy got a good look at Nat out of her armor. For someone in the military, she had to admit the brunette looked pretty.

_Huh, I never realized how tall she was_, Lucy thought. "Hey Nat, how tall are you?"

Said girl turned around as she replied, "Out of my armor, I'm 6 foot 7. In it, I'm only slightly taller by a few inches."

"How tall can Spartans get?" Lucy asked.

"The tallest ones are at least 7 feet tall. They're a whole 'nother class. I had a teammate named Jorge who was 7 foot 4."

"Are you serious?! I can't imagine soldiers being that tall!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised. Our heights sometimes make it hard for us to blend in with civilians if we're not careful." Nat said.

"Well, I think you'll fit right in with Fairy Tail." said Lucy.

"Thanks. I'm sure the guild won't mind having a super-soldier added into its ranks. At least no one freaked out at the sight of me when we first showed up."

"You do stand out, though. In a good way, I mean!" Lucy pointed out.

The Spartan-III accepted the compliment, then got back to unpacking her own belongings. Or at least whatever Mavis was able to grab for her. Luckily, the little blonde Master packed her some essentials, like a toothbrush, the sleeping bag she pulled out earlier, blankets, as well as some standard military uniforms and sleeping clothes.

Nat then realized how long she had gone without a shower. For a while, she's been in firefights nonstop. Not to mention the recent events of coming into this new universe & joining Fairy Tail, among other things. Nat also needs to find a way to keep her armor maintained in good condition. She'll think about that later.

With Lucy's permission, Nat took the chance to shower. It was quite relaxing for the Spartan, considering such luxuries didn't mean anything to soldiers like her. After she was done, Nat now wore a white sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants. She looked over her armor, as well as think about what she should do next.

_Maintenance on this thing will be a pain if I don't have the proper tools_, she thought. She then realized something else.

_What do I do about my guns?_

A super-soldier like her is trained in combat, that much is certain. From knives, to standard human guns, and then some Covenant weaponry, to even rocks, Spartans are trained to adapt to anything and use whatever is at their disposal. But in a world like this, it'd be a pain to put a bullet in an opponent and leave a hole or 2 in them. Plus, the use of alien tech will have to be limited, unless suspicions about plasma burns gets unnecessary attention.

_Or I could just let whatever poor saps I hit with a Plasma Pistol deserve the pain that comes with it_. Nat shook the thought from her head. She's better than that. Even so, she won't hesitate to kill if lives are at stake.

Nat sighed and decided to call it a day. She'll think about it tomorrow, as well as find jobs to earn money and get her own apartment and food.

The brunette opted to sleep in the living room, but Lucy insisted that they share the bedroom. Nat was reluctant at first, but figured it was best not to argue. The Spartan laid out her sleeping bag at the head of Lucy's bed. And when they were both comfortably tucked in their respective sleeping places, Lucy turned out the lights.

"Good night Nat."

"Good night, Lucy."

The girls then drifted off to sleep, resting and looking forward to whatever the next day will bring. It would certainly be quite a busy one.

* * *

**Inside Natalie's dreams...**

As the Spartan drifted to sleep, she was able to dream again. With little to no worries, she had no problem getting some real shut-eye in a long time.

Nat opened her eyes and saw that she stood in a completely new surrounding. She was still in her sleeping clothes, but now she's in a field of flowers. The brunette took in the smell of fresh air and the nice breeze that came with the calm wind. It almost remind her of...

_...home,_ she thought. The Spartan-III then realized this was based on a memory of hers when she was younger. This was one of the valleys on the planet she was born on, Sera. It was one of the Outer Colonies, and like them, was nearly out of reach of the UNSC. Despite that, the people of Sera maintained order, even when Insurrectionists landed on some parts of it.

Nat thought back when she was happy with her family; her older brother and parents who loved her very much. She missed them dearly. And they were taken away when the Covenant invaded.

As the alien Cruisers and Carriers started to glass some of Sera's cities, evac was underway all around the planet. Many didn't make it off world. Nat clearly remembered it. How her brother put her safety above his own. How he turned back to save a cousin of theirs that happened to be with them. How a crashing Banshee got in between the siblings and Nat screamed out for him, tears running like crazy.

When she and other survivors got out, they went in whatever destination was away from the enemy. Nat somehow landed in an orphanage on another Outer Colony, she couldn't exactly remember the name.

By some chance, ONI agents came to the orphanage Nat stayed at. She, like some of the other kids, is an orphan of the war, if not by human rebels, then because of the Covenant. One of those men asked her something like, "Would you like a chance to fight back? Make those monsters go away for good?"

At the time, Nat was in a state of sorrow and emotional pain. When she looked at the person who asked her, she stared at him for a few seconds before giving an answer. "...yes." She had a new light in her eyes, & it was burning with anger & vengeance. Nat wanted to make the monsters that took everyone and everything away from her pay, one way or another.

As Nat looked back on those memories, the sight of the field she was standing in seemed to calm her soul. She knew she was far from home, but now Nat thinks of the good that will come to staying with Fairy Tail, in this whole new universe. All of a sudden, a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I must say, this place is quite lovely, and peaceful."

Nat lifted her head and turned around to see Mavis Vermillion herself standing with her. The super-soldier was somewhat surprised to see the little blonde in her own dream, but decided not to think about it too much.

"Good to see you again, Mavis," Nat greeted.

"Likewise, Spartan. Glad to see you're fitting in nicely." was the former Fairy Tail Master's reply.

The brunette shrugged as she sat down to be on the same level as the blonde mage. "I try. It seems most people are intrigued to see a Spartan."

Mavis nodded as she too sat down. "That is good to hear. I hope that your stay in Earthland would be a pleasant one." The mage then looked down sadly at her feet.

Nat noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Mavis didn't look up, but still responded. "I... looked through some of your memories. I know it was rude of me, but what I saw was... quite sad. I'm sorry for the pain and devastation you put up with growing up, and I do wish that your time in my world won't be a bad experience. You do deserve a life of happiness, even if some of your old habits stay with you."

The Spartan-III was silent for a moment, but she wasn't made that Mavis looked into her past. Rather, Nat took her words to heart. After her childhood was torn apart, the taller girl's life was all related to training to fight and survive, kill and never surrender. Even a hyper lethal vector like her deserves some happiness. And an opportunity like coming to Earthland is something Nat doesn't want to waste.

"It's alright. really. I'm not mad or anything." the brunette said to the smaller girl.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to invade your personal thoughts, but I..." Mavis started to say, but was interrupted by Nat who held her hand up.

"You were curious about my life before I became a Spartan. I can see why you, and most likely everyone else in the guild, would like to know. I remember some good memories as a little girl, but not all of it is clear." Nat said.

Mavis nodded in understanding. "Well, I wanted to get that out of the way first. Whoever you share this information with is your choice. Though, I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"Of course I am. I may be making a few friends now, but I'd like build trust first."

"And you trust me?" asked Mavis.

The other girl simply shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't. I mean, most people would be paranoid if they were sent to an entirely different dimension. But I've learned to adapt. And hey, I guess that makes you 1 of my new friends."

Mavis giggled at that. "Ah yes, that's a delightful thing to hear. So tell me, how do you like Fairy Tail?"

Nat thought about it before giving an answer. "Y'know, I almost thought it would be awkward for people to see a Spartan for the first time. But from what I've seen, everyone's alright with me around. Though, fighting seems to be a norm in the guild."

The blonde chuckled. "Ah yes, Fairy Tail can be quite rowdy. And no doubt, you try to maintain order if things go out of hand."

The taller girl rolled her eyes at that. "I won't change the way things are. I'd just like some peace and quiet from time to time." The brunette then had a thought come to mind. "Oh, now that you're here, I'd like to ask you something."

"I'm listening." Mavis said.

"It's about my guns. Well, the humans ones."

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"Yeah, um, is it possible to have rounds that, I don't know, not kill people? I mean, using stun rounds can only work for so long. And really, I'm thinking about the safety for others in the guild, as well as when I'm out in public."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Hold your left wrist out." As Mavis said that, Nat complied and held out the hand with the DSU around it. The blonde then tapped the device, where a display popped up. Her hand glowed for a few seconds as she tapped some buttons. After she was done, Mavis's hand stopped glowing and the DSU's display dimmed down.

"There. I split your ammo rounds in 50/50. One half are magical rounds you can use without endangering others. When you use them, they'll hit a person like normal bullets do, but not penetrate and leave holes in them."

Nat stared at her DSU, fascinated of the new addition to her arsenal. "And the other half?"

"The live rounds you're more familiar with. And they would serve as anti-magic rounds as well, should there ever be a time when needed." Mavis responded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again, Mavis." the Spartan said.

"No, thank you, Natalie. I'm positive you will bring honor to the guild, and it soothes my soul to know my guild is in good hands."

"Of course. I won't let you down." Nat said as she ruffled Mavis's hair. The latter laughed at the gesture.

Nat then brought up another problem, this 1 about MJOLNIR. "By the way, I still don't have a way to keep proper maintenance on my armor. Some of the tools I have won't last long."

Mavis tapped her chin thoughtfully before giving an answer. "I've got a solution in mind when you last asked me that. Tell you what. When you do get a home of your own, I'll deliver you my gift. How's that?"

Nat was tempted to ask for it now, but she knew better and decided to be patient. "Sounds fair. I look forward to it."

"You won't be disappointed, Nat." Mavis said in a cheerful tone.

Said super-soldier nodded, knowing it would be something worthwhile. She then asked, "And another thing, you look like a little girl, but you sound like an adult. I'm sorry, but it just sorta threw me off when I first met you."

Mavis looked away, sweat dropping. "Don't remind me. Growth spurt didn't exactly kick in when I wanted it too."

"And how is your name pronounced? Is it 'Mah-vis' or 'May-vis'?" the Spartan wondered.

The 'little girl' shrugged. "Either or. So long as I'm not referred to as something ridiculous, there won't be any problems."

"Well, that's all I have to ask for now. Glad to see you again."

"Likewise. I'll show up from time to time, and not just when there's a crisis going on. I wish you luck for your new life in Fairy Tail, Spartan." Mavis said as she winked and vanished in a column of light.

Natalie relaxed as she laid back down on the grass. She got some things sorted out; now it'll be just a matter of fitting in with a guild full of mages - ones that like to cause havoc. Since she's got a few hours till dawn comes, Nat decides to ease her mind in her own Wonderland. _Might as well enjoy the peace while I can_, she thought.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Natalie was the first one to wake up. It was a habit that stuck with her after all the training she had in the UNSC. As she got up & stretched, Nat saw that Lucy is still asleep. Tapping a button on her DSU, she saw a display come up and say the time, which was 7AM. The older girl turned it off as she then rolled up her sleeping bag and quietly exited the bedroom.

After closing the door, Nat then stored away the sleeping bag in her DSU, and took out a new set of clothes. She changed into a gray t-shirt with the UNSC symbol on the front, a black, somewhat baggy sweatpants, and a pair of boots. Nat decided to go out for some morning exercises before going about her day. Out of caution, she took the combat knife attached to her armor and attached it to her right boot. And if worst comes to worst, she can pull out a gun from her special 'bracelet'. Nat then carefully and quietly left through the front door and went for a jog.

Taking a quick look at Lucy's house so she remembers what it looks like, Nat then got going. She decided now would be a good time to have a better visual of Magnolia by jogging through most of it. During her run, she saw Mirajane and Elfman making their way to the guild and waved at them. The two silver-haired mages waved back, happy to see one of their new members.

Nat then head towards the center of town, where the Kardia Cathedral is. She briefly stopped to see a path that lead to Fairy Tail before she got going again. She followed along the waterways in town & sees where some of them go. Before heading back, she finds an open area to do some sit-ups and push-ups. Doing a couple of hundred each would be pushing it for a normal UNSC Marine, but it's simple for a Spartan.

As she made her way back to Lucy's house, Natalie noticed the town come to life. Various people went about their daily lives, getting their shops ready for business, heading to certain places, and several other activities. Some of the townspeople waved at her and smiled to see a new member of Fairy Tail.

Nat finally came back to Lucy's place and was ready to get into her armor, but something set off her Spartan senses when she walked in. She recognized the singing in the bathroom to be coming from Lucy, but Nat thought someone else was also hear. She slowly walked to Lucy's bedroom, her right hand ready to draw her knife. But when Nat opened the door to her friend's room, she was tempted to facepalm.

"Hi there! Morning to ya!"

"Aye!"

Those were the responses from the people she saw sitting in the center of Lucy's room. Tick marks appeared on Nat's head as she did the logical thing a person would do in this situation.

* * *

Lucy woke up way after Nat left. And when the blonde got up, she felt very relaxed. She noticed that Nat wasn't in her bedroom, or anywhere else in the house. Lucy assumed the brunette went out to get something, or go do morning exercises. The younger girl shrugged as she went and took a bath.

As she laid in the nice, hot water, the Celestial mag looked back on what happened the past few days. She didn't expect coming to Hargeon would change her life. There, she met Natalie, Natsu, and Happy. And after the fiasco with Bora, she got a better idea of who her new friends were.

Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard who was an expert with fire, and used magic that could slay a dragon. He found her to be a little annoying, but he'd gladly give a friend a hand when they needed it.

Happy, for the most part, was a major annoyance, regardless of the situation. He could fly and talk, but get serious when the situation calls it.

And Nat. To Lucy, the taller girl stood out the most. She was a super-soldier from a faraway land, and somehow came to Fiore. Nat never said much, but she is quite a nice individual.

To top it all off, Lucy finally got to join Fairy Tail, the guild of her dreams. It made her heart jump in glee, but images she had of some the members shattered. Then there was the recent rescue of Macao from Mt. Hakobe, where Lucy saw how the guild-mates really got each other's backs.

Suddenly, she heard some noise coming from outside the bathroom. After wrapping a towel around herself, Lucy came out and walked towards her bedroom. She was surprised to see had Nat came back. Or rather, the brunette was cleaning up a little mess of snacks and junk. Lucy also noticed there was a little dent in her wall.

"Oh, morning Nat. What, uh, happened here?"

The other girl looked up to see the blonde with a towel wrapped around her. Nat then replied, "Apparently, while I was out jogging and you were bathing, someone let themselves right into your home. And when I got back, I instinctively dealt with those 'intruders' as I saw fit."

"Where are they now?" asked Lucy.

The Spartan didn't say anything but gestured 'follow me' as she led her friend to the front door and opened it. Down flat on the sidewalk were Natsu and Happy. Both had what looked like still smoking bumps on their heads.

"Wait, it was these two idiots?!" exclaimed Lucy as she pointed at them.

In response to her outburst, Natsu & his little blue friend lifted their heads and sheepishly greeted her.

"Uh, hey Lucy."

"Hello."

_Looks like Nat wasn't going to have any of their shenanigans either_, thought Lucy. "Alright, I'll bite. What were you guys doing in my house?"

"We just wanted to check out your place. And why's Nat welcome & we're not?" asked Natsu.

"Does she live with you?" Happy wondered.

Lucy sighed at their questions. Nat just shook her head & said, "I have told them it was practically breaking & entering. And if I had any proper authority, I'd arrest them."

"I assume you kicked them and made the dent in my room?" asked Lucy.

"Sorry." Nat said.

"So, can we come in for real now?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, that'd be nice." Happy added.

Both girls were reluctant at the pinkette and his cat in to the house, but decided explanations were in order. Nat took initiative and gave some orders. "Luce, why don't you get dressed and we can all talk. As for you two knuckleheads, you better be behave."

Lucy nodded at that. "Sure thing."

Natsu & Happy both exclaimed "Yay!" as they were allowed back inside. Of course, they went & did their own things again.

"Nice place you've got," Happy said as he scratched Lucy's wall. Suddenly, a firm hand grasped his head.

"Happy, this isn't your home. Don't tear it up," Nat sternly stated. The little feline complied with the order silently.

Meanwhile, Natsu was looking at a pile papers laying on a table. "Hm? Wonder what these are."

At that, Lucy panicked and kicked away Natsu in the face, all the while holding the paper pile protectively.

"Geez, what was that all about? I get kicked for nothing?" Natsu wondered, sweatdropping.

"What's it matter to you? Just go home already!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come on, your place is so exciting to be in, though." Natsu said.

Nat rolled her eyes at the pink-head's insistence of staying. "Tch, boys."

* * *

Some time later, tea preparation, & suiting up in Nat's case, the Fairy Tail trio plus Happy sat at Lucy's table.

"Look, I just moved in, and really, I'm in no mood to put up with you guys. So just have your tea, then go home, please?" Lucy asked.

"That's rather cold of you," Natsu said.

"Aye, very cold." Happy agreed.

Nat didn't say anything as she sipped her cup of tea.

The Fire Dragon Slayer then thought of something. "Oh right. Since we're here, why don't you show Nat, Happy and I those key guys you've got."

"Yeah, why not show us?" asked the blue cat.

"Guys, she'll show us when she's in a better mood." Nat said.

"It's alright, Nat. But really, they're called 'Celestial Spirits', not 'key guys'." Lucy pointed out.

"And how many of these Celestial Spirits do you have?" Nat asked curiously.

"Oh, I've got 6 so far. And they come in different types." Lucy went on with her explanation of the kind of keys she has. The silver ones are types you usually can find at shops. And the gold keys are rare, coming ion only a dozen, plus they open the Gates of the Zodiac.

The blonde mage then remembered something. "Oh right, I still need to make a pact with the spirit I bought in Hargeon. Say, why don't three see how a Celestial Spirit makes a pact?"

Natsu and Happy then started whispering to each other.

"What if it's some kind of butt pact?" Happy wondered.

"Something like that has gotta hurt." Natsu added.

Natalie simply face-palmed at their comments. "Guys, we're still here, and can we know what you're saying."

"And leave my butt out of this," Lucy said, sweatdropping. She then got up and prepared to use her newest key. "Alright, you all better pay attention, got it?"

Nat, along with Natsu & Happy, watched as she held out a silver key & said an incantation. _Sounds like she's going to bring a spirit to our world_, the super-soldier thought.

"Open, Gate of Canis Minor! Nikola!" And out of a blue magic seal & a flash of light, came a... little white dog? It also had an orange drill for a nose. ...wait, what?

Both Happy & Natsu were wide-eyed at the spirit's summoning. "Oops, better luck next time," Natsu said as he & Happy waved at Lucy sadly.

"Oh stuff it! I meant to do that!" Lucy said angrily.

Nat just stared at the spirit her blonde friend summoned. And it seemed to stare back at her, albeit timidly, & her friends.

Lucy then went up to the little dog-thing and hugged it, calling it cute names.

"You sure this is fine?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah. It doesn't take a lot of magic to summon, so Celestial mages keep some of these spirits as pets." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu & Happy began whispering between themselves again.

"The whole pet things doesn't sound right to me." Happy said.

"Especially when the Master is someone like Looney here!" says Natsu.

Both of them got bonks on their heads for the ridiculous commentary, courtesy of Natalie. "Seriously, we can _still_ hear you. And be nice." the Spartan said. When she turned her head, Nat saw Lucy kneeling in front of the little spirit as they worked out their contract.

As that happened, Natsu went back to drinking his tea, and Happy munched on a fish. Where the hell did he find one?

"Can't believe how boring this is," Natsu said. Happy agreed with him, like always.

"And... that wraps it up." Lucy said as she was done writing on a notepad.

Nat tilted her head sideways. "That was pretty easy."

"It may not look like much, but this is an important process." Lucy explained. "To us Celestial Wizards, a contract is like making a promise with our spirits. And I aim to not go back on my promises!"

"That's certainly a good way to look at it." Nat noted. But just as Lucy finished her statement, another female voice popped into Nat's head that said: _"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."_

Nat blinked, wondering where that came from. She shook her head as Lucy was trying to pick out a name for her new spirit.

"How about Nikola?" Happy suggested.

"That's just the species. Hm, I've got it!" Lucy then held her arms out & said, "Come here, little Plue!"

"Plue, huh?" Natsu & Happy muttered.

Nat just rolled her eyes, choosing not to add her 2 cents to the conversation.

"C'mon, it's a cute name for the little guy." Lucy said.

"You think he's fine with that?" wondered Natsu.

"Why not?" asked Lucy.

"His sign may be that of a dog, but does he bark?" Happy asked. "How weird."

"And none of us have ever heard you 'meowing', Happy." Nat said.

Suddenly, Plue did some little dance, which caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, really? That's sounds like a good idea!" Natsu said excitedly.

"How did you understand him?" Lucy & Nat asked out loud.

The pinkette then stared seriously at the girls, which creeped out Lucy while Nat didn't say anything. "Well then, it's decided. I agree with what Plue said. Let's all make our own team!" Natsu exclaimed.

"A team?" Lucy asked.

"Aye. Everyone in the guild may be allied with each other, but there are some that split into teams if they get along real well. If a job is too hard for one person, then it's easier for a team can take on it together!" Happy explained.

"Really? That sounds like a great idea!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Nat smiled on as her friends joyfully formed a team. Happy took notice and asked, "Hey Nat, you're with us too, aren't you?"

Natsu & Lucy also turned their attention to the older girl. "Oh yeah, Nat's with us too. That's a good thing!" Lucy said.

"Yup! And we got Nat before anyone else in the guild! With her, we're practically the best!" Natsu said, pumping his fist in the air.

The Spartan was silent before she gave her input on this team-up. "Actually, I'm... not to keen on the idea."

"Wait, you don't want in?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want to choose our team name or something?" asked Natsu.

"No, none of that. It's just that I'd rather work alone. Sorry." said the Spartan.

The other three worriedly looked at her. Happy then asked, "Is there a reason why you don't want to join?"

The brunette shrugged. "I've worked with Spartan teams before, and helped out other soldiers too. I'll just...think about your offer, Natsu."

"You sure you don't wanna join?" Natsu asked.

"I've got nothing against any of you, if that's what you're thinking. But if anything comes up & it's a big mission that needs more people, I'll gladly tag along." As she said that, Nat brought a DMR and holstered it to her back. "Besides, there's several things I gotta get done."

Natsu, Happy, & Lucy looked down sadly, a little disappointed the super-soldier didn't join their team. But Lucy snapped out of her trance and smiled at the older girl. "I understand. Maybe we could work together on the next mission."

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan!" Natsu said, his mood now brighter. He then held out a flyer he had on him. "Speaking of plans, I've already picked out our first mission, Lucy." At hearing that, said blonde took a look at the request.

"Huh, so it's in Shirotsume. A job for 200 thousand jewels to take a book from a Duke named Everlue?"

"Sounds easy enough, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy then saw a little note on the flyer. "Please note, Mr. Everlue is a perverted old man who's looking for a maid with blonde hair." Her eyes widened at reading that & seeing a picture of the Duke.

"And we just so happen to know a blonde girl, don't we?" Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye. And we could just get her a maid's uniform." the cat said back.

*SMACK* *SMACK*

Having enough of their nonsense, Nat pulled out her DMR and held by the barrel as she hit the troublesome pinkette & cat on the head with the butt of her gun. "Y'know, that's going a little too far if you're trying to mess with Lucy."

Natsu rubbed the bump on his head as he looked at Nat with a hurt look on his face. "Well, you didn't join our team & you're not blonde, so you shouldn't have to hit us like that."

"You should know better than to treat your friends like that," the Spartan retorted.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Well then, let's fight! You may not be on my team now, but I'll convince you! And hey, I've been meaning to see what you're made of-" he was cut off when Lucy hit him with a book.

"Why in the world would you ask her that?! She's a Spartan, a really powerful soldier!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye. It's reason enough to fight her." Happy pointed out.

"No, it's not." Nat deadpanned.

"And really, I can't believe I fell for it." Lucy said, referring to Natsu's earlier reason on bringing her with him for a mission. A depressed aura surrounded around the blonde mage now; Nat just pat her friend on the back for comfort.

"Well, Celestial Wizards can't go back on their word, can they?" Natsu said as he talked with Happy & Plue.

Sighing, Nat then grabbed her helmet and put it under her arm as she started walking towards the door. "If you need anything Luce, you know how to reach me." And with that, the super-soldier was out the door.

"Wonder what she meant by that," Natsu wondered. Happy and Plue nodded at that. Lucy herself just stayed quiet, but glad to know she can still get a hold of the brunette if things go wrong.

Even while she was outside, Nat could hear her friends yelling.

"Now for practice, start calling Happy 'Master'!" _Natsu would suggest something like that._

"No way is that going to happen!" _And of course, Lucy objects._

Shaking her head, Nat put on her Recon helmet and started walking to her destination.

* * *

As Nat made her way to the Fairy Tail guild, she planned out what she'd do to settle in. _I gotta get a couple of local jobs to pay rent once I finally get an apartment. I'll also need some cash for groceries & some new clothes. Hm, I wonder if I can make a team in this new universe._ The armored girl snapped out of her thoughts when she reached the guild's doors.

Before going in, she took off her helmet and placed it under her left arm. As she opened one of the doors, the muffled stomping sound of her boots got some people's attention. She noticed the whole place wasn't rowdy (yet), & that everyone was either talking or checking out the Request Board. A few of the guild members assumed a certain fierce red-head had returned, but many were surprised to see the Spartan instead.

As Nat entered the building, she noticed several eyes were on her. _At least there isn't any fights, yet. It's too early for that_, she thought. Nat then waved her hand and said, "Hello everyone."

That eased everyone's nerves as several of them happily replied, "Good morning, Nat!"

Glad that was out of the way, said girl made her way to the Request Board. She noticed 3 other people were standing in front of it; two guys and a blue-haired girl at the center.

"Oh man, someone got that book stealing job? It was for 200, and I really wanted it." the bluenette said. She and her two friends noticed Nat was also looking at the board. "Oh, hi there! You're Natalie, right? Looking for a job too?"

The brunette turned her head towards the blue-haired girl and nodded. "Certainly. I need some money if I'm gonna find a home, or at least get food. And your name is...?"

"Levy McGarden! Pleased to meet ya!" Levy said as she extended her hand. Nat responded in kind and shook the other girl's hand. "And these are my teammates, Jet and Droy." Both boys greeted the Spartan, the latter simply nodded at them.

"Oh, I heard Natsu & Lucy were gonna take up that mission." Mirajane said in response to Levy's question. She then took notice that Nat was standing in front of the Board too. "Hm, Nat? I thought you'd have gone with Natsu and Lucy."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Right. I actually passed up on that, since I've got other things to do."

"Well, I'm not sure why you did Nat, but things have changed. And Levy, don't be disappointed for not taking the job." Makarov said from where he sat on the bar.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

The Master then said, "The client of that job just contacted me."

That got Nat's attention. "Was it canceled?"

"Not at all. In fact, the reward was just raised to 2 million. Quite something." Makarov said, smirking.

Those listening were shocked to hear the new reward.

"Two million jewels?! Really?" Levy exclaimed.

Nat was tempted to facepalm. If she knew about this, she would've joined the Fire Dragon Slayer & Celestial Mage, even if it's just to stand guard or do the infiltration herself.

From where he sat, Gray smirked at hearing the job's reward going up. "Guess things just got more interesting."

Mira then pointed out Gray was in his boxers, who then went in a little panic to find where his clothes went. Nat just stared blankly, wondering how such a thing was possible. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to the Request Board. Levy and her teammates were not looking at it for the moment, and no one else was either. Nat took a look at some of the jobs available and grabbed a few that had earnest pay, or at least doable for her. She then folded the request fliers and stashed them in 1 of her pouches.

_Well, these jobs will keep me on my feet for a while,_ Nat thought. _Next, I could either earn some money now, or have a word with the Master about my predicament._ The Spartan closed her eyes for a moment before making her choice.

She made her way to the bar to speak to Makarov when someone called her name.

"Hey Nat, would you like something to drink?" Nat turned her head & heard the question from Mira.

"Just coffee, thanks." the brunette replied.

"Coming right up!" Mira went on her way to get the other girl's drink, while Nat took a seat at the bar, a space between her & Gray. The latter took a quick look at the super-soldier's helmet then asked her, "So, Nat was it? What made you not go on that mission with Natsu?"

The tall girl leaned her head on her arm as she looked at the shirtless mage. "Partly because I don't want to put up with his & Happy's idiocy today. And I think Lucy would be fine with them, despite how annoying they are."

"You and Lucy joined together, but did you knew each other beforehand?" Gray asked next.

Nat shook her head at the question. "No, I met her & Natsu on the same day I arrived here in Fiore. I wasn't exactly sure where to go, but thanks to hot-head's directions, here I am in Fairy Tail."

Gray nodded at her answer. "I heard Natsu say you're a super-soldier called a Spartan. I'm sure you're combat specialist, but what kind of magic can you use?"

"Long range, close range, you name it. I've never used a sword, but I know my way around knives. As for my type of magic? Just watch me in a firefight, & you'll know." As Nat finished her sentence, Mira came up and brought her a cup of coffee.

"Here you go! Nice and hot." the white-haired girl said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mira." Nat took a sip of the morning drink and felt the caffeine stimulate her senses. _Been a while since I had any coffee. This is pretty good, too,_ she thought. Nat lifted her head when she heard someone take a seat next to her.

"Yo, new girl. How's it going?" It was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's best drinker, who sat to the left of the armored girl.

Nat noticed the other brunette had a barrel of liquor with her. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

Cana simply shrugged. "I'm gonna really start drinking at noon. By the way, what's a soldier like you doing all the way here in Earthland?"

"Unexpected circumstances after my last mission, really. I...don't remember all the details." Nat answered as she took another drink of her coffee.

"Are you on some sort of mission?" Levy asked, now joining the conversation.

"Not at all. I was just directed to join Fairy Tail thanks to a mage who helped me get back on my feet after a serious firefight I was in." Nat said.

Makarov caught interest in the talk about the Spartan as well. "If I may ask, what is your full name?"

The Spartan turned her head towards the Master. "It's Natalie-B312. Either Nat or Natalie is fine. Sadly, I don't remember my last name." she admitted.

"Sorry to hear that." Cana said. She then took notice of what looked like a necklace around Nat's neck. "What's that around your neck?"

Nat looked at what she was referring to. "Oh, this? It's my dog tag. Everyone in the military where I come from has one. It's usually used to identify those who are wounded or went down on the battlefield."

Levy also saw a few more dog tags hanging from Nat's chest piece. The blue-haired mage squinted her eyes to read some of the names. "Jorge, Kat, and Emile. Did those belong to friends of yours?" the bluenette asked.

Nat took the 3 tags out from under her chest armor. "These are tags from teammates of mine who... didn't make it."

"By that, do you mean..." Gray was afraid to say but Nat answered for him after another drink of coffee.

"They went down fighting, in case you were wondering." Some of the members listening turned looked away in sadly.

"It must be hard, to lose your friends like that." Cana said.

Nat put away Noble's tags as she said, "War can do that to you. But I stay strong and continue to fight. For my friends, old & new, and for the good of humanity. It's what we Spartans are the best; we take combat to a while new level." After she finished her sentence, she gave her now empty cup to Mira. The barmaid was silently listening to the conversation, somewhat sad to hear what Nat has went through before coming to Magnolia.

"Well, at least you're still alive. And Fairy Tail is fortunate to have you as a new part of the family." Makarov said with sincerity as he took another whiff of his pipe.

"That really means a lot, sir." Nat said. She then remembered what she needed to do. "Oh, Master, could ask you something?"

Makarov turned his attention to the tall girl. "I'm all ears, child."

"Actually, it's something personal, and I'd like to talk to you in private about it." Nat said.

The other guild members looked stunned at the sudden request. What could be important to talk to the Master about privately? Said man thought about it before getting off his seat. "Very well, then. Mira, if anything comes up, I'll be in my office."

"Of course, Master." Mira said, that warm smile of hers evident on her face.

"Come, Natalie." And so, Nat followed the Fairy Tail Master to the back of the building where his office is located. With that, the present guild members that were talking with the soldier were left befuddled.

"I wonder what's on her mind," Gray said out loud. Thankfully he kept his clothes on this time.

"Hopefully it's not something bad," Levy added.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Cana then took a gulp of her barrel. "Really, it's none of our business. If Nat wants to talk, we'll be here to listen."

Mira didn't say anything as she finished cleaning the cup Nat used, & got back to serving drinks to other members.

* * *

The armored girl wasn't too surprise to see large bookshelves in the Master's office, as most people in charge do. As she closed the door behind her, Nat also took notice of some photos and artifacts that decorated Makarov's office.

"Have a seat," the old man said.

Without saying anything, Nat sat on 1 of the armchairs and laid her helmet on her lap. Makarov himself was getting seated as he folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them. He focused on the tall girl in front of him. She was at attention, even while sitting and had a hard look in her eyes.

"Well Natalie, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Said girl didn't say anything before asking, "Can I trust that whatever I have to say won't leave this room?"

The Master tilted his head sideways slightly. "Is it that important?"

Nat narrowed her eyes as she replied, "If what I say reaches the wrong ears, I'm not only going to be in trouble, but so will be the people where I'm from."

Makarov was silent for a moment, taking in the answer she gave. He then lifted one his hands, which glowed yellow, before he pointed 2 fingers at the door and a yellow trail highlighted the room.

"Now, no one outside can hear what we say inside. As I asked before, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The super-soldier unconsciously gripped her Recon helmet when he asked. _You knew this has to be taken cared of sooner or later. Better now than to endanger everyone else in the future,_ her thoughts said. She started by asking the Master about some things.

"Have you ever heard of magic that allows a person to see into other worlds, or perhaps even cross them?

The question caught Makarov off guard but he kept his composure. "Well, there have been theories on such things. And in recent years, there are rumors where such magic has worked. Why?"

Nat then stood up and placed her Recon helmet on the Master's desk. She also unholstered her DMR, turning the safety on, and placed it on the chair she was just sitting on.

"What if I told you I wasn't from around here? I don't mean from another country or continent, but I come from an entirely different dimension and time period. And what is a Spartan? Allow me to tell you where I came form, sir."

From there, Natalie went on her lengthy explanation about her true background. She talked about humanity's status & how far into the stars they have settled. Nat then recalled what little childhood memories she had prior to becoming an orphan. She then told the Master about the Spartan-III program, as well as the dangers humanity went up against that needed super-soldiers. At first, the Insurrectionist threat was easier to take in; the arrival & goals of the Covenant were another story.

Makarov nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Nat talk about an alien alliance hellbent on total annihilation of the human race. He thought such things were impossible, that life on other worlds were only talked about in stories. But Nat's collection of Covenant tech at her disposal said otherwise. She then went on about her time as a Spartan, from being someone's personal grim reaper to the few times where she was actually a team player before her Lone Wolf attitude set in.

When it came to her final days as a part of Noble Team, Nat showed those memories through a recorder in her helmet. From her perspective, Makarov saw how the Fall of Reach went; as well as the downfall of Noble Team. Jorge in Operation: Uppercut. Kat from a sniper shot. Carter crashing a Pelican into a Scarab. Emile getting stabbed from behind before paying in kind. And Noble Six herself making her 'final stand'. Jun's fate was unknown, but she assumed he got off-world, or perhaps staying alive on a mountain somewhere.

"So, you mean to tell me you came from another world without magic where humanity has reached a high level of technology? And at some point, our existence was endangered by overzealous beings who say its the will of their gods?" Makarov asked.

"Affirmative, sir. I've held nothing back." Nat said.

"No, it's just... what you've told me is quite unbelievable." He muttered. "But I wonder, how did you end up in Earthland?"

"I was brought over by Mavis Vermillion."

The answer nearly gave Makarov a heart attack as his eyes jumped out of their sockets & he reeled back into his seat in shock.

"Wait, you mean to tell me THE FIRST Master of Fairy Tail saved you from impending doom and put you in our world?!"

Nat blinked at the reaction the old man gave, but answered calmly, "Yes, she did. I thought there was some hidden agenda, but she wanted me to have a second chance at life. And she thought I could make a difference here by being a part of Fairy Tail."

The elder mage pondered on her words as he brought his hand to his chin. "Hm, so the First was a 'she'. I didn't know that." _But why someone like Nat? Could she serve a greater purpose in the future?_ He sighed from this new information. "I also have to ask, how is it you're able to summon your weapons at will?

Nat held out her left wrist and tapped the bracelet, revealing a holographic screen. "Mavis gave this to me. She called it a Dimensional Storage Unit, I believe. Lets me store & bring out items when I need 'em from sub-space."

Makarov nodded. "Ah, that's a convincing way to show people you have Ex-quip magic. Very clever." He then asked her, "So, where does this leave us?"

The Spartan shrugged. "I'm not sure. At the moment, I'm a soldier without any assignment. Guess for now, I try to adjust and earn everyone's trust, as well as try not to freak people out."

"Well, I suppose it'll be an advantage for out guild to have someone like you. Of course, it'd be best to not catch the attention of the Magic Council." he pointed out.

"If anything, Mavis also gave me magic rounds so that I can safely use my guns without putting holes in people." Nat said.

"Now that's reassuring. I won't ask too much of you, except try not to cause too much damage when you're out on missions, or disgrace the guild name."

"I won't let you down, sir. And I most certainly will try to avoid collateral damage. Though, I may be in a new universe, I'll continue my duty as a Spartan protect the innocent." Nat stated.

The Fairy Tail Master smiled at that. "Now I feel happy we've got someone like you on board. So, what else would you like to know, Natalie?"

* * *

It was early afternoon when the Spartan-III exited the Master's office. Those that knew she wanted to talk to the Master privately were worried, but Nat dismissively waved them off. She assured them that nothing was wrong. Makarov himself also said something similar.

Before she headed out, Nat had lunch and got a better look at some of the guild members. The Master gave her descriptions & names of some of the more unique members of the guild. Of course, she already met Natsu, Gray, & Macao, as well as Mira, Cana, and Levy. Nat hasn't anyone that fit Gildarts's description, and he's supposedly the guild's strongest member (save Master). And from what Makarov said, Mystogan shows up on his own time & only speaks to him so no one sees his face.

_Then there's Laxus Dreyar, the Master's grandson. I don't see him anywhere, either. Hmph, hope he isn't a total brat,_ she thought.

Nat then went on her way to do a job or 2 before the day ends. As she exited the guild building, she thought about what the Master told her about how things work around here. She was glad to at least get the basics down.

_Not only are there normal quests where anybody can take them, but there's also the S-Class quests that are extremely dangerous, which have pretty big rewards. Too bad they could only be taken on by an S-Class Mages…or a group with one._

_Of course, there were the SS-Class quests which only S-Class mages can do. No doubt rewards a bigger than normal. Oh right, there are 10 year quests, which were said to be incredibly dangerous in nature but hold promising rewards upon completion. Apparently they're called that because no one's completed such missions in a decade. _

_I don't even want to think about the 100 year quests. Seems like they're highest kind of jobs in this world, considering how dangerous they are that no one's been able to complete them for a century. Makarov did mention that not many people come back alive…_

Nat shuddered at the thought. She may be a Spartan, but even she has her limits. She then took out 1 of the job fliers she got. "Hm, subdue a warehouse of thieves. Wonder where that town is..." After getting directions from a bystander, Nat was on her way to her first job.

_Not surprisingly, I'm going solo. I wonder how Lucy's doing._ Nat shrugged at the thought. "I'm sure she's fine, even though she's with Natsu." Little did she know, the future will test the super-soldier's skills against other threats in this world of magic. And she will need everything at her disposal, as well as friends, to conquer these obstacles.

But then again, Spartans never go down without a fight.

* * *

**That's that. At this point, it felt like the chapter was getting too long. Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker****. ****Sorry to keep you all waiting. Next time, Natalie will finally get her own apartment, as well as another surprise from Mavis. Oh, & Erza will show up. For those who noticed, I made Nat's home world Sera, which is the main setting & planet for the Gears of War universe. There's no official info. on where Noble Six came from, what their personality is, & how tall they are, so each person's version of that Spartan varies.  
**

**Seriously people, it doesn't hurt to write a review. And make you sure you at least spell correctly. Don't just say it's a good chapter or whatever, I want to know what you liked about it, what you didn't like, etc. I don't mind if you add this in your favorites or story alerts, but please leave a review if you can.  
**

**That aside, have a nice day.  
**


	4. Hyper Lethal

**Howdy do, folks. Here is the next chapter, where the Lullaby Arc kicks in, as well as where Noble Six finally meets Erza. How will that go down? Well, I can say that nothing bad will happen, & that the only ones who will get hurt at this time are the bad guys.  
**

**On another note, I'm SO PSYCHED for Halo 4. Recent trailers and ViDocs really got me pumped for what will be in the game. Also, Borderlands 2 is just so much fun to play right now. X3 Nuff said.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hyper Lethal  
**

It has been a few days since Natalie-B312 arrived in Earthland. The Spartan-III, a former member of Noble Team, is now a member of the Fairy Tail guild. And not even a week staying in this new world, Nat has already made a reputation for herself.

It started a few days before, some time after she had her 'talk' with Master Makarov. Her first job as a Fairy Tail member was subduing a warehouse of thieves in another town. The price of completing that job had a good pay, which is what Nat needed to get an apartment of her own, as well as some other necessities. She opted to go on foot to her destination as to save some energy on her Jet Pack.

Nat met with the client first to talk about the job. The man was a concerned citizen who heard of a large group of thugs using an abandoned warehouse as their hideout. He was glad to see a mage from Fairy Tail answered for the job, but was worried Nat will do it alone. She assured the man she's done missions like these back in the military, and then went off to where the thugs' warehouse is.

When she found the place, Nat took a few moments to survey the area. Luckily, there weren't any lookouts or anyone else outside. Nat went out back to catch the enemies off guard. There was only one crony watching the door, and she easily knocked him out. Nat infiltrated the facility with little to no other resistance. She eventually stumbled upon a large open area where all the thieves where gathered. The armored girl also noticed several stacks of boxes out on the floor, possibly with weapons for these punks to use.

_Must be getting ready for a raid or something_, she thought. Nat planned to take out as many as she can in the dark, so she searched for a power box in the open area first. When she was able to, she shut off the lights and used the thieves' confusion to her advantage.

She knocked out a couple of them and dragged their unconscious bodies behind crates before going for the others in the open. Nat carried silenced guns with her this time, as she had on some past covert missions. The less noise she makes in the dark, the better. Granted, the first 3 punks she shot went down without a fuss. And that left many of the other thieves terrified and helpless. Until someone was smart enough to get the lights back on, somehow.

The lights returning somewhat caught Nat off-guard, but her appearance definitely surprised the present goons. The sight of her Fairy Tail mark made them assume the worst. Of course, Nat didn't say a word and proceeded to take of the rest of these thugs. Some of them found their friends lying on the ground or against the walls or crates unconscious, which made the rest panic. Someone shouted to the rest to surround Nat, thinking they could overwhelm her with numbers. Boy, were they going to regret it.

_They're gonna try and get me with bladed weapons._ The super-soldier cracked her knuckles as she kept her eyes open for surprise attacks. _This should be fun._

One guy came at her from behind, but Nat saw his movement on her radar. She immediately backhanded the thief and sent him rolling. Two more guys came at her from opposite sides. She dodged their strikes then butt their heads together, knocking them out. Nat then saw a guy with a weird hairstyle making some fancy moves in front of her, as if to show off or something. She simply raised her M6 Silencer Pistol (loaded with magic rounds) and shot him, knocking him down. The others were surprised to see a gun in use, but tried to stand their ground; emphasis on try.

Another thief with a wide sword came at Nat, but she shot the weapon out of his hands and punched his lights out. Another punk came at her with a knife, but Nat drew her Combat Knife and blocked the incoming attack. With her own weapon, she knocked the guy's knife out of his hands and, with the hilt of her blade, hit him in the abdomen. The blow dropped him onto his back. Without looking, Nat also downed another thief coming at her from the side with her M6S.

The remaining punks got even more scared and huddled together in fear. None tried to go at her at the moment. They were surprised when Nat holstered her weapons, thinking she's quit or something. That is, until she summoned an orange weapon with a triangular black tip on its handle. She aimed her new gun at the still-standing thieves, telling them to surrender while they can.

One guy freaked out and tried to charge her with a sword. _Big mistake,_ Nat thought. She let off a round, the reddish bolt hitting the thief in the chest, sending him flying into a far wall. He was slammed into it, then fell face first onto the ground. At first, those present, minus Nat, thought he was dead. But the guy on the ground said otherwise as he shakily raised a hand. "I'm okay. Ugh..." He immediately passed out.

The rest of the thieves looked at him, then back to Nat. Her only words were these: "I've been hit with, and used, this weapon on several occasions. This," she indicated to her weapon as she reloaded, "is called a Concussion Rifle. Unless you want to end up like that guy, or **worse**, do stand down. Please."

And with that, the remaining thieves dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. For good measure, Nat shot them with her M6S, then tied them up. She exited the facility and went straight to the client. When she brought him to the warehouse to show the results, to say the man was surprised would be an understatement.

A whole building of thieves taken down, with practically no casualties or much collateral damage. And accomplished by someone from Fairy Tail to boot. The man paid Nat the reward, as well as a little extra for the effort done. Nat insisted, but the man waved it off, saying she deserved it. He then called in the local militia to arrest and take away these thieves.

_So I got 170,000 jewels instead. Not bad for my first mission_, she thought. Nat stored away the money in her DSU and made her way back to Fairy Tail on her Jet Pack. It was sunset by the time she arrived in front of the guild. When she got inside, Nat wasn't too surprised to see the whole place was a mess... again. She spotted Natsu picking a fight with Gray, and Loke running away from Elfman. The Spartan-III figured no one would notice her coming in, but she saw Lucy sitting at the bar waving at her. Nat noticed Levy was also sitting with Lucy, and Mira serving drinks to them.

"Hey Nat, how did your day go?" the blonde mage asked.

The armored girl shrugged. "It was productive. I went on my first job alone. Wasn't too bad."

That got some people's attention. "Which job was it?" asked Levy.

"It was the one to subdue a group of thieves. Not the first time I had to do something like that."

Her answer somehow reached Natsu's ears, as he stopped wrestling with Gray and went up to the brunette. "Wait, take down a bunch of thieves?! That's the job I was looking at yesterday!"

"Aye, it was." Happy too joined the conversation, a half eaten fish in his paws. "So you did pull it off?" the feline asked.

Nat nodded. "Certainly did. The reward was worth it."

Mira rested her chin on her arms as she looked at Nat. "So, how much damage was done?"

The Spartan just stared at the white-haired girl for a moment before answering. "If you mean towards the enemy, they never stood a chance."

"Knowing you, it couldn't have been that hard," Natsu muttered.

"Where was this though? Were there, you know, explosions and all that?" Lucy asked.

Nat shook her head. "Nope. It all went down in a warehouse in one of the nearby towns. No collateral damage, if that's what you're all wondering." She then noticed several of the guild members staring wide-eyed at her, Happy doing the same as he paused munching on his fish.

"Was it something I said?" Nat asked.

Natsu pointed a finger at her in surprise. "No way! You couldn't have completed that job without breaking something!"

Nat narrowed her eyes at that statement. "Natsu, unlike you, I try **not** to damage other people's property unless it can't be avoided."

Levy and Lucy were in awe the brunette pulled something like that off.

Mirajane now had a smile on her face. "That's a wonderful thing! You're the first member in months to complete a job without damaging any public property!"

That caught several other people's attention. That included Gray, Cana, Loke, and Elfman, as well as Macao, Jet, and Droy.

"Natalie did what?" Gray wondered as he put his pants on.

"Huh, who knew she had it in her." Elfman said as he put down Loke. The latter dusted himself and looked at the tall soldier in interest. "Guess it's a good thing she joined. Makes us look a little better."

Cana downed another gulp of a barrel of liquor and wiped her lips as she looked at Nat. "At least that soldier knows how to get a job done."

"It was a high paying job, wasn't it Nat?" Happy asked.

It went on for a while with people asking how Nat pulled it off and what else she did. She waved it off, saying it's no big deal. Some of the other guild members were curious as to how Nat took down a large group of thieves with magical arsenals. She didn't say anything as she had her dinner. Nat was eventually left alone with Lucy, who talked about her day with Natsu. The armored girl wasn't shocked to hear the job the pinkette chose didn't go as planned, but the fact that the client didn't even have the reward money almost made Nat fall out of her seat.

Deciding to call it a day, Nat and Lucy left the guild and went back to the latter's house. The blonde didn't mind the Spartan staying another night, or however long until she can find a place of her own. All in all, Natalie spent her day rather well. Now with some money, she can find her own apartment, or at least get some clothes and food. As she and Lucy tucked in for the night, the super-soldier knew the next day will also be another busy one.

* * *

The next morning came, and once again, Nat was the first one up. Not wanting a repeat of the previous day, she got up and did some morning exercises in the living room instead. She did push ups and sit ups before taking a quick shower. When she was done, she got a look at her armor in its current state.

_It's not damaged, but I can't be too careful._ As Nat looked over her custom Mjolnir armor, she heard the knob at the door shake. She then took out a shotgun from her DSU and cautiously made her way to the door. When she opened it, Nat was treated to the sight of Natsu and Happy once again standing outside Lucy's place. The duo were frightened to see her glaring at them; not to mention the sight of her holding the shotgun didn't help.

At that moment, Lucy herself woke up. As she exited her room, she saw Nat standing at the front door and her weapon in one hand. The poor blonde facepalmed, already having an idea of what's going on. She just told Nat to keep an eye on the Fire Dragon Slayer and his feline companion while she got dressed. The brunette complied and closed the door behind her as she stepped outside. Natsu and Happy opted to sit on the wall as they waited, boredom evident on their faces.

When Lucy was done, she let the three of them back into the house. Nat herself got suited up, but this time Natsu and Happy were also watching with interest. She didn't mind as she got each part of her armor on. She then walked out, waving goodbye to her friends and saying they might not see her until the next day. Natsu, Lucy and Happy waved back and wished her luck on whatever she needed to do.

Nat stopped by a cafe and got coffee and a bagel before going about her day. Luckily she had enough money for food, at least. Today, Nat went home browsing. She decided to go with a place away from Lucy's, but not too far so she can reach the blonde when needed. _Or at least where Natsu doesn't mind me,_ she thought. Once she got a place, Nat will then get some furniture and groceries, as well as new clothes.

By the time it was noon, she finally found a place to stay. And the rent wasn't too bad. At 40,000 jewels a month, it wasn't something to complain about. Of course, saving the proprietor from thugs might have something to do with a discount from the usual rent. Nat decided to keep that part to herself, unless it's necessary to bring it up with Lucy or someone else.

Natalie looked around her new apartment, which was somewhat similar to Lucy's, but it was unique in its own way. She didn't really dwell on the details; Nat was just glad to finally get a place for herself to can call home. She settled in and got out some of the clothes that were in her DSU. It wasn't much, since it's mostly made up of the ones she had whenever she was not on the battlefield. She sighed, knowing this is where she really gets busy.

"Guess I can get more things to wear. Or perhaps food for myself." Nat thought about it before coming to a decision. She decided to do a local mission or two and then go buy some necessities. And after dropping a few boxes out of the DSU onto her living room, Nat locked her door and went out into town.

* * *

By midday, Natalie had accomplished several things she needed to do. The armored girl got some local jobs done and earned more jewels for her work. Not only is the Spartan a warrior, but she's also proven to be a good Samaritan. At this time, Nat decided to pay the guild a visit, see how things are this time around. As she was walking to Fairy Tail, she noticed that some people were looking at her oddly, or whispering to their friends while staring at her. Nat ignored them and kept walking, knowing the kind of attention Spartans get back in her dimension. Most people appreciate how effective the super-soldiers are on the battlefield, but out in public, that's another story.

Nat finally reached the guild, and like the past few times, removed her helmet and tucked it under her arm before going in. Like yesterday, her visit was unnoticed by most, except by some of the people she was more familiar with. By now, Nat was used to the fights that go on in the guild. She doesn't think about it and tries not to get involved.

Nat took a seat next to Lucy who was sitting at the bar with Levy. Both girls were talking about something related to books, the blonde being the first to notice the Spartan's presence in the guild.

"Hey Nat! How has your day been?" the blonde asked.

The super-soldier laid her helmet in front of her on the bar before turning her attention to the blonde. "Pretty good, actually. I finally found my own place to stay."

"Is it some place fancy?" Levy wondered.

The brunette shook her head. "It's something similar to Lucy's place. I didn't really care if it had extraordinary features or not, just so long as it's a place I can afford rent & call home while I'm here."

Lucy and Levy nodded in understanding. The Celestial mage then asked, "Do you mind if we come by your place at some point?"

The armored girl just stared at her friend for a moment before responding. "I think it's best if I don't tell people where I live. You should know why."

The blonde was confused by her statement, until she realized what Nat meant. "Oh right. Someone like Natsu could barge in at anytime."

Levy sweatdropped at that. "I can't believe he's been doing that to you, Lucy."

"I've been lucky that the first few times. I let Nat stay with me & she was able to keep him & Happy in line."

Nat shrugged. "I just did what was necessary. Besides, it's what friends do." Lucy smiled, happy to hear the older girl has her back.

Suddenly, Nat noticed out of the corner of her eye someone being thrown - into Lucy's direction. She immediately got up & grabbed the person from behind before they could hit anything or anyone.

Nat was surprised to see it was Natsu in her hands. Apparently, someone tossed him during the ongoing brawl.

"Wow Nat, nice catch! I owe ya!" the Fire Dragon Slayer said as he smiled at Nat, who was holding him by the back of the shirt. She let him down and became aware of some of the other guild members yelling.

"You idiot! You could've hit Lucy or anyone else!" Gray yelled, somehow in his boxers.

"You were the one who threw me, ya stripping dork!" Natsu yelled before lunging after the shirtless mage.

"Aye!" Happy shouted from another part of the guild hall.

Nat pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I think this has gone on long enough."

Lucy looked worriedly at the armored girl. "Wait, what? Nat, what are you doing?"

"I don't think this will end well," Levy murmured, having an idea what will happen next.

Nat made her way to the brawl going on, with Natsu and Gray at the center of it. Someone finally pointed out the Spartan walking towards the mess. "Guys, Nat's going to fight!"

That got everyone's attention as they turned to see the red and blue armored girl with her arms crossed & an unamused look on her face.

"Looks like someone's not happy right now." Loke said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, so you've decided to come fight me, Nat?" Nastu asked as he held Gray down. The latter briefly looked up to see the brunette girl glare at them in particular.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" The super-soldier demanded.

Natsu accusingly pointed at Gray. "He started it!"

Gray, in turn, pointed back at him. "You were the one who started making a fuss!"

"What was that, you good for nothing dirt-bag?!"

"You heard me, hot head!"

Nat let her arms fall to her sides as she kept staring at the duo. "I don't care who started it, **I** will be the one who **ends it**!"

Suddenly, Elfman appeared between the two and broke 'em up. "Alright, give it a rest, you two! If you wanna settle things, do it like a real man! Not a stupid shouting contest like a bunch of kids!"

"Elfman, you're not helping," Nat deadpanned.

Said white-haired muscle male turned his attention to the tall girl. "Is that a challenge, I hear? As a man, I'll prove myself how strong I am compared to-" He was cut off when Nat elbowed him in the stomach, then she did a palm strike that sent him into a pillar, which made him slide down slowly and sat defeated against it. All eyes were now turned to Nat, some of the other guild members forming a circle around her.

"You know, picking a fight with a Spartan is something none of you should ever do. I guarantee it won't end well." Nat sternly stated. She looked around her at those who would be dumb enough to take her on.

"You're right. It's also not in my style to fight a lady." Loke said, being the first to step forward.

"Wanna know what I think of people like you?" the brunette asked.

The orange-haired mage tilted his glasses downward slightly. "What is it?" His answer was an armored fist to his face and being sent crashing into a table.

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys." Nat got into a stance, awaiting whomever would be 'brave' enough to come at her next.

On the sidelines, Lucy watched the ongoing fight. "I didn't really like the sight of Loke when I first saw him myself. I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or laugh about it, though."

"I think we should just watch and see what Nat does next," Levy suggested.

Back with the Spartan, she blocked a punch from one guy and kicked him into another person. Another guy tried to get her from behind, but Nat elbowed him and sent him sliding into a wall. Macao himself aimed to get in a few hits, but ll he got was a knee to the stomach and being pushed backwards. Jet and Droy tried to flank Nat, but she was quick to dodge their strikes and butt their heads together, knocking 'em out. One by one, all other opposing members were brought down. Of course, Nat didn't seriously injure any of her guild-mates.

The only ones left were Gray and Natsu themselves. When the two noticed the unconscious/writhing in pain bodies around them, they stopped bickering with each other and focused their attention on Natalie. Said girl looked like she didn't even break a sweat.

"Alright, which one of you wants to go first?" Nat asked.

Gray and Natsu were wide-eyed to see what the super-soldier had done. Gray looked for his shirt first before giving a response. "So, what you said about Spartans being combat specialists wasn't a joke. I was wondering if I'd have a go against you." The dark-haired mage then got into a stance, bracing himself for whatever Nat would throw at him. Unfortunately for him, the latter was quicker.

Nat closed the distance between them and swept one of Gray's legs. While he was in mid-air, she roundhouse kicked him into another table, knocking him out cold. The armored girl then turned to Natsu, who had a shocked look on his face.

"You said you wanted to fight me, didn't you?"

"Got that right! Now's my chance to show everyone I can take on a Spartan!" Natsu got fired up - literally - and charged Natalie. To those watching, it looked like she was going to get burned badly. But within 5 seconds, this fight was over. Nat simply clothes-lined Natsu and immediately elbowed him into the floor, putting out his flames and knocking him out.

All those present were shocked at what just happened. Single handedly, Natalie-312 pretty much owned a majority of those in Fairy Tail that tried to go at her. Some of those sitting on the sidelines now knew better than to mess with the Spartan. Nat has proven to be someone that shouldn't be crossed, & that she can fight with or without magic.

"Natsu!" Happy worriedly rushed to the pinkette's side. Nat was silent for a moment before reassuring he'll be fine. She then silently made her way back to the bar, now wanting to call it a day. Nat wouldn't be surprised if people now get a little afraid of her. But at least one person says otherwise.

"Woot! You showed 'em who's boss, girl!" Cana cheered from her bench. She then took a large gulp from her mug. "How about a drink to celebrate how 'bad' ya really are?"

The taller brunette politely turned down her offer. "I'll pass. Maybe next time." When she reached the bar, she noticed Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane staring intently at her. "If what I just did scared any of you girls, I don't blame you."

Levy shook her head before answering. "It's not that. It's just..."

"What you did was incredible! You weren't kidding when you said Spartans are the ultimate soldiers." Lucy said in amazement.

Nat smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad to hear it. Comes with being a Hyper Lethal Vector, even amongst other Spartans."

The girls tilted their head sideways slightly. "Hyper lethal? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means I can ruin a person's day real well. Or in layman's terms: I'm VERY good at killing." Nat said with a straight face.

The statement made Lucy, Levy, and Mira stare at her in shock. "W-what do you mean?" The white-haired barmaid asked.

"Before you ask anything else, I kill only when absolutely necessary, not because I enjoy it. Years of training, combat, and recently war, has taught me several ways of fighting, as well as putting down your enemies. We Spartans are still tasked with the defense of the innocent and help those in need, no matter where we are." Nat explained.

The trio nodded understandingly at that. "Well, it's a good thing you joined Fairy Tail, Nat. You really know how to fight." Mira said.

"Yeah, we're a force to be reckoned with now." Levy added.

"Hopefully no one tries to take her for themselves. Or worse." Lucy said.

The brunette put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry Luce. It won't happen. Now if you'll excuse me..." Nat then picked up her helmet and placed it under her arm as she made her way to the door. She turned back to Mira and said, "I do apologize for any property damage I caused. And really, I wasn't trying to get attention. Just a little peace once in a while won't hurt."

"Wait, you're not going to stick around?" Levy wondered.

The armored girl shrugged. "Sorry, not much else for me to do here. And I need to settle in to my new home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, the girls said goodbye to the Spartan as she left the building.

Nat stopped by a grocery store first to get some food. After purchasing what she needed, she stored what she bought into her DSU and continued walking home. When she finally reached her new home, she felt something odd when she opened the door. Then she noticed some of her boxes were stacked to the side near the window.

_That can't be right. I locked the door before I left._ She closed the front door and drew an M6G Pistol, wary that someone might be in here. Nat noticed the door to her own room was slightly open and heard noise coming from it. Or rather, she smelled something peculiar, as if... familiar? Nat listened more closely to the noise. _It sounds like whistling. Wait. No, it can't be. Not here._

She took notice of a strange object in her living room. It looked like some sort of chair, but where it's cushion should be is some sort of glowing port instead. And the top end of the object had what Nat assumed to be an antennae. The super-soldier took note of the blue color the outside of the object is, and how it glowed dimly on the inside.

The Spartan-III slowly walked to her bedroom door & warily opened it, watching for any sign of movement. Then she heard the whistling noise again. Looking at her radar, Nat saw a yellow blip on it. And what she saw in the room almost made her drop her Pistol.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Nat saw a creature she never thought of seeing again. It was floating in mid-air, had a snake-like head with 6 eyes (3 on each side), and 4 tentacles, as well as a bloated 'back'. This is an alien called a Huragok in the Covenant language, or in human terms, an Engineer. Said creature was looking through a box of Nat's before it turned it's attention to the owner.

_-Greetings Reclaimer. Welcome home.-_

Nat was surprised it knew English, as well as the fact that it spoke with a feminine-like tone. What did it mean by 'Reclaimer'? The super-soldier wanted nothing more than answers at the moment.

"Alright, how did you get in here? Please don't tell me the Covenant is, too." Nat then saw the Engineer was holding a data pad, one that was used by humans. It handed her the device, and she took it carefully. Nat was glad to see a familiar device, but wondered what the Engineer was doing with it. Shrugging, the UNSC soldier opened the messages folder and read the first one of the list. Who it was from did somewhat surprise the brunette.

"Mavis brought the Engineer over? Huh, clever girl." The Spartan-III read over the message the mage wrote.

"Dear Natalie,

Salutations! I trust your time with Fairy Tail is well so far? I 'heard' you recently found yourself a home, and I'm glad to hear it. As promised, I sent along something - or rather, someone - to help you take care of your armor, and any other concerns you may have with your equipment. As a bonus, this device your holding also has some schematics to a few other things that may be of use to you. What they are remains to be a surprise. ;) (_"She knows how to use emoticons? Wow..."_)

Anyway, the Engineer with you, as your people call them, are in fact biological supercomputers. If you've seen any of their kind out in the field, you'll know they're excellent with machinery. If you want any other details, it'd be best if you ask the Engineer yourself. It turns out to be a 'girl', as I've asked it. She goes by the name 'Helpful Giver', though. I came up with a more memorable name instead, so she can also be called JACK now. (_"Wait, what?!"_) It's an acronym I came up with that stands for:

Jacqueline

Annabelle

Caroline

Kerensky

To me, it seems to fit. (_"...seriously? Kinda odd if you ask me. But it's better than being a complicated machine-like designation."_) JACK here will help you any way she can. And her kind is very friendly, I might add. From what I was able to find out, they're a pacifist species. Engineers are also to be said to be an old race. Anyway, I don't think they need to be fed or anything, at least. I'm sure you don't need me to remind you, but it'd also be best if no one else know about her. Unless, of course, you can trust those individuals. Now how did I get her? Well, when I found her, she was, thankfully, alone; examining some machinery on Reach, I might add. And after coming to her with a proposition, she was willing to help you in exchange for freedom from those Covenant. I doubt they'll notice she went missing.

Btw, it was a good idea of you to explain to Makarov the other day why you're here. If you need anything else, I'll come to you. Have a nice day.

Mavis :) "

After Nat was done reading the message, she tapped the screen to go back to its default page and gave the pad back to JACK. The armored girl then removed her helmet and took in the new information. _So, not only do I get a friendly alien to help me take care of my stuff, there's also an off-chance we can build something together. I don't know if I should be happy or freaked out._

Nat turned to JACK, who was looking curiously at her. "So, what do you wanna do now?" The floating alien was silent for a moment before setting the data pad down and giving an answer.

_-Whatever do you require now? I will gladly assist you to the best of my abilities, Reclaimer.-_

_And there she goes using that term again_, Nat thought. "What do you mean when you call me a 'Reclaimer'?" she asked with air quotes.

_-Your kind is supposedly the successors of my creators, whom have vanished long ago. ...my apologies. Not enough data to give a proper answer.-_

_Creators? So does that mean they existed with another society or something before the Covenant got them?_ Sighing, Nat then went back to the living room where the boxes and...new chair are, JACK following suit. The brunette noticed a few of her guns were laid out on a table, their respective clips removed and next to the appropriate gun.

"You were looking at what's in my crates?" Nat asked, pointing at her laid out weaponry.

_-Curiosity. It gives me a better idea of what is at your disposal. Although, fighting is not within my parameters. My kind fears violence. If possible, we avoid it.-_

"So, you've cut ties with the Covenant? Can you contact any other Engineers?"

JACK shook her head. -_I am unable to communicate with anyone from our original dimension. Unless we gain proper devices, or find facilities, to do so, we are on our own. Though, I am happy to be hear instead of shackles of those Covenant._-

Curious, Nat asked her more questions.. "Why's that? What have they done to you?"

-_They let my kind around dealing with machines, but out on the battlefield, we're strapped with bombs so we don't fall into enemy hands. Not all creatures of the Covenant appreciate our help either._- The blue alien looked away sadly after that statement.

Nat stared at the Engineer at what it just said. She now understood these creatures only do what they do best, and are treated poorly so no one else can use them. _That's no way to treat these guys. They deserve better,_ she thought.

"Alright, well, let me unpack and we can get to work, shall we?" Nat proposed. JACK brightened up at the idea. -_Very well. Would you like me to examine your armor?-_

"Yeah, please do. I'm glad there's someone now who can help me take care of it." And once again, Nat took her custom MJOLNIR armor off, piece by piece. She gave her helmet to JACK for examining. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower and unpack other things I got today." With that, both Spartan and Engineer got busy.

Half an hour later, Nat filled her fridge & cabinets with food, and her new clothes were in her closet. She was now moving the boxes to a corner so they don't obstruct hers or anyone's way. And of course, she put away the guns from earlier. JACK was looking through some of the footage the recorder in Nat's Recon helmet had. She was now aware what went down on the planet Reach, as well as how Nat has been doing in this new world.

"Hey JACK." Said being turned its head to Nat. "What's with the weird looking chair? Is that yours?"

JACK floated to the object in question. -_This is a miniature version of the recharge station my kind uses. The original version was larger, and can house a lot more of us. It is where we can repair each other in combat scenarios, as well as share information. Fortunately, this unit is equipped with systems to fix me should the need arise._-

"So it's basically your bed?" Nat asked.

_-If that is how you see it, then yes.-_

The brunette then had the idea of moving the min-station to somewhere safe, in case anyone would dare break in and get too curious. "How about we move it into my bedroom? It should be safer there."

_-I don't see why not. And it would be better if you were within closer range of me if I am in danger.-_

"Then let's get to it." Lucky for Nat, she didn't have to do heavy lifting to move JACK'S 'bed'. The super-soldier slowly pushed it along into her room, putting it in front of the foot of her bed. "That oughta do it."

JACK floated in the air near Nat, observing as her own home was moved to a safer location. The Engineer then turned its attention to the crates in the living room. It opened one of them and found a few Covenant weapons mixed with human ones. Nat took notice and wondered what her... friend was doing.

"Something catch your eye?" She asked.

JACK was holding a Brute Shot when asked the question. She then took off the blade part of it, then the whole grenade launcher itself. -_I learn by deconstructing and reconstructing. My kind often does this when we see something new, broken, or if it's within our curiosity before moving on.-_

Nat tilted her head sideways. "That so? Well, I think that's a good way to learn new things." The Spartan-III then saw JACK put back together the Brute Shot within seconds after dismantling it. _Wow, she's a fast learner. Wonder what else she can do,_ Nat thought.

After having a little dinner, Nat worked with JACK on some of the equipment the brunette had, as well as fix any that were broken. They didn't talk much, only when one of them was unsure about handling something. When midnight hit the clock, Nat decided to call it in and went off to bed. JACK soon followed, knowing rest would also do her good. Even bio-supercomputers need a little shut-eye.

"Nighty night, JACK." Nat said.

_-Good night to you as well... Natalie.-_ The Engineer inserted itself into its home module, with only her back sticking out. It looked like she was a rock sitting on a chair.

"Yeah. We're gonna be busy now. Hopefully this world will be prepared for us." Shutting off the lights, Nat eventually drifted to sleep as well. Tomorrow, and the rest of the week, will certainly take an interesting turn.

* * *

By now, Nat goes through a routine similar to what she had in the UNSC when not in battle. Get up early, do some morning exercises, then go about your day. Except now, the Spartan-III is pretty much free to do as she please. After a quick shower, Nat opted to go the day without her armor. She also picked one of her new clothes to wear today. Sure, the super-soldiers weren't too picky with clothing choices, but at least they knew not to go with something indecent.

Before going to the guild, Nat gave JACK some instructions while the former was out. "Hey JACK, could you give my armor a checkup while I'm gone? Also, see if you can install a little security system. I don't want any unexpected visitors dropping by & taking my stuff, or you."

The Engineer acknowledged her orders. -_I will do as you asked. I shall inform you if I require materials, or if anything comes up.-_

Nat nodded. "Sure thing. You take care." And with that, the brunette was out the door. She may be out of her armor, but that didn't mean Nat was unarmed. She had a combat knife on her right boot, as well as her DSU disguised as a bracelet on her left wrist. She also had a Pistol holstered on her right thigh, courtesy of JACK helping her sew a magnet into her pants. Nat also had carried an Assault Rifle with a gun strap on her back.

The brunette is also wearing some of her new clothes. Nat wore a blue shirt that said 'Never Surrender' in white letters, and olive green baggy cargo pants. Of course, she still had some boots from the UNSC whenever she was off duty.

When she reached Fairy Tail, everything was (at the moment) calm. Nat noticed many of her fellow guild members were sitting around bored. She also saw some of them were looking at her in surprise. Nat assured them she won't cause trouble. The brunette found her way to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"Hey Nat. Good to see you." Lucy greeted.

"Likewise, Lucy," the brunette replied. "Huh, it seems a little quieter here now."

Natsu was laying his head down on a table when he heard her statement. He lazily turned his head to Nat to give a response. "No thanks to you, everyone's a little on edge of what you did yesterday."

Natalie shrugged. "Hey, I just wanted a little peace, not cause a scene."

"Aye, but everyone now knows you're a strong fighter." Happy pointed out.

The pinkette sighed. "Yeah, yeah. That aside, we should probably look for another job."

"Yup. We need more food money." The blue cat said.

Lucy shook her head. "If we had taken the 2 million from that last job, we wouldn't be sitting here."

Nat then gave a suggestion. "Maybe I can do a job with you guys if you want."

The idea wasn't ignored, but another thought came to Lucy's mind. "That sounds like a good idea, but we'll need to find a job soon. I gotta pay rent next week."

"Go ahead and look for a job. I'll just be at the bar." Nat said. Lucy nodded and went looking at the Request Board while the brunette took a seat. Nat put down her assault rifle next to her and pulled out a data pad from her DSU. She would go through a checklist on what was in her inventory, as well as information that Makarov provided her of this world. Mira passed by and asked if she wanted anything, Nat only asked for coffee. The white-haired barmaid happily went to get her a cup.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nat noticed Lucy looking unsure at some of the available jobs. "I never knew these things would be so varied," she heard the blonde say.

Mirajane gave Nat her coffee before turning her attention to Lucy. "If you do decide on a job, let me know. The Master's out."

"He is?" Nat asked.

"Yup." Mira nodded. "He's at a conference with other guild Masters. It's sort of like the Magic Council, but not." She then asked Reedus for a light pen, in which she used it to draw a chart in mid-air to explain how the Magic World is organized. Nat got the gist of it from Makarov during their talk the other day.

_So the Magic Council is below the government, but they're the most powerful organization. With 10 members, they uphold all rules and regulations._ Nat thought back. _Even criminals can be charged by the Council. Not to mention the many Guild Masters, who pass on what the Council says, and communicate with other Masters. Interesting..._

Nat took a sip of her coffee as she continued reading her data pad. No one really payed attention to her, thankfully. She then heard Lucy scream, but it was because of a scare by Natsu. The brunette rolled her eyes, not wanting to be involved. Of course, what caught her attention was the mention of Dark Guilds.

_And those guys are bad apples that don't follow the rules and do as they please._ Nat heard. Looks like conflict with them may be inevitable. Depending on what they've done, I may actually have to put them down.

Of course, overhearing of how Natsu & Lucy's 'teamwork' is going also caught her attention.

"Since we picked the last job, it's your turn Lucy!" Happy said.

"Not a chance. As far as I'm concerned, this team is disbanded." The blonde said with a frown.

Nat then joined the conversation. "Guys, it'd be best to not push your luck. Take it easy on Lucy."

Natsu, once again, accusingly pointed at Nat. "Well, if you hadn't walked out on us, we might've formed a great team!"

"She made her choice, Nastu. Don't blame her." Lucy said.

"Why not follow Natalie's example, Lucy? She knows better to avoid idiots like Natsu." Gray said from a nearby table.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out, in which the black-haired mage looked for his articles of clothing in a panic.

"What would you know, jerk?" Natsu asked. And so, he and Gray were at it again, & everyone was watching. Except Loke, who was 'asking' Lucy to team up with him. Or rather, he was hitting on the Celestial Wizard. The orange-haired playboy then freaked out when he saw Lucy's keys & ran away in tears.

"What was that about?" Lucy wondered.

"Loke has had a bad experience with Celestial Wizards in the past." Mira said.

"What, did he date one at some point?" Nat thought out loud.

The barmaid shrugged. "Apparently, it didn't work out for them."

"Why am I not surprised." said Lucy. Suddenly, Natsu was knocked into her, no thanks to Gray.

Sighing, Nat pinched the bridge of her nose. _I am in no mood to step in, today. I just hope someone else takes care of them, however low chances are._ She blocked out the insults Gray and Natsu were throwing at each other, Lucy sweatdropping at the sight. Even so, everyone else just laughed at their antics. Even Lucy chuckled a bit at how silly her guild mates were acting.

The mood was killed when Loke came back through the front door and had a look of fear on his face. "Bad news! Erza's back! And she's on her way now!"

That sent everyone in a panic, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy and Natalie. The latter simply shrugged and went back to her coffee and reading. The super-soldier noted that Mira said Erza is the strongest female member in the guild, despite being a little frightening. _Wonder what makes everyone so afraid of her_, Nat wondered. But as a precaution, she put her assault rifle on the table in front of her. _Good thing I already loaded it with magic rounds. Though, I want to avoid a fight, if possible._ As much as Nat wanted to know what was going on, she opted to not be the center of any attention today. She was done with her coffee cup & tapped her data pad to scroll through the information.

The sound of footsteps quieted everyone, with only whispers being heard from various individuals. Nat really wondered what's got these people on edge. Her answer came through the front door. Enter a girl with long scarlet hair, brown eyes, wearing an armored suit the waist up, as well as a blue skirt and knee length high-healed boots. A loud suddenly BOOM shook the building. Nat had to look around to see what caused it and was surprised to see a giant horn next to a redhead girl in knight-like armor. _She carried THAT? Wow, she must be strong._ Nat thought. _But I doubt she's as strong as Spartan-IIs._ The UNSC soldier immediately turned around, hoping to not catch anyone's eye.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"Wow, pretty," Lucy whispered.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master's out at a Conference right now." Mira answered.

Erza nodded at the response. "I see."

One guy asked what was with the horn she carried. Erza replied it was the horn of a monster she slayed and the villagers she helped decorated the horn in celebration. The redhead then went on about what she heard Fairy Tail do recently. Or rather, some of the bad things.

_With the tone she's using, she could make a good drill sergeant._ Nat was one of the few to not turn around and see what Erza had to say. Or rather, she partly listened to Erza talk.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" the redhead asked.

"Aye." Happy directed her attention to a, what most people would describe, pathetic sight. Despite still being shirtless, Gray had his arm over Natsu & shook his head, the other teen repeating the gesture.

"Hey there Erza. We're the best of friends like always." Gray said nervously.

"Aye." Natsu said weakly.

"He turned into another Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

If she were seeing the sight now, Nat would probably smile. But she still didn't turn around, not wanting to be on someone's bad side.

"It's nice to see you two get along. But even good friends fight now and then." Erza said, content that Gray & Natsu weren't fighting at the moment.

"How can they be so afraid of her? To me, she's like one of the other people here who's actually sane." wondered Lucy.

Mirajane once again used the magic light pen to draw some pictures. "Natsu challenged Erza to a fight years ago, & he got beat up pretty bad."

"He had it coming," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"One day, she saw Gray walking around without a shirt & beat him up too." Macao remembered.

"Oh yeah, Loke hit on Erza once. And he got socked in the face real good." added Cana.

_Why does that sound familiar._ Nat was tempted to leave and get some supplies for her & JACK to work with, but chose to keep quiet for now.

"Before I ask anything else, I want to confirm something." Erza said.

"What would that be?" Mirajane wondered, tilting her head sideways.

"There was a recent rumor about someone from Fairy Tail who did a job without collateral damage. I'm glad that someone finally did something right, but it's who did that job I'm concerned about."

Everyone was silent and wide-eyed at what the redhead said. Several individuals had an idea of where this was going. The person in question paused what they were doing, listening intently.

Erza continued. "I heard this person was able to subdue a warehouse full of thieves single handedly. What intrigues me is that it was someone in armor that did it. From what I hear, it was a girl with our guild's symbol on their shoulder. But last I checked, I did NOT have red and blue armor. So, can anyone tell me who this person is?"

Not one person said a thing after the question was asked. Many looked like their eyes were gonna jump out of their sockets, while others were sweatdropping. Some even thought a conflict would ensue soon enough. But alas, an answer came to the redhead.

"That would be me." Everyone, including Erza, now turned their attention to the tall brunette making her way towards the female knight. The redhead raised an eyebrow, seeing that this girl had a gun at her side, as well as one strapped on her back. Erza also noted there was a scar on the girl's left cheek, as well as how bright her green eyes are.

"And who might you be?" Erza asked.

Standing at attention, the brunette gave an answer. "I'm Lieutenant Natalie-312, UNSC Navy. You can call me Nat, if you wish."

"A Lieutenant? What brings someone with a military background to our guild? And do you not have a last name?"

"Unexpected circumstances after my previous mission." Nat explained, as she did to Lucy & others who've asked. The brunette then looked away sadly. "As for my last name, I honestly don't remember it. Sorry."

Erza shook her head. "Don't worry about it. So long as you're not here to cause our guild any harm, I've got no reason to fight you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Nat acknowledged.

"Nat's new, but she's no pushover." Cana said from her table.

"No kidding, she took a lot of us down easy yesterday." Macao added.

Erza turned her head to them, then back to Natsu and Gray who looked away in shame. "Did she now?"

The pinkette and his 'friend' nodded. "I even went at her with my fire magic. She didn't use any magic at all!" spoke Natsu.

"Yeah, she sent me and several others flying." Gray pointed out.

"I'm lucky I didn't get a broken nose," Loke muttered.

"Aye, Nat's pretty tough!" Happy added.

The redhead mage looked back between those who spoke and Nat. She didn't think someone new in the guild would get this much praise, or have significant fighting skills. "Natalie, right? Can I ask what sort of magic you use?"

Said girl just shrugged and gave a straight face. "As I've told Gray, just watch me in a firefight and you'll know what I can do."

"Fair enough. And if what rumors say are true, where is your armor?" Erza asked.

That caught everyone's attention; most didn't notice Nat came to the guild today without her armor on. Some were even surprised to come to that realization.

"Really people? I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Lucy exclaimed.

Nastu turned his head to the blonde. "Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I think a lot of us were just focused on her face for some reason." Mirajane brought up.

_Better than other parts of my body_, Nat thought.

"Getting that soldier mad is something none of us should do. But hey, at least she isn't the type who brags." Cana said before taking another gulp of her barrel.

Gray shook his head. "Nat has proven herself to be a combat specialist. Who knows what else she's got up her sleeves."

"No kidding. She looks like someone who can take on an army be herself." Loke commented.

"AHEM!" Everyone stopped talking & saw Erza impatiently tapping her foot. "I was asking Nat something, _not_ wanting your opinions."

The tall brunette waved it off. "Hey hey, I'm still here. To answer your question, my armor is getting a checkup by an engineer I met recently."

Erza tilted her head sideways. "Is it broken? And why an engineer?"

"No, my armor's good. It's a VERY sophisticated piece of hardware, plus there's a lot of specs in it that need proper maintenance. I don't wanna bore you with all the details, but even without it, I can still fight."

"That's a Spartan for you." Happy said. The feline now had the attention of the redhead wizard, who asked, "What do you mean by Spartan?"

Happy raised a paw as he gave a reply. "Right, Natalie is a super-hyper-go-soldier from a faraway land!"

His statement pretty much just made everyone sweatdrop; Nat herself simply facepalmed, tempting to chuck the little floating cat out the window.

"Ugh. Happy, Nat is a Hyper _Lethal_ super-soldier. She does a lot of the impossible that normal people can't." Lucy answered.

"Hyper Lethal, huh? I don't hear that term used often." Erza said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Nat asked.

"I sometimes hear it describe those in the military who are good at what they do. Or, individuals that take up mercenary jobs." the redhead said.

Nat stood silent, having nothing else to say. Erza looked like she wanted to ask more, but decided not to press further... for now. "Well, I'm glad to meet you, Natalie. No doubt your being here will do good for the guild. Before I was 'sidetracked', Natsu! Gray!"

Both boys stood straight when their names were called.

"Now that I've met Natalie, I wanted to ask you two a favor." Erza stated. "I heard something disturbing while I was out and I wanted to consult with the Master about it. But since he's out, I figure this must be dealt with immediately. Since you both are the strongest here, I am in need of your help."

That last sentence stirred whispers among the other guild members.

"Erza's asking them for help?"

"Wonder what the request is..."

"Must be something bad if she needs them."

"Erza, Natsu and Gray..." Mirajane murmured. "I never thought something like this would happen." Lucy and Nat, who was standing to the former's right, looked at Mira in curiosity. "They could very well be Fairy Tail's strongest team..."

Lucy's jaw looked like it was going to drop, while Nat's eyes widened slightly at that statement. The brunette looked back to the trio mentioned. _Hm, this should be interesting,_ she thought.

"We leave tomorrow. Get your things ready." As Erza was about to leave, she turned back to Nat. "And Nat, you're also more than welcome to join us."

Said girl shrugged. "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

Erza chuckled. "Right. Well then, have a nice day." And with that, the redhead left, leaving many of her fellow guild-mates baffled. Nat herself took leave some time later, with some plans of her own.

* * *

**Magnolia Station, Next Day...**

"Argh! This is freaking unbelievable! Why do I have to team up with you of all people?!" Natsu yelled, clearly not pleased to work with Gray.

"You're telling me! It must be Erza's mistake to ask you for help. I'm all she needs!" Gray shouted back.

"Then how about you go by yourself?"

"Right, like I wanna get beaten up by Erza later." The two hadn't noticed how much attention was on them. Their fighting knocked some peoples' bags over, as well as making some get out of their way.

Lucy sweatdropped at the boys' arguing. She sat at a bench holding Plue on her lap, Happy to her right eating a fish. "I'll just sit here and say I don't know them."

Unbeknownst to the Celestial mage and blue feline, a certain super-soldier made her way to them. "Hey guys. I see Natsu and Gray as still misbehaving."

Lucy and Happy turned their attention to the new arrival. "Oh hey Nat. Nice to see you." Lucy said.

"Huh, I've been wondering, why'd you tag along Lucy? And I guess the same goes for you, Nat." said Happy.

The blonde sighed. "Well, it's because Mira asked me to."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Natsu and Gray haven't always gotten along and will try to beat each other up when Erza's not around. Can I ask you to go with them & break them up when you can?" asked the white-haired barmaid. _

_"You're kidding?! Me, of all people!" Lucy exclaimed. _

_Nat simply shook her head, knowing this won't end well._

_"But on the off-chance Nat goes as well, it may make your job easier." Mira said.  
_

_"Oh, right. But it's not like we can force her to go," Lucy muttered.  
_

_Said brunette didn't say anything but was ready to leave. "Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow."  
_

* * *

"To answer your question Happy, I'm here to help Lucy watch those two. As much as I'd rather stay out of this, my gut tells me to not leave her with these knuckleheads." Nat said. "And besides, maybe I can get some experience working with you guys on this mission."

"Huh, that's real thoughtful of you, Nat." Lucy said, smiling.

"Maybe you two should do something about them now." Happy added, still eating his fish.

Gray and Natsu were glaring daggers at each other - until the person who called on them showed up. "Sorry I'm late. Did I keep you all waiting?"

The pinkette & black-haired mage stopped their squabbling and were now sweatdropping. Lucy turned to greet Erza but was shocked to see what the latter was carrying. "Whoa, is all that luggage yours?!"

Nat turned her head in the direction Lucy was looking but didn't say anything at the sight of Erza's many bags. _Geez, what is she packing with all that?_ the brunette wondered.

Dragneel and Fullbuster quickly put up their friendly facade as Erza approached.

"What do you say we get going good buddy?"

"Aye!"

"Oh come on! One Happy is enough!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Well, at least you two are getting along." Erza said. "Hm? And who might you be?"

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. Nat & I joined the guild together recently." Lucy replied.

"Really? Oh, Nat. Good of you to join us."

Nat nodded. "If you're wondering why we're here, Lucy is because Mira asked her to. As for me, I'm helping out Lucy, and we're coming along for a little experience. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm glad you came. So you're that girl I've heard about." Erza said, now turning her attention to Lucy. "I've heard you took down a gorilla mercenary with just a pinky."

"Wait, what?!" Lucy yelped.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's a bit exaggerated." Nat pointed out. "I wasn't there when it happened, but from what I heard, it was Natsu who did that. Even so, Lucy is also a great wizard and her abilities shouldn't be underestimated."

Erza tilted her head sideways a bit. "That so. Still, it'd be great to have you both joining us."

"Hold on a second, Erza! I don't mind going with you, but I've got one condition. said Natsu.

The redhead wizard turned to the pinkette. "Alright, what is it?"

"When this is over, I want to fight you again in front of Fairy Tail."

"Hey, are you out of your mind?!" Gray exasperated.

"Nope. I definitely gotten stronger, and now I know I can beat you." The Dragon Slayer said with determination.

Erza chuckled. "Very well. I can see you've improved. We'll see if you can beat me or not this time around. So, challenge accepted, Natsu."

Said teen was now (literally) fired up to hear that. The others simply facepalmed at that.

"Speaking of challenge, I wanted to ask you something Nat." Erza brought up.

The brunette lifted her head when her name was called. "What is it?"

"With recent rumors going around about you, and with confirmation from the other guild members, I wanted to see for myself how tough a Spartan is. So, when I'm through fighting Natsu, would you care to show me what you can do?"

The super-soldier stared blankly at the redhead, the words processing in the former's head. Lucy, Gray, Happy, & now Natsu were looking to see the brunette's reaction.

She just shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's not gonna happen."

"And why's that?" Erza asked.

"Frankly speaking, picking a fight with a Spartan is one of the last things you should ever do. It won't be pretty."

The other armored girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you can beat me?"

"No. I'm saying I'm not worth your time."

It was silent for a moment before Erza spoke again. She sighed, clearly a little disappointed not be able to spar with the brunette anytime soon. "Alright, I can't force you do it. So, Gray. Do you want to challenge me too?"

The black-haired teen quickly shook his head.

"Alright then, let's get aboard." With that, the redhead knight pulled her wagon of belongings to be loaded onto the train. Happy floated along Natsu and Lucy as they went as well. Before she could go as well, Nat felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Gray?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm just glad you didn't accept Erza's challenge." he said.

"Why? Do you just know I'll lose?"

"Not at all. Even though you're new in the guild, I can see you've got a lot of combat experience. If you two did end up fighting... I think you have more than an edge to actually beat Erza."

Nat was quiet as the words registered in her mind. "Doesn't mean I'll change my mind. I didn't join Fairy Tail to make a name for myself."

Gray simply smiled. "Haha, right. Glad you did join our guild. Now let's go before Erza scolds us."

"Or just you. At least she hasn't ordered me around to do anything."

* * *

"Ugh..." Already on the train, and Natsu got motion sick. Again.

"Really? No matter how many times I see him like this, it just somehow keeps surprising me." Nat commented. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray were were seated together in a booth. Unfortunately, each booth only holds 4 people, so the Spartan sat in a booth behind Lucy and Erza's side.

"Aye. Natsu does get motion sickness bad." Happy said.

Nat sighed. "Anyone got any ideas to cure his motion sickness? I don't exactly want to walk to our destination." _And I'm not sure if I could fly all of us to where we need to go,_ she kept as an afterthought.

"I've got an idea. Lucy, would you kindly switch places with Natsu?" Erza said. The blonde nodded and quickly swapped places with the pinkette.

Erza put a hand on Natsu's right shoulder, as if bracing him. "Ready…?" She asked, and Natsu nodded weakly...and then the redhead punched Natsu in the stomach with extreme force, which really knocked him out. Both Gray and Lucy backed up a bit in their chairs.

"Dare I ask what I just heard?" Nat asked.

"Erza punched Natsu so hard in the stomach he passed out…" Gray said

"Why am I not surprised," the Spartan muttered.

"Anyway, I think it's time I gave you all the details on what I'm asking of you all." She paused for a moment to set the unconscious, but quiet, Natsu up into something of a comfortable position in his chair, then proceeded to speak again. "A dark guild, specifically Eisenwald, has gotten their hands on a very powerful magic called Lullaby."

"Lullaby...what kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure, but it's something potentially dangerous. It supposedly can suck out the souls of anyone who hears it, excluding the person using it." Erza replied. Once this information registered, Gray, Happy and Lucy grew wide-eyed.

"No way... is something like that really possible.?" Lucy asked, to which Erza nodded.

"Okay, you've now got my full attention. Who's in charge of them?" Nat suddenly asked, breaking the tension.

"Not interested in what they plan to do with Lullaby?" Erza asked.

"I am, but I'd like to know who their top gun is. If they're taken down, the rest will fall as well." The brunette replied.

Erza smiled."The 'top gun,' as you put it, is a man named Erigor, who has taken on assassination missions. He has become known as Erigor, the reaper... happy?" Erza asked after answering Natalie's question

"Not really..." Nat murmured. "I'm glad to get a name, at least." _Seriously, a reaper? I feel like I should be offended, but I'm better than that._

**(A/N: For those that don't know, Noble Six was once someone's "own private grim reaper" at one point before being deployed to Reach. It's never stated who, but many people guessed it was Col. James Ackerson, who was also the person who proposed the Spartan-III Program to ONI in 2531.)**

"So, where are we headed?" Gray asked.

"Onibus, we are going there to search for information. Its something of a shady town, so there is bound to be something on their location, or even better, where they are going to strike." Erza answered.

"…there's the off-chance someone on this train might know something." Nat suggested.

"Huh, I actually hadn't thought of that." Erza pondered to herself a bit.

Gray then got on his feet."All check around the train and see if I can find anything out." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement and the black-haired mage took off.

**About 15 minutes later...  
**

"Hey, I'm back. Hm?" When Gray came back, he was surprised to find Nat sitting next to Erza.

_Must be brave of her to sit next to Erza,_ Gray thought as he took his seat again. "Where did Natsu go?" he asked, noticing that he was no longer in his seat.

"Behind me, still out cold, so we figured it would be fine. I see no harm in taking his seat if he won't be awake until we reach our destination." Nat said. Gray shrugged and sat down by Lucy.

"So, Erza. What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"I think Erza's magic is pretty!" said Happy. "She makes her enemies bleed quite a lot."

"I don't think that'd be considered pretty." Lucy whined.

_She's not the only one who can make her foes bleed,_ Nat thought to herself.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much for beautiful than mine." Erza said.

Gray took the moment to display his magic. He slammed his right fist on his open left palm, and with a blue magic seal, he revealed the Fairy Tail symbol - made out of ice.

"Oh wow, that's real neat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I use ice magic." Gray simply stated.

"Ah! Now I know why you and Natsu don't get along." Lucy said, coming to realizing something.

"That like these two, fire & ice don't mix?" Nat pointed out.

"Yeah, that!"

"Huh, I haven't thought about it that way." Erza said.

"Personally, I just hate Natsu's guts." Gray muttered. "About how much time do we have left?"

"We have about… ten, maybe fifteen minutes or so. You find anything Gray?" Erza asked.

"Not much, just heard a rumor though about Oshibana being a possible target. If you ask me, it sounded kind of iffy." Gray replied. Erza leaned back in her seat, taking in the information.

At the moment, Nat was deep in thought as she looked out the window. "Well, a weak lead is better than none. It should at least be worth checking out. How big is Oshibana anyway?" She asked.

"How can you not know? It's one of the largest cities around!" Gray suddenly shouted.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear I'm not from this country. And even with the short time I've been here, I don't remember all the names of famous places." Nat replied.

Gray looked confused. "Really? Where are you from?"

"Far West, let's leave it at that." Nat answered plainly.

Erza nodded, but leaned forward. "Back to what you were saying, what would the size of the city have to do with this?" She asked.

"Well…" Nat started. "If I had a weapon of mass destruction at my disposal, and I don't, there's the likelihood I'd want it tested on a populated area." The group looked across at each other and nodded.

"Very well, we'll just have to get off at the station and get new tickets to Oshibana station. We won't be able to make it back to this one, but a second train will arrive within five minutes of when this one stops. We will rush to Oshibana and take a look around." Erza finished, everyone nodding in agreement. Nat then started to look around. "Something wrong, Natalie?"

"Anyone seen Happy? I just noticed he was gone…" the brunette said, still looking around.

"HELLO!" was suddenly yelled out, as Happy burst from nowhere and landed on Nat's head. The latter was not pleased.

"The hell is wrong with you?" She asked. Happy seemed to be digging around in her hair.

"Hmm... your armor is real fancy now that I look at it. And why do you have a scar on your cheek?" Happy said as he stopped digging.

"Seriously, you could've just asked, right?" Nat asked.

"Aye!" Happy responded, and Nat face-palmed. Erza smiled, but also got curious about Natalie. "If I may ask, where did you get your scar?"

Nat felt her left cheek and traced a finger on her face scar. "I got it in one of my first knife fights, actually. Could've gone better."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was a mission to take down a bunch of bad guys who were using a village as a base of operations." Nat began explaining. "At the time, I was part of a three-man squad with two other Spartans. A guy and a girl, we all worked well together. Anyway, we were assigned to free a village held up by some Insurrectionists. My teammates and I were able to subdue a lot of them without making noise, but one guy tried to use a hostage against us. They thought they had the upper hand."

"So what happened next?" Lucy asked. Erza, Gray, & even Happy were listening intently to Nat's story.

"Well, I kept the bad guys' attention on me while my teammates went out to try and flank them. I took off my helmet to make not freak them out so much. They looked like were gonna let the hostages go, until my teammates sprung into action. The civilians were freed, but one guy was able to grab a knife and came at me with it. Before I knew it, he scratched my cheek twice."

The others listening winced hearing at that. Thankfully, none of the Fairy Tail members interrupted and urged Nat to continue.

"So he got a little overconfident, thinking that scratching a Spartan would give him an edge. I made him think otherwise. I drew my knife and came at that scumbag. He was barely able to parry my strikes, as I gave him some scratches of my own. Finally, I was able to swipe the knife out of his hand and kick him into a wall. I then used the opportunity to put that down bastard."

"Wait, you mean you killed that man?!" Erza questioned.

Nat shrugged. "He was the leader of that Insurrectionist group and had a criminal record. I just did a favor to society by putting him out of his misery."

"But still, you could've just captured him." Gray said.

"He would've tried to evade capture like the last few times he did. Not to mention cause more harm to other innocents. Look, I don't expect you all to accept what I did while I was in the UNSC, but know that we Spartans are the good guys."

Erza looked thoughtfully at Nat. "How come we've never heard of this UNSC? Is it some secret order?"

"Nat said it stood for United Nations Special-Ops Corps," Lucy pointed out. "They work in secret to keep the world safe from a lot of bad guys, I believe."

"Yeah, we go around various places helping people however we can. Guess you could say I'm the first to come to Fiore." the brunette said.

"And when do Spartans get involved?" Gray suddenly asked.

Nat stared intently at him before giving an answer. "We're deployed as a last resort when our regular troops can't handle the firefight. Spartans clear the line, punching a way through so we can capture or eliminate an objective. At times, Spartans are also deployed to help with civilian evacuation if needed."

"But outside of the military, have you killed anyone?" Erza questioned. Lucy, Gray, and Happy were silent when the redhead asked that.

The Spartan-III was also silent for a moment before giving a response. "No, never. I've killed only on missions I'm given." She then took out the Sniper Rifle that was leaning on her right shoulder for her teammates to see, the barrel somewhat sticking out. "I take out the enemy to save lives, be it innocents or fellow soldiers. I've seen a lot of good people die, and I don't wanna see it happen here too. So, if Lullaby is as dangerous as you all make it out be.." Nat then slammed a magazine into her weapon. "...just point out our targets, and you can be sure I'll knock them down."

The other Fairy Tail wizards were quiet after the brunette talked. They now know she is willing to go far to save lives, even at the cost of her own. Spartans were truly a force to be reckoned with. And thankfully, one of them just so happened to join Fairy Tail. Now, Nat put away her weapon and simply gazed out the window.

Erza took notice of this. "You seem to be in thought. Something on your mind, Natalie?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. Just enjoying the view. It's been a while since I've been on a train."

"When was the last time you rode one?" Lucy asked.

"When I was a little kid," Nat answered. "I remember watching lots of things pass by with my parents and older brother whenever we took the train. But then, war took it all away from me."

The others winced at hearing that. "Sorry to hear that. I'm sure your folks must be proud of what you've done up until now." Gray said reassuringly.

"Yeah. They're in a better place now. I just wished I knew what happened to my brother..."

"How much do you remember of him?" Happy asked.

"His name was Ben, about 4 or 5 years older than me. He had our mom's eyes, I our dad's. Ben and I got along pretty well, actually. And he always watched my back." Nat smiled, reminiscing what memories she had of him. "Y'know, there is a special policy the UNSC has about Spartans."

That peaked everyone else's curiosity. Erza was the first to ask. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Even if a Spartan is killed in battle, they weren't labeled as such. The loss or losses would cripple morale throughout the UNSC. So, a Directive was issued." Nat paused for a moment before continuing. "Basically, it said that any Spartan casualties are to be listed as Missing In Action (MIA) or Wounded in Action (WIA), but never Killed In Action (KIA)."

"Wow. Who knew Spartans were held in high regard." Lucy noted.

"All you guys need to remember is this: Spartans never die. They're just missing in action." Natalie said proudly.

The others smiled at the tall girl. "Well, that certainly was a morale booster. We're glad to know a little more about you, Nat. Fairy Tail is fortunate to have you as a member." Erza said.

"Yeah, we all got each others backs, right?" Lucy added.

"Aye. I can't wait to see the bad guys' expressions when they see a Spartan whoop their sorry behinds." Happy said.

Gray chuckled at that. "They'll certainly be afraid."

And so, the rest of the train ride went by quietly, save for some small talk. Nat was glad to have joined Fairy Tail. She knew there was a place in this world for her. _Huh, wonder how much of an impact my staying here would have,_ she thought.

* * *

**Onibas Station**

The train finally reached its destination and the Fairy Tail members got off and grabbed their things.

"You think the Eisenwald members would still be in this town?" Gray asked.

"Not sure. That's why we're in this town to find out." Erza replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come after all," Lucy said. The blonde then realized something. "Hm, something doesn't seem right."

Walking beside the Lucy, Nat also noticed something was off. "Guys. Where's Natsu?"

The others looked at her, now with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Looks like we forgot him," Happy noted as they all watched the train move again.

Nat couldn't help but helmet-palm. "Oh, son of a bitch."

"It's my fault!" Erza shouted. "Natsu hates all kinds of transportation and is now suffering. Please, one of you hit me! I must atone!"

"I don't think that's gonna-" Lucy started but got interrupted by Nat.

"Alright, I'll do it." the brunette simply said, making her way to Erza.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed.

Nat stretched her right arm out while Erza closed her eyes and braced herself for a powerful blow to her head. The redhead was surprised when it never came. All she received was a light tap from the other armored girl. Erza opened her eyes and looked up to see Nat pulling her arm back.

"There you go, all your sins are forgiven." The Spartan-III said, and then backed up a bit. Erza stood up straight, looking confused.

"Why did you hold back?" She asked.

Nat shrugged. "You said to hit you, just not how hard."

"But I-" She started, but Nat held up one hand, signaling her to stop.

"You were taking it a bit far, but at least you acknowledged you messed up." Nat replied. Erza looked toward the ground a bit, until Nat spoke again. "Besides, Natsu's a tough guy. Sure, he must be nauseous, but okay nonetheless."

"But we can't leave him there, you know." Gray said.

Nat looked at him then to the train going away from the station. "Anyone know how to stop that thing?"

* * *

"Ah... dammit..." Natsu muttered, slumped in his seat. Even though his friends were gone, there was someone else in the train car with him.

"Well what do we have here? Someone from Fairy Tail, I see." A man said, looking at Natsu with interest, and a hint of disgust. This stranger was no ordinary man, though. His name is Kageyama, member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. His hair was tied back, and he wore a white suit with a red undershirt. The Eisenwald member took a seat on the opposite side of Natsu.

"What the heck do you want?" Natsu asked. He wanted to say more, but his motion sickness kept him from doing so. The pinkette then got a swift kick to his face, courtesy of Kageyama.

"You know what we think of wizards like you? You're nothing but annoying little flies." Kageyama said.

Natsu responded by immediately getting out of his seat and preparing to use his fire magic. Unfortunately, his flames smoked out when he realized the train was still moving.

"Hahahaha! What kind of magic is that? Let me show you some real magic." A magic circle glowed underneath Kaegyama's feet as a shadow formed from it and lunged at Natsu, sending the latter flying. Motion sick as he is, Natsu tried to get back on his feet while the Eisenwald member laughed.

Unexpectedly, the train has suddenly came to a halt. Kageyama was thrown to the back, caught off guard from the sudden stop. Natsu, however, was relieved as the train stopped.

* * *

_Well, she certainly has balls,_ Natalie thought. She and the others just witnessed Erza burst into the head office of the station and pull the emergency lever.

"What are you doing?! You can't just pull the lever like that!" exclaimed a man who worked there.

"I apologize, but this is for the sake our a comrade." Erza said.

"You were right, Luce. You and I must be the only ones in Fairy Tail who are not, in some way, totally insane." the brunette said.

"Yeah, guess I am." the blonde replied, who, like the armored girl next to her, was sweatdropping.

"Not all of us are nuts." Gray said. Of course, he's a total hypocrite.

"Where are your clothes then!" Lucy yelled.

Shaking her head, Nat walked away from the scene & headed back to the railroad. Happy was the first to notice where she was going. "Hm? Nat, where are you going?"

Without looking back, Nat materialized her Jet Pack from her DSU onto her back. "I'm going ahead to get back our fire-breather." She turned her head to Lucy and Gray who were now caught up to her. "Tell Erza I got a head start. Once I get Natsu, we'll regroup and find out where to find Eisenwald." The Spartan-III then took off in the direction the train Natsu was on. It was at that moment Erza noticed Nat left and the others were back at the rail tracks, minus all the luggage.

* * *

"Thank goodness the train stopped." Natu said, happy he was on (at the moment) still ground. The pinkette then noticed a peculiar object on the floor, something with a skull on it.

"So you saw it," Kageyama muttered.

"I've had enough of you!" Natsu yelled out, slamming both of his flaming fists together in front of him and suddenly lunged at Kageyama, his right arm engulfed in a fiery blaze.

Kageyama panicked at the sight of the flaming teen coming at him. "Guard Shadow!" Suddenly, several arms made of darkness appeared around him, and blocked the violent attack from Natsu. However, the force of the attack was enough to send him back.

"Ha! If that's all you got, this will be easy!" Natsu said, in complete confidence. Suddenly, there was a loud dinging sound and an announcement was made throughout the train:

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience; the train will now resume its course. Have a nice day."_

"Oh crap." Natsu muttered. He got his stuff from the rack above and turned toward a window.

"Hold it! We're not done yet!" Kageyama shouted. "You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

Natsu turned his attention back to him. "Eisenwald, huh? You've made a mistake of insulting Fairy Tail. Why don't we take this outside?" The train started to move again, making Natsu get motion sick again. Thinking quickly, he jumped out the window, leaving Kageyama staring in shock at what he just did.

* * *

Natsu jumped out the window to get off the now moving train, and expected to have a rough landing. But that didn't come at all. Instead, a familiar sound came to his ears as a pair of armored hands caught him in the nick of time.

"Gotcha!"

Natsu looked up, happy to see Natalie catch him. "Hey Nat! Thanks for the save!" The brunette smiled behind her helmet as she gently let Natsu down onto the ground and she landed as well.

"Natsu! Natalie!" Nat then heard Lucy call out their names as the others just arrived in a car driven by Erza.

_Must be magic powered,_ Nat thought, seeing a cable connected to the redhead's wrist.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, thankfully Nat was here to catch me." the pinkette responded.

Nat nodded at that. "Glad I was on time."

"Even so, how could you guys leave me on the train!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, you're fine, right?" Lucy said.

"Guess you could say that. But I was attacked on the train by some guy from... what was it? Oh yeah, it was someone from Eisenwald." Natsu said. That resulted in him getting slapped - HARD - by Erza.

"You idiot! Those are the guys we're after! Why'd you let him escape!" the redhead shouted.

"How was I supposed to know? This is the first time I'm hearing this." Natsu whined.

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza continued.

"All I remember was that you knocked me out and somehow hearing Nat say something about Spartans not dying."

Gray, Lucy, and Nat were sweatdropping as they stared at the scene.

"How could she forget she was the one who knocked Natsu out?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I'm surprised Natsu even heard a word of what I said." Nat muttered. She then used the zoom feature in her helmet to watch where the train was headed. "Still, we gotta catch up to that guy."

Erza nodded. "Agreed. Natsu, was there anything special about him?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment. "Not really. Although, he did drop some kind of flute. It had a skull on it, as well as 3 eyes."

"Wait, what? Sounds like a real creepy guy." Gray said.

"A flute with a skull and 3 eyes..." Nat looked at Lucy who seemed to be thinking of something.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked, also noticing she was trying to say something.

"I've heard of Lullaby. In books I've read before... it's a spell song! Lullaby is 'death magic'!" Lucy realized.

The others' eyes widened from hearing this. "It's what?" Erza asked.

"It...it's one of those kinds of forbidden spells! Kinda like a death curse. But it's worse than that." The blonde started to explain.

_I don't like where this is going,_ the Spartan-III thought.

Some time later, the Fairy Tail bunch found themselves racing towards the next town. While Erza drove the car with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy as passengers, Nat chose to fly with her Jet Pack and got a little head start.

On her end, Nat's comm link was currently offline. Being alone gave the super-soldier some time to think. _Death magic, huh? Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. This is a world filled with magic, after all. But still..._ She knew Eisenwald had to be stopped from endangering innocent people. If they do start using Lullaby, Nat will gladly put the Dark Guild down herself. She unholstered her sniper rifle and put little more turbo on her jets, itching for a fight already.

* * *

The group eventually reached Oshibana Station. If you consider a 26th century super-soldier flying above people's heads and Erza cutting through alleys and paths getting somewhere, then that's something else.

"You were right. This place is big," Nat noted, her primary weapon in her hands.

"Told ya." Gray replied.

"We need to find out what's going on." Erza said. She and the others pressed through the crowd, Lucy carrying the still motion sick Natsu, and people just instinctively getting out of Nat's way at the sight of her armor and gun. Erza went up to one of the station's staff to ask what was going on. When she didn't get an answer, she headbutt the man immediately.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Nat wondered out loud.

Erza headbutted another man who didn't answer her fast enough.

"That's really counter-productive." Lucy noted.

"Now you know how we feel," Gray said, who was shirtless. Again.

"Gray, your clothes!" the blonde mage yelled.

Sighing, Nat holstered her sniper rifle and took off her helmet. "Could one of you hold this?" Lucy and Gray stared at her as Nat held out her Recon helmet. After miraculously putting his clothes back on, Gray held onto Nat's helmet as the brunette made her way to Erza, who just kept on headbutting people. If this were any other time, Nat would've considered this a little funny.

"Erza, that's not gonna get us anywhere-" Nat was cut off when said redhead put her hands on the Spartan's shoulders.

"Do you know what's going on?" Erza asked.

"Goddammit, are you nuts?!" Nat exclaimed.

Erza herself wasn't listening as she proceed to headbutt again, not realizing who she was holding. Having enough of her teammate's shenanigan's, Nat took action and responded in kind. Let's just say a Spartan's headbutt is meant to hurt, with or without the helmet.

The sudden hit caused Erza to fall back, not expecting a hit, lest one from a teammate. Lucy, Gray, and many other onlookers were staring wide eyed at the scene.

"What are you guys doing?! We're on the same team!" Lucy yelled.

"Seriously. Without saying anything, Nat can be scary herself." Gray muttered. Said girl helped up Erza before coming back for her helmet, in which the black-haired teen kindly gave back.

"Okay, with that out of the way, we should probably get inside." Nat said as she fastened her Recon helmet.

Shaking her head and coming to her senses, Erza spoke as well. "R-right. What Nat said. From what I gathered, the Eisenwald members are holding up inside the station."

_Guess she can take a hit_, Lucy thought.

_At least she isn't striking back at Nat_, Happy & Gray thought similarly.

The Spartan-III looked around the station. She then unholstered her sniper rifle again. "Guys, I'll find my way inside. Maybe go around and flank Eisenwald."

"That's a good idea." Erza agreed. "The rest of us will go in normally while Nat sneaks around."

"Alright then. Good hunting, team." Nat activated her Jet Pack again and ran on the side of the building.

The others looked at her in awe before proceeding inside themselves.

"Nat's really something, isn't she?" Lucy remarked.

"Certainly. I think the Spartan's skills will come in handy now." Erza responded.

"Then we better hurry. She might hog all the fun." Gray said.

* * *

**Inside Oshibana Station...**

Lucy was still carrying an unconscious Natsu as the Fairy Tail members came across a group of soldiers who look pretty beat up.

"They were really wiped out." Happy noted.

"They were taking on an entire guild. They never stood a chance." Erza said. They kept on walking before coming into an open area. And in the center stood the members of Eisenwald Guild.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Wondered a man holding a large scythe. He had spiky white hair, was shirtless, & had several tattoos over his body. This man also wore a black scarf, a well as black gloves and torn up pants. He was Erigor, the Reaper. "The Fairy Tail flies finally show up."

"So you're Erigor." Erza said, stepping forward. Meanwhile, Lucy desperately tries to wake up Natsu. And as usual, Happy's commentary isn't of any help.

One of the Eisenwald members, Kageyama, took notice of Natsu and shouted at him. "Hey you! It's your fault Erigor was mad with me! Now get up so er can settle our score!"

"Huh? That voice..." The yelling somewhat brought back Natsu.

"What are you planning to do with Lullaby?" Erza demanded.

"Oh, you don't know?" Erigor chuckled. He then lifted off and suddenly stopped, as if standing in the air itself.

"Hey can fly?" Lucy asked.

"It's wind magic." Happy noted.

"Now, what would a bunch of fairies like you want with me?" Erigor asked.

"What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?" Erza shouted.

Erigor found this amusing and started to laugh. "What is it that all train stations have?" he asked as he floated onto a pole with several speakers on it.

Erza gasped, realizing what he was talking about. "You mean to broadcast Lullaby?!"

The reaper of Eisenwald laughed. "Thousands of people are outside this station. If I raise the volume loud enough, Lullaby would wipe out everyone in this city."

_What does he hope to gain from killing everyone?_ someone on the sidelines wondered.

"I aim to cleanse the people of their livelihood by flaunting their rights and care not for those who had theirs taken away. It's a sin to be oblivious in this unfair world. Therefore, I, the Reaper, will bring down punishment on them!" Erigor said.

"Killing everyone isn't going to get your rights back!" Lucy yelled. "That's pretty much why you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place!"

"We're not concerned about our rights anymore. We are here to rule! And when we do, we'll wash away the sins of the past and have control over the future!"

"Wow, these guys are insane." Lucy murmured.

"Everyone, I leave these flies to you! I shall be on my way!" Erigor tried to make an exit with wind magic, but lost balance when something shot his scythe and knocked it out of his hands. Another shot immediately followed, this one merely missing his face by inches. The dark guild member turned in time to see a red and blue figure come at him and whack him with the butt of a gun like a bat, sending him to the ground. The figure then landed in front of the Fairy Tail members, gun in hand.

"Nat!" Lucy said in surprise.

_Where was she hiding?_ Erza thought to herself.

"Huh, you just had to make an entrance." Gray noted.

Natsu conveniently decided to wake up and saw what was going on. "Oh, so we've got a party going on here. And Nat's getting it started." the pinkette said, slamming his fists together. "This'll be fun."

The other Eisenwald members didn't see the armored figure coming and were shocked to see the person knock Erigor out of the air.

"Hey! Who's that?"

"That guy's holding a gun..."

"When did Fairy Tail get an attack robot?"

That last comment made Nat turn around and face the dark guild members. Now that they clearly see who it is, more questions rose. It was then that Erigor righted himself up.

"Ugh, that was a cheap shot. You hit like a girl, you know that? Better question, who the hell are you?" Erigor demanded.

Nat didn't say anything at first, but slammed another magazine into her sniper rifle. "Would you rather get **shot** by a girl?" she shot back.

That caused the other Eisenwald members to gasp. _That's a girl?/Seriously?/Where did she come from?/What magic does she use?_ And such thoughts ran through their heads.

"You know, I would be offended for you to call yourself a Reaper, Erigor." Nat said.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

"I was once someone's personal grim reaper. But don't get me wrong, I only killed bad people. And while I may be new in Fairy Tail...," Nat then put her away her sniper rifle into her DSU and brought out a Gravity Hammer. "...I am no stranger to war."

Her fellow teammates were stunned by her suddenly bringing out another weapon. Natsu, Lucy and Happy have seen it before, knowing how devastating it is.

"What are you going to do about us?" Erigor questioned.

"That depends on what you do next. It'd be nice if you all come quietly. But, if you harm my fellow guild members or other innocent lives, then I will not think twice when I **put you down**." Nat emphasized those last words by slamming her hammer onto the ground, creating a little crater with it.

"Ha! And you're really a reaper? What are you supposed to be?"

"Wait, a red and blue armored girl?" One of the Eisenwald members asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kageyama asked.

"I've heard rumors recently where a Fairy Tail wizard somehow took out a whole group of thieves no problem, and no collateral damage!"

Erigor looked at the guy who talked, then back to Nat. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who or what are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Natalie-312, UNSC Navy and now Fairy Tail member. Spartan super-soldier. And your worst nightmare." The brunette said, getting into a stance with her hammer.

"This is the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail! Prepare to be beaten!" Lucy said.

The Eisenwald members were hesitant, not sure what else this Spartan could do. The tall girl made the first move, coming after Erigor again. She swung with the blade side of the hammer, which the other 'Reaper' barely parried with his scythe.

"Tch! You're fast!" he remarked.

Nat didn't say anything as she swung again - but this time with the actual end of the hammer. The blow sent Erigor flying into a far wall, making a couple of cracks in it.

"Erigor!"

"Whoa, she's scary."

"How dare you strike him!"

"You'll pay for this!"

And such statements were said by the Eisenwald members. Kageyama tried to attack her with his shadows, but they were blown away by another swing of her hammer.

"What's this girl's deal?! Is that her primary weapon?" The shadow user thought out loud.

Erigor pulled himself out of the wall and was on his knees, his scythe next to him. _Damn, that Spartan's gonna be a real pain. It's only a matter of time before her Fairy Tail pals join in too._

Erigor then pushed himself into the air with wind magic to try to get away. What he didn't count on was Nat coming at him again in the air.

"What?!" he shouted as he dodged another strike from her.

"You're not getting away!" she yelled as she strike him again with the blade end of her hammer.

Erigor grunted as he blocked with his scythe, and this time, he used his wind magic to push her away. It worked, as Nat landed on the ground, hmmaer still in hand.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue fighting you Spartan, I have other plans to get done." Erigor then suddenly vanished into thin air.

Erza stepped forward, now irritated that their main enemy got away. "Natsu, Gray! Go after Erigor" Both boys turned to the redhead, unsure of the sudden order. "If you combine your powers, not even that Reaper can stop you." she continued.

The Dragons Slayer and ice mage glared at each other before Erza herself glared at them. "What did I say?!" she yelled.

"Aye! We're going! We're going!" The two idiots said before heading out.

"They're going after Erigor! Someone better go after them!" An Eisenwald member said.

"No problem! I, the great Rayule, shall pursue them!" a man wearing an Egyptian-like headdress that covers his hair, along with black eyebrows, similar colored eyes, and tan skin declared.

"Count me in, too. I want some pay back from that pink-haired jerk." Kageyama said. Both said people then split up in different directions exiting the hall while the remaining Eisenwald members drew various weapons and got ready. Nat quickly took a stand to Lucy's left as Erza was on the blonde's right.

"Three girls against a whole guild? What do we do?" Lucy asked, a bit worried.

Nat heaved her hammer over her shoulder. "So, there are tens of them with various blade weaponry. I'm sure we can clean up without incident."

"What do you have in mind? Kick all their asses?" Erza suggested, smiling.

The brunette chuckled. "I'll be happy to oblige." Nat responded, turning toward the group of Eisenwald members.

Erza held out her arm, and with a flash of bright red light, a double-bladed sword appeared in her hand. "That's a nice little trick you got there." Nat commented.

"Keep watching; I'll show you what else I can do." Erza said, ready for battle.

Nat herself got into a stance, ready to fight some more. "Well then, I'll show you what it means to be a Spartan."

* * *

**And with that, there's chapter 4. I do apologize for the wait. I wanted to get some of the 'boring' parts out of the way first before heading back to the canon. Rest assured, there will be more action next chapter. Now, I'll address a few things that some of you might be wondering:  
**

**For vehicles that Nat will use while in Earth Land, she'll at least have a Mongoose. But for other rides, well...  
**

**-No, she will not get a Warthog.  
**

**-No, she will not get a Scorpion.  
**

**-Aircraft is also out of the question. So no Hornets or Banshees. (Honestly, I don't wanna see the Falcon again.)  
**

**It's not like Nat can have a special facility/laboratory somewhere to keep all her universe's stuff. Unless JACK helps, or others are understanding, but that's beside the point. Speaking of JACK, she (well, Engineers can have genders too, right?) won't be leaving the apartment much. JACK will be setting up some computers and other electronics, as well as make and repair things for Nat. And hopefully none of Nat's neighbors smell anything funny from her place.  
**

**-...actually, I might give her use to the Mantis. For those who don't know, recent Halo 4 trailers have revealed this new vehicle, which is basically an awesome mech for the Halo series. Well, besides the Cyclops in Halo Wars & the Prototype suit from Halo Legends. What, the Mantis has a crouch function that lets you teabag. And it is hilarious.  
**

**-As I also stated in the first chapter, Nat will NOT be paired with someone from the Fairy Tail universe. That doesn't automatically mean she won't be paired period. Hey, even she deserves some love.  
**

**I'm actually thinking of not including Nat in some Fairy Tail arcs. Like Galuna Island, for example. Should I or shouldn't I have her in it? And as to not make this story too short, I may borrow material from the Fairy Tail anime. Actually, once I see it for myself, I'm thinking of somehow incorporating the Fairy Tail movie into this. Yes, I'm serious.  
**

**Nat and Erza will have their 'match' some time in the future, folks. I actually have a title for that chapter: **

**-Titania, meet MJOLNIR.-  
**

**Ha, yeah. That's an idea I've got. And remember, Spartan-IIIs didn't have the same armor types as the Spartan-IIs. Exceptions were Headhunter teams, as well as Noble Team, for they had custom designed Mjolnir armor. Well, Jorge is a Spartan-II, so that tech was given to him to begin with. Kurt-051 is the only S-II to not have shielded armor, as he was the more social Spartan & wanted to be on an even level as he trained the S-IIIs.  
**

**If you wanna know more about the Spartan Programs, any surviving Spartans besides John-117, or other Halo topics, do look up Halopedia. It's a great source.  
**

**Someone asked how often do I update? Honestly, I have no set schedule. I will try to work faster, though.  
**

**Until next time, everyone. Stay gold.  
**

**P.S. For those of you wondering what will become of Papaw, the Grunt Mavis brought over, worry not. He shall be given lots of sweets & will do the Numa Numa. And learn about this world of magic and other things. And he and Mavis will be BFFs. Come on, have a sense of humor.  
**


	5. Bad Reputation

**HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4! HALO 4!  
**

**Anyone got Halo 4? It really freaking rocks, and its ending made me wanna cry. T^T It's soundtrack rocks as well, & I hope Marty O'Donnell does come back to do music for another entry in the Reclaimer Trilogy. I also find it great that Toonami reviewed Halo 4; yup, Tom gave it a 9/10.  
**

**Edit: Aaaaaaand I just realized something. In the past few chapters, the times Nat went to the guild and sat down - in her armor. *facepalm* I can't believe I forgot that little detail of Spartan armor weighing a lot and that they could break benches and chairs. Even metal ones. *sigh* I'll correct it, and other things, when I'm done with this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Reputation  
**

**Clover  
**

Currently, in the town of Clover, where the Guild Masters' conference is being held...**  
**

"Macky, your mages are filled with life and energy," stated the large bald man wear make up and hot pink thank top. He also wore purple and pink striped pants with angel wings. This is Bob, Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild.

Make no mistake, he is indeed male.

"I've also heard of one of your newest members is something called a Spartan, correct?" Bob wondered. The rumor drifted from guild to guild about a powerful mage in armor that arrived in Fiore and has proven being a force to be reckoned with. It was mainly about Nat the super-soldier, making a lot of people think she'll become the next ultimate mage to somehow rock Fiore to its core.

"Oh right, Natalie. She just joined, along with Lucy. But Lucy has a great figure and is quite attractive," stated the Fairy Tail Master. But when he was going to comment about Nat, he somewhat sobered up as to not spill any secrets about her. "But Natalie, she'd had a tough life as a soldier before coming to Earth Land. Even so, she's actually got a pretty face." He laughed after saying that last sentence.

"Now's not the time to be laughing, Makarov," said a man with a standard wizard hat and a studded collar, as well as wearing sun glasses. The man holding a shishkebab is Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.

"They may be spirited, but they seriously take it too far. One of these days, they'll destroy a whole city and it's got the Council on edge." remarked Goldmine as he pointed the shishkebab at Makarov. "And whoever this 'Spartan' is, they're gonna make the Council even more jumpy!" Goldmine stated to the small man.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov. Incoming letter from Mirajane." said a small blue bird carrying a letter with a golden seal on it. The little bird flew across the room to the small old man and dropped the letter into his hand.

"Thank you," Makarov said to the little bird as it flew off. The other guild masters gathered around the table where Makarov was. He drew a circle around the golden seal on the envelop, where a magical seal appeared above the letter and with it appear an image of Fairy Tail's barmaid, Mira.

"Hi Master. Glad to hear you made it to the Conference safely." The cheerful image of Mira said.

"Yup, this is our poster girl. Ain't she a cutey?" Makarov declared, as he showed to the group that had gathered around the table. The other people cheered and whistled at the image of the female mage. Even Master Bob was surprised by how Mira had grown since the last time he saw her.

"Ah, Mirajane. She's really matured," Master Goldmine remarked.

"Something wonderful happened while you were away." The holographic Mira informed the Guild's Master. Makarov was curious about what happened while he was gone, but he never expected the news that was sent to him. "You'd won't believe it, but Erza, Natsu, and Gray have teamed up."

The old man was stunned by what was just said. "They may the strongest team in Fairy Tail! I thought I'd send you a letter to tell you how exciting this is. Oh, and that Lucy and Nat have tagged along with those three." Mira told the short, elderly man as the letter ended.

Makarov was speechless by this information. Erza, Natsu, and Gray could easily destroy half a town, or even all of it. But Natalie...what Makarov saw of her time while in her original universe really shocked him to his core. If she weren't a trained soldier, he'd think adding the Spartan to the mix would be like asking for a major disaster to happen.

"Something tells me the Council has good reason to be afraid now," Goldmine groaned after seeing Makarov in his current state.

_"Those three are a dangerous enough on their own, but altogether... Dear Mavis, I don't wanna think about the damage they could do. Thankfully Nat is a professional and should calm them down. The conference ends today so I can be back by tomorrow. Oh please don't let anything happened before I get back, I beg of you please,"_ Makarov cried in his mind as various scenarios ran through his head.

* * *

**Back at Oshibana Station...**

Noble Six stood ready to fight, as did Erza to her right. Behind the girls, Lucy stood timid, unsure of her next course of action. And Happy just so happened to be floating next to the blonde.

"Come on, guys! It's just three girls, we can take 'em!" One Eisenwald member said.

"Yeah, we'll pluck their wings easily!" another member said.

_If they keep up that kind of talk, I swear I'm gonna put _actual_ bullets in them_, Nat thought. "So, how do you wanna approach this?" she asked Erza.

"You go first, stir them up a little." the redhead suggested. The brunette inwardly smirked, knowing what to do next.

"Alright, if you insist." But instead of going ahead and slamming down some of the Dark Guild mages, Nat placed her Gravity Hammer on its head in front of Lucy. That confused everyone else present.

"You're not going to use that?" Lucy asked.

The Spartan-III cracked her knuckles. "Nah. I don't necessarily need a weapon to hurt them."

A large group of the dark wizards charged at them. One member yelled, "Two armored girls are nothing! We got ourselves some magic swords too!"

What he didn't expect was an armored fist to his face, followed by being slammed into the ground. Courtesy of the Spartan-III. "For the record, I _am_ a weapon. And if you dare insult Fairy Tail again..." she started to say.

Erza then cut some of the other Eisenwald members with a slash of her sword, sending them flying. "...then we won't hesitate to make you pay." the redhead finished. She and Nat charged with battle cries and attacked the other dark guild members.

While the Spartan-III went with hand-to-hand combat, Erza used her blade against the oncoming attackers. The redhead jumped in the air to avoid some sword strikes as Nat took some of them out with a swift kick.

_Huh. I didn't expect Nat to be quite agile in that armor of hers_, Erza thought. _I wonder what its special ability is..._ She then noticed a few guys were aiming projectile attacks at her and fired. The red-haired knight quickly changed her weapon to a spear in flash and swiped the guys in an instant.

A few other projectile mages tried firing at Nat, but had no luck either. The red and blue armored girl swatted away one blast like it was nothing, which shocked the guys firing on her. Nat then tackled one guy and tossed him at this buddies. As the brunette knocked another guy off his feet, Nat saw Erza switch out her spear to a pair of short swords.

_Whoa. How many blades does she have?_ Nat thought to herself. _I think I have an idea what her magic is.  
_

"Now she's using twin swords?" An Eisenwald member with green hair wondered.

"She really requips fast," a man with whisker marks on his face noted.

On the sidelines, Lucy too wondered how Erza was able to summon weapons like that. "Wait, requip?"

"Yup, magic weapons are like your Celestial Spirits, Lucy. They're stored in another dimension and can be called forth to use. And when the user switches between weapons, it's called 'requipping'." Happy answered. "Erza has lots of blades to choose from, while Nat has guns and possibly other neat weapons."

"Wow. I remember Nat telling me what kind of magic she uses, but the fact that she and Erza practically use the same thing is incredible." Lucy said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Erza's amazing point comes next," the blue cat said in anticipation.

"Well then, I think it's time I also get in on the fight!" The blonde mage got on her Celestial Keys out, ready to use.

At that moment, Nat jumped back to where she left her Gravity Hammer and picked it up again. "Mind if I join, Luce?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course. Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Out of a bright magic circle came forth the Celestial Spirit Cancer. He wore sunglasses and had crab legs on his back, as well as a few in his hair. He also wielded a pair of scissors with a crab design on them.

"So, you want me to fight these guys?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Right. Take them all down!" The blonde responded.

"Huh, wonder what he can do," Nat thought out loud.

A crowd of the Eisenwald members then charged at them. "What kind of trick is this? That's some stupid hair!" one guy said.

A gleam in Cancer's sunglasses showed he was not pleased. In an instant, he cut down many of the dark guild members, as well as their weapons. And their hair.

"Oh my gosh! We're bald!" One man yelped.

"That's what you get, pal." Cancer said, taking a stance to Lucy's left.

On Nat's end, she slammed her hammer in front of her, sending a lot of the punks flying. Some of them were sent into a wall, while others into their friends. She then used the blade end of her hammer to knock the weapons out of her opponents' hands, even breaking a few, before kicking them to the side. Afterwards, Nat found herself next to Erza and saw what Lucy's spirit did.

"Told you she shouldn't be underestimated." The super-soldier said to the female knight.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Erza said, having also witnessed Lucy in action.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucy replied.

"But the way that spirit calls you 'Baby' is rather unsettling." noted Erza.

At that, both Lucy and Cancer were sweatdropping, shocked by the disapproval of the latter's line ender.

Nat sweatdropped at the ongoing conversation. "Girls, can we talk about this later? We've got work to do."

Happy raised a paw. "Aye, I agree with Nat. Let's get back on track."

Erza, who currently held a battle axe in her hand, turned her attention back to the enemy. "There's still a lot of them. I didn't think there'd be this many."

"I've handled more numbers than this. You sure you're alright?" The taller armored girl asked.

"Of course. Let's take care of them in one go." A red magic circle flashed right under Erza as she become engulfed in a bright light. She requipped her current armor to something silver with a set of steel wings on her back. Her breastplate changed to one with a flower in the center and where her stomach was exposed, as well as a little of her...chest. Her blue skirt change to a long white one with metal feather plates around it. She also wore a tiara with wings on her head.

The remaining Eisenwald members were practically drooling over Erza changing her armor. Even Natalie and Lucy were amazed by the scarlet wizard's change.

_Huh, that's certainly something_, the Spartan-III thought.

"Most swordsmen fight requipping weapons. So far, that seems to be the case with Nat and what's at her disposal. But with Erza, she can requip armor that enhances her abilities! That's her magic called 'The Knight!' " Happy explained.

Said 'Knight' stood with her newly requipped armor, and a circle of swords floating behind her.

Nat was actually impressed by this, and a part of her also wanted to show off. But she kept it to herself as she traded out her Gravity Hammer for a pair of Sub Machine Guns. And like most of the other weapons at her disposal, they were loaded with magic rounds.

"Say Erza, let's mix things up a little, shall we?" Nat suggested, pointing both of her guns at the crowd of enemies.

The redhead smirked. "And we shall. Dance, my swords!" Erza commanded, her blades now spinning.

A green-haired Eisenwald member suddenly got more worried about the situation in front of him. "I...I don't know a thing about that Spartan, but I remember who that other girl is!"

With SMGs in hand, Nat ran at the group of Eisenwald members still standing. The guys in front tried to swipe her with their blades, but missed entirely when the Spartan jumped high into the air and did a 360-degree spin. Even upside down, the brunette was able to hit her marks on the poor punks around her. The dark guild members could do nothing as the Spartan-III wiped out at least half of them in one move before jumping back to her friends.

And those that weren't knocked down by bullets were instead slashed away by Erza's blades.

"Circle Swords!" the redhead shouted. She willed the ring of blades to attack the rest of the Eisenwald guild, who were all blown away. That left only the whiskered man and the large green haired man standing alone.

"She wiped out the rest of them with a single blow!" Lucy said.

"Hey! You're dealing with me now!" the whiskered man shouted as he charged at Erza with his fists wrapped in light. The large man tried to warn his teammate before it was to late. The whiskered man was also striked down by Erza swords before being slammed to the ground by Nat.

"That's the Queen of the Fairies, Erza the Titania!" the large man yelled in surprise.

Erza changed back into her standard armor while Nat put away her SMGs.

"Oh wow, I think I'm in love." Lucy praised after Erza and Nat's final attack on the Dark Guild. The brunette raised an eyebrow and shook her head at the blonde's comment. The large man ran away in fear of the two armored girls.

"He might be going to Erigor," Nat noted.

"Lucy, you should go after him," Erza told the blond mage.

"Wait, what? Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Please _go_." Erza demanded only to send the blonde running away to go look for the large man.

Once she left, Erza went on one knee, exhausted after using her magic continuously.

"You could've asked nicely, you know." The redhead looked up to see Nat kneel down to her level. "You alright?

"Yes, thank you for your concern." The female knight sighed. "Gray was right when he said I used too much magic in that Magic Mobile."

"You need a hand?"

"No, I'll be fine. We should get moving."

"Right." Nat helped Erza up and decided to go on ahead. "I'll also go look for Erigor. I'll let you know when I find him, or if anything else happens."

Erza nodded as the Spartan walked down a different hallway from the one Lucy took. Once out of sight, Nat brought out a DMR from her DSU and put her comm on, listening in if Lucy found or said anything.

_I hope Natsu and Gray are doing fine. And with Nat here, she might make things a little easier for us_, the redhead knight thought as she too got moving.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Natsu and Gray...**

The two boys were still running around looking for Erigor, and so far had no luck.

"Work together? That's a gotta be a joke." Gray said as they kept moving.

"It's impossible! Fire and ice don't mix at all!" Natsu yelled.

"Erza is too selfish to ask nicely and just orders us around!" Gray complained.

"Nat's a soldier, but at least she's not like Erza to boss us around." Natsu added.

"With her reputation, I honestly thought she was gonna blow Erigor's head off or something on the spot back there." Gray muttered.

"Nat did say she will kill only when absolutely necessary. But at least she's being fair and saving the big baddie for last." said Natsu.

"Or maybe she's kind enough for us to do the job." The ice mage suggested.

"What? No way! She purposely left him for me!"

"Say that again?!"

"I can fight Erigor by myself!" Both boys shouted. They then butted heads together and argued some more. "Stop copying me!"

The male wizards eventually came to a fork in the hallway and saw two different paths, one to the old line, the other to the new one.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked.

"Guess we'll have to split up." Gray suggested.

And so they did. While Gray came across broadcast office for the station, Natsu just...kept wrecking everything in his way. He smashed through walls with his flames, yelling for Erigor to show his face, to no avail.

On Gray's end, he found the broadcast office abandoned. "No one's here. So they didn't want to have Lullaby heard through the PA system."

Suddenly, someone from the shadows made themselves present. "Sorry, but if you're after Erigor, you're going to have to look again." The man revealed himself to be Rayule, the mummy-looking Eisenwald member. "We won't let you get in the way of our plans!"

"Something tells me there's more going on here," Gray muttered as he got ready to fight.

* * *

Erza eventually made her way outside of the station where the crowd was gathered. They were all still clueless to what's going on. Erza walked out onto the station's balcony with a megaphone in hand. "If you value your lives, the get out of here at once! The station has been taken over of by a dark guild who intend to use a spell that will kill everyone. Run as far away as you can!" Erza's orders boomed through the megaphone to the crowd below.

The mass of people began to flee in a panic.

"Hey you! Why'd you start you start a panic like that?" A conductor with a bandage on his head asked Erza. Apparently this guy was one of the people Erza had head butted for information.

"Better that than watching these people die. In fact, all you gentlemen should also evacuate." Erza told the conductor and his companions. They too left the balcony to get out of the area. She watched the large crowd of people shrink as they got farther and farther away from the station. "Now that there's no one around listen to Lullaby, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be..." the female knight wondered.

She turned around to see a cyclone of wind surrounding the station. Erza gasped in surprise of the winds that suddenly appeared. "It's some kind of wind barrier..."

The Reaper of Eisenwald floated behind the scarlet-haired wizard. Erza turned around after hearing the Reaper's chuckle.

"Erigor!" She shouted after she spotted him.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Queen of the Fairies. Too bad I don't have time to play with you." Erigor grinned. He stuck his hand out and with his palm aimed at Erza. He created a gust of wind that pushed her inside the wall of wind.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, she then charged toward the wind in an attempted to escape only to be blast back after it scraped against her gauntlet.

"Forget it! There's no way for you to get through my magic sealing barrier. It's a one-way trip; try to leave, and it will rip you apart!" The wind mage informed Erza about his magic wind wall. The redhead already learned that it was a one way door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza demanded while she held her wounded arm.

"We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies. I don't know what that Spartan's deal is, but I'm the real Reaper around here. Now if you'll excuse me." Erigor laughed as he left.

"Damn you Erigor! Where are you going? If your target wasn't the station, then what is?" Erza asked herself.

* * *

**Back inside the station...**

The central gathering room was decorated with small bits of rubble, cut marks, and bullet holes from Nat and Erza's fight with the Eisenwald guild. The members of the defeated were tied up in small groups. Erza was interrogating Byard, the mouse faced mage. "It's impossible. We can't undo the magic wall so forget it." Byard groaned while the Scarlet mage held him by his shirt.

"Erza!" Gray called out from above. He was able to subdue his enemy with little trouble before looking for his teammates. Erza looked up to see the ice wizard on the station's second floor.

"Gray, why isn't Natsu with you?" Erza asked.

"We split up, but never mind that." Gray answered. "Eisenwald's real target is in Clover, the next town over!" He informed her as he point in the direction of the next town. "They plan to play Lullaby where Gramps and the other Masters are."

"Is that right," Erza asked the rat-faced mage threateningly. The redhead emitted a dark aura that really freaked out the Eisenwald member. "However, the station is surrounded by a magic wall of wind." she stated, knowing that they couldn't leave until the spell was undone.

"I saw it; try and force your way out, and it'll rip you apart." Gray stated after he jumped down to the first floor.

"I've already tried." Erza told him as she held her injured arm.

Gray took notice of her injury. "Erza, your arm..."

"It's nothing, but as we speak Erigor is getting closer to the Masters." Erza was worried about how close Erigor was getting to the town of Clover. "Wait, I've heard about in Eisenwald named Kage. He was able to break the seal on Lullaby by himself." _Maybe he can break that magic wall_, she thought.

"A dispeller wizard... wait a minute." Gray noticed that a certain super-soldier wasn't present. "Erza, where's Natalie?" He asked the female knight. The redhead then noticed the brunette hasn't come back or checked in yet.

She grabbed Byard and asked him, "Did the Spartan return here at all?" The way she asked the question struck fear into the mage again.

"No, not at all! I swear!" The whiskered individual said in a panicked tone as he was interrogated by the female knight. Nat didn't tell them exactly where she was going.

"Find Kage, he may be able to remove the wall. And we better find Nat. For all we know, she might not be aware of the situation outside." Erza ordered. The two Fairy Tail wizards left the room in search on the shadow user who was currently hunting Natsu down.

After a moment, Byard spoke in a whisper. "Karacka how long to do plan on hiding?" An Earth Magic Seal appear on the wall next to the whiskered man. The large, frog-looking individual named Karacka phased through the magic seal on the wall and apologized to his fellow guild member.

"They're going after Kage. You should go." Byard said.

"I'm sorry, I can't back him up" Karacka again apologized for his inability to assist his ally as he sunk back into the wall. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Erza let only Gray.

"No, this is a simple job." Byard told Karacka as his expression darkened. The latter was still unsure of what he had to do.

* * *

"This is unbelievable. I can't find him anywhere." Lucy frantically searches for the fat Eisenwald member that got away,with Happy tagging along. Apparently, it's not going so well for them.

"Why don't we just go back to where Erza was?" the blonde suggested.

The words registered in Happy's head as he then went into a panic.

"Whoa, what's up with you now?" Lucy asked.

"Erza ordered us to follow that guy. This is **Erza** we're talking about. Who knows what kind of punishment she'll give you if you don't do as she says. I may be scarred for life if I have to watch what she does to you." The blue feline said, shaking in fear.

"What?! I don't want to know what Erza would do!" Lucy frantically shouted. "I- uh, I was just kidding! Hahaha! Let's go find that bad guy!"

"Wow, you've got a change of heart, huh?"

"Oh shut up you annoying fur ball!"

Suddenly, Lucy heard static in her ear. Or rather, someone talking to her via the earpiece given to her.

_"...*bzzzt*..Lu-... ...-cy! *bzzzzt* Can you ...ar me?"_

The Celestial wizard tapped the device on her ear. "Nat? Is that you?"

Happy looked at her curiously. "How is Nat able to contact you?"

Lucy ignored the feline's question, trying to listen carefully to the Spartan. After a few seconds, the words were more clear to understand. _"Luce! It's Natalie, do you copy?"_

"Nat? Yes, I hear you. What's going on?"

_"I went looking for Erigor after Erza and I cleaned up. Not sure sure where he went, but there's something weird outside the station."_

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

_"I'm looking at something that's surrounding the whole facility, and the crowd we saw earlier has left. It appears to be some magic tornado of sorts."_

"Wait, really? Erigor must have wanted to trap us inside! And here Happy and I were searching these hallways for nothing then!"

_"Oh boy. Well, I'll keep an eye out for the dirtbag. And if Happy or the others ask how we're talking... might as well tell them the truth. It's not like we can convince them we're using telepathy or something."_

The Celestial wizard sweatdropped at the thought. "Right. You be careful. Who knows what else that creep has up his sleeves."

_"Thanks, you too. I'll keep you posted."_

The blonde noticed Happy staring curiously at her. "Yeah, I know I should explain myself, but we've got work to do."

"Aye," the blue feline reluctantly agreed as they resumed their search.

* * *

As for Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer ran down a hall, still no luck of finding anyone or anything. "Get out here, Erigor. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" And he continues to wreck whatever is in his path, be it with his fists or fire magic. And explosions are a result from his methods. Oh joy.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was following the Dragon Slayer in the shadows. _Has this guy even heard of doors? He really is destructive,_ Kageyama thought as he stalked his target.

Natsu cursed after he destroyed the last of the walls and found the last room with no Erigor around, but was filled with wooden boxes. "He poses no threat, so I could leave him alone." The shadow wizard said as sneaked up on the Dragon Slayer from behind. "But, I won't feel satisfied if I do." He seeped out of his own shadow. Natsu looked behind him only to meet several shadow fists. The pinkette crashed into several boxes after being hit by Kage's Shadow Knuckle. Natsu flailed his legs about while his torso was buried by the wooden debris.

"It's you again!" Natsu shouted as he popped out the debris with some carnival poster framing his face.

"I think that suits you, fly." Kage chuckled at the sight of Natsu with his head inside a carnival poster.

"Shut up doggy!" Natsu mocked the shadow mage with a change of name.

"I'm not "doggy". It's Kage! My name. Is. Kage!" said shadow user correctedas he angrily stomped his foot in frustration. Natsu didn't really care and blew off Kage's correction. "It doesn't matter through, I've got your magic figured out" Kage stated arrogantly. "You increase your destructive power by wrapping fire around your body, that's a rare magic" Kageyama explained arrogantly.

Natsu head burst in flames in rage "I really wanna beat you up, but I've got no time for that." Natsu shouted in anger at Kage. The Fire Dragon Slayer thrust his fist forward in an attempt to threaten the enemy wizard. "Where's Erigor?!" The Dragon Slayer shouted as he asked the mage where his leader was.

"Good question. If you want to know, then you're gonna have to beat it out of me." Kageyama told the Fairy Tail wizard. "Knuckle Shadow." Kage's shadow extended towards Natsu, several shadow limbs branching out to strike the pinkette as he blocks them all by crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you're gonna tell me what I want to hear after I fight you. Now that's hitting two birds with one stone. Now I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned. Kage tried to strike him with his Shadow Knuckle spell several times, only to have Natsu dodge each strike. The building echoed with the rumbling of the two wizards' battle, gaining the attention of the other Fairy Tail members.

Despite Kage's efforts, none of his attacks worked on Natsu. The latter was able to not only dodge all incoming attacks, but also and a clean hit on his opponent.

"See what you made me do? I tried not to mess the place up." Kage groaned as Natsu walked to the beaten shadow wizard. "Well, at least I feel better," he grinned as he stood over the defeated Eisenwald member. "Looks like this is my win, Diorama." Natsu said the wrong name again, only to have Kageyama correct him again. "Alright, now tell me where Erigor, or else." Natsu asked the beaten shadow wizard.

"You idiot, Erigor isn't in the station anymore," Kageyama chuckled weakly as sat on the ground with the scorched wall behind him. Natsu didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Natsu!" The Dragon Slayer turned to the voice and saw Erza and Gray running up the stairs to him. "That's enough, we need him." Erza told the fire wizard.

"Great job, fire freak," Gray mocked as he ran up the stairs to his fiery rival. Natsu didn't seem to get what his teammates were talking about. He saw the female knight exquip one of her swords and lunged at the wizard, ready to strike.

"Wait, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu cried out as he watched Erza come closer toward while she prepared to strike her target. Natsu jumped out of the way while Erza dug her blade into the wall behind Kageyama, causing him to scream in fear of the scarlet-haired girl.

"You will undo the magic barrier and do so quietly." Erza threatened the Shadow mage while blade near his next to him shine showing it sharpness. Kageyama was terrified by the female knight as small tears formed up in his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Erza. You're really dangerous!" The Dragon Slayer fearfully said. Gray then told Natsu to shut up.

"Understand?" Erza asked, her blade still pointed at the shadow wizard.

"Yeah, I got it." Kage answered Erza question. He paused for a brief moment before he felt pain course through his body. An Earth magic seal appeared on his stomach as a hand phased through his stomach. Kage wondered why he was betrayed as he fell to the ground. The hand belonged to Karacka, who had been ordered to eliminate his teammate. Karacka shook in regret of having done such an act.

"Oh no. He was our only way out." Gray cursed as he and Erza knelt down to the injure dark wizard. Natsu stood there in silence of what just happened in front of him. He didn't comprehend why Karacka would attack his follow guild member.

"Kage stay with us, we need you to undo the magic wall." Erza told the unconscious Mage while she held his head of the ground in hopes of keeping him alive.

"Damn it, this isn't good." Gray swore.

"Don't die Kage. You're the only one who can undo the wall!" Erza shouted in hopes that it would wake Kage. Karacka watched the scene while he continued to shake in regret of his actions.

Natsu fist tightened after he came to from his shock of the events that had happen. "He was one of your own friends." Natsu stated angrily. Karacka looked up at the Dragon Slayer. "He was a member of your guild!" He shouted while he body was wrapped in flames from his anger. Erza and Gray looked at Natsu as the flames grew in size. Karacka tried to escape from Natsu's rage by going back into the wall. "You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he smashed through the wall and knocked Karacka back. "Is this how dark guilds work?" Natsu asked angrily as bits of debris flew through the air.

"Stay with us Kage!" Erza told him as she continued her efforts to wake up the fallen mage.

"Its no use Erza, he's unconscious," Gray reminded the scarlet knight while sat next to the unconscious shadow mage. Erza began shaking him violently while banging his head against the ground.

"We can't let him die. He has to do this!" Erza replied as she continued to bang Kageyama's head against the floor. She wanted to get out to stop Erigor, and at least make sure one of their newest members was alright.

"He can't use magic in his condition." Gray sweat dropped as he watched her banged Kageyama's head against the ground.

"He will if I force him to." Erza simply stated as she continued to shake the unconscious Eisenwald member. Lucy and Happy came into the room through the hole in the wall that Natsu had created from his battle with Kageyama.

"This is probably a bad time." Lucy wondered to herself as she watched what was Erza doing.

"Aye", Happy said.

The Celestial wizard turned the other way to get in contact with Natalie again, while the others... yeah, no need to explain what else they're doing.

* * *

**Clover Canyon...**

This location is so deep, it's said that its walls rise up from the abyss. The single train line is the only way across. And on that train line stood the Reaper of Eisenwald, Erigor.

"I'm getting close to those guild masters I can practically taste it." he says to himself. "My magic is practically back to full strength after making that wind wall. Maybe I'll fly to where I need to go." The silver-haired dark guild member rose off the ground and followed along the train track to Clover. "Soon, the Reaper shall bring punishment to those that have wronged us!" He cackled maniacally as he flew.

For several minutes, the silver-haired Reaper flew closer and closer to Clover. But just as the town came into his sight, something intercepted him.

"I don't think so."

A small object moved at a fast speed and hit Erigor's scythe out of his hand. His signature blade spun and impaled itself onto the track below him.

"What?! Who's there!" the Reaper shouted.

A few more of the same objects flew came down on Erigor. Some missed, others scraped him. The Eisenwald member looked around frantically to see who was attacking him. He then looked up to see a certain object- correction, a person - come at him at a fast speed.

"You again?!" Erigor said in surprise. He barely dodged in time as the red and blue armored form that is Natalie came down on where he was standing with her Gravity Hammer.

"What did I say? I wasn't going to let you get away." The super-soldier said.

"How the hell did you get past my wind wall?" As Erigor questioned her, he pulled out his scythe and hovered a few feet in the air again. Though, this time, the Spartan-III stood in between him and his intended target.

"I wasn't inside when you put up that spell," she answered.

"Tch. It doesn't matter. I don't know where you came from, or care what you are, you can't stop me!" Erigor yelled. "And those guns of yours are useless!"

Not a second after he said that, Nat whipped out an M6G from her left holster and fired off a round. The silver-haired assassin felt the bullet graze his cheek and instinctively brought a hand up to it. He was surprised to see a little blood from the shot.

"So, you're not a complete softie like your teammates."

"As I said before, I'm new in Fairy Tail, but my instincts as a soldier never left me," the brunette said as she holstered her sidearm. "I will not hesitate to kill you myself if you force my hand. I have taken lives before."

Erigor was surprised to hear the words come from the Spartan, and even though he threateningly pointed his scythe at her, he was quite afraid of her. _If I don't deal with her fast, it'll be too late. I won't let anyone or anything get in my way now!_

"If you're as deadly as you claim to be, then maybe we can also settle who's the real Reaper here. En garde!" He then charged at Natalie with his scythe raised.

The tall armored girl swung with the blade end of her hammer and sent the Eisenwald member flying. "One way or another, you **will** be stopped. I will hold this line until you yield... or you are **dead**."

* * *

**Minutes earlier at Oshibana Station...  
**

_"Run that by me again, Lucy."_

"Erigor plans to play the Lullaby at the Guild Masters' Conference. And we're trapped inside." Lucy explained to Nat through her earpiece.

"Then we need to get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Unfortunately, we can't. The only person to take down the barrier is unconscious, and Erigor is flying to Clover as we speak." Erza pointed out.

"We don't take down this wind wall, we're not getting anywhere." Gray noted.

Happy observed what the others were doing before deciding t bring up a certain topic. "Hey Lucy, how is it you're able to talk to Nat?"

The 3 other Fairy Tail members heard his question and looked at the blonde for answers.

"Now that you mention it, she has been pressing something in her ear a few times." Gray said.

Lucy sighed before giving her explanation. "Nat gave me a little UNSC communicator back in Hargeon and she let me keep it. It lets us communicate over distances, so long as there's no interference."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "How come you never told us?"

The Celestial wizard stared incredulously at the Dragon Slayer. "Are you kidding? Sure, for missions, these things would be useful. But in our free time, I don't wanna know what you'd do with them."

"That's enough." Erza sternly said. "Lucy, can you ask Nat where she is now?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure. Hey Nat, where are you? Still lost inside?"

_"No. I'm out, actually."_

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped at hearing her answer. "Are you serious?!" She yelled.

On the other line, Nat winced at the volume the blonde used. _"Calm down, Luce. I can at least do something while I'm out here."_

The others were confused as to what Lucy is shouting about. "Lucy. What did she say?" Erza asked.

"Nat's outside and said she can go after Erigor!" the blonde answered.

Everyone was surprised at hearing this. "Wait, she is?" Gray asked.

"Hold on! Ask her if she can take this wind thing down." Natsu said.

_"I heard Natsu's question. Sadly I've got nothing in my arsenal that can punch through that barrier."_

Lucy shook her head, meaning a negative to the pinkette's question.

Natsu shouted in frustration. "That's it! I'm not waiting here any longer!" He then engulfed his right arm with flames and charged at the ongoing tornado. Of course, his plan to 'punching through' failed.

_"Let me guess. Natsu tried forcing his way out."_

"Yup." Lucy confirmed. "Wait, why don't you just freeze this, then let Natsu melt our way out?" she asked Gray.

"If it were that simple, we'd have done it already," he replied.

And Natsu repeatedly punched at the wind wall, not giving up on getting through. In the background, Erza keeps trying to wake up Kage, to no avail.

"Lucy, tell Nat to go on ahead and stop Erigor. We'll find our own way out," the scarlet knight told Lucy.

The blonde girl nodded. "Nat, you still there? Go ahead and stop that guy!"

_"Already in pursuit. I can still talk to you before I go kick his ass."_

"Well, we're not exactly having much luck down here."

_"Wait, depending on how high the tornado goes, maybe Happy can fly one of you over it."_

Lucy turned to the blue cat who looked at her with a neutral expression. "I don't think he'd be willing, and it may use up all his magic."

"What are you girls talking about?" Gray asked.

"Nat's giving suggestions on how we can get out since Kage's help is currently out of the question." Lucy answered.

_"Okay, then is there a way to go under? Maybe like some underground tunnel or the sewers and then pop out in the streets."_

"Under? I don't think we have time to see which tunnel we could use, even if there are any."

Natsu stopped what he was doing, another idea coming to his mind. "Hey Lucy, why not use one of your Celestial Keys?"

"What about them?" the blonde inquired.

"Well, I was able to cross into the Celestial World while holding onto Virgo back at the Everlue Mansion."

"That's impossible! The fact that you did it was by chance. Besides, we'd need another Celestial wizard on the other side to pull it off. It would be a breach of contract between the wizard and spirit."

"You magic is just too weird to understand," Natsu remarked.

"It is not!" Lucy yelled.

_"Target in sight. I'll be engaging Erigor soon."_ The blonde heard over the comm.

* * *

_"Wait, you're closing in on him?"_ Lucy asked on the other end.

Outside, Nat was still flying in the direction of Clover, intending to intercept Erigor.

"Affirmative. I'm going to start things off with a little something called 'death from above.' " The brunette told her friend. _Sorry Natsu, but it looks like I'll be the one who takes down this bad guy._

_"Well good luck. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can."_ Lucy said.

"Same to you. Natalie out." The Spartan-III then switched her comm channel over to JACK, who is currently back at her apartment observing the mission. "JACK, you there?"

_-I am here, Natalie. Do you require assistance?-_ The Engineer asked.

"Aside from making sure I keep track of my target, as well as monitor Lucy's end, not really. Actually, see if you can have my system boosted for an Overshield. I'd wanna be better safe than sorry."

_-Would you like me to remotely activate it for you?-_

"No, I'll do it myself. Just send the command prompt into my HUD. I'll do the rest."

_-Understood. Good luck out there, Spartan.-_

After giving her thanks, Nat then went into a higher altitude with her Jet Pack. She is aiming to use the element of surprise on the Eisenwald Reaper. When she was high enough, Nat unholstered her DMR and peered through the scope to see Erigor getting closer to his intended target.

"I don't think so." She then fired one round to disarm the silver-haired wizard of his scythe. The next few shots were more meant to confuse her target. _He still doesn't know where I'm hitting him from. Good._

Nat then holstered her current weapon and took out a Gravity Hammer from her DSU. She raised the Brute weapon as she jetted down towards her enemy. Erigor stared in shock and surprise at her appearance, and she let gravity do its work and slammed her melee weapon onto the track with extreme force.

_Now let the fun begin_, the brunette thought.

* * *

**Clover Canyon, present time...**

Nat got into another stance with her Gravity Hammer, bracing for whatever Erigor would throw at her next. He tried again to slice her with his scythe, but she was able to block the blow with her arm.

The silver-haired man backed away aiming to strike again, but Nat was able to parry each of his swings.

"Is that really all you've got? C'mon, why not try shooting me if it makes it any easier!" Erigor taunted.

Nat stayed silent, not letting her opponent's goading get to her. Rather, she was planning on how to take him out without filling him with too many bullets. Unless he asks for it.

"That would just be your easy way out." Nat replied. She then jabbed Erigor with the bottom tip of her Gravity Hammer a few times before kicking him away. The blow sent the dark wizard skidding on the tracks. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up. When he did, Erigor saw the armored girl calmly making her way towards him, dragging that hammer of hers on the side.

_What is up with this girl? The hell is her armor made of? Did she and those flies beat Kageyama and the others?_ Such thoughts ran through Erigor's head as he tried to think of ways to beat Nat. He snapped out of his trance when he saw the Spartan put away her current weapon and brought out a gun instead. _So she's like Titania; they both use Re-quip magic, except this cretin has a bit more variety in her weapons. Who knows what else she's got at her disposal._

The Eisenwald member then uses his magic to float again. This time, he flew at Nat from the side.

"What are you planning now?" Nat wondered as she aimed her Assault Rifle at him. Not wanting to take chances, she opened fire on Erigor. He dodged several rounds and deflected more with his scythe. Before Nat could fire more, she sees him put out both of his hands, his magic circle glowing in front of them.

"Let's see you stand against this!" Erigor shouted. "Storm Bringer!" He fired a strong tornado at the Spartan, who tried to stand her ground against the oncoming attacks. Little by little, the brunette stepped back towards the end of the track. Adding a little more power in his magic, her silver-haired opponent finally sucked her into the attack and she spun downward with the tornado off the track, just as he intended.

Thinking he had won, Erigor laughed as he slowly landed on the track and looked at where the armored girl fell. "Good. That should buy me time to get to those geezers..." Just as he turned his attention back to his original goal, he heard a weird sound echo throughout the canyon. "What's that sound?" He looked around trying to find the source of it. When he saw nothing, Erigor was about to let it go and keep moving - until someone appeared from the abyss below.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." The dark wizard was wide-eyed to see the Spartan unharmed flying at him. Nat then hit him with an uppercut before landing in front of his destination again.

Erigor slowly got up and rubbed his jaw in pain from the blow. "How the hell did you fly up here?!" He questioned.

"What's it matter to you? I said I was going to stop you, and that's what I intend to do." Nat said.

Erigor got more irritated by the super-soldier's persistence, a few tick marks evident on his head. He eyed a peculiar device on the Spartan's back before it disappeared in a blue glow. _So, she had a little toy keep her afloat. Man, she is _really_ starting to be a pain in the ass._

"You got some nerve thinking you can stop me. Alright then, try and stop this. Storm Mail!" Erigor shouted. Suddenly, his whole body became enveloped in a massive whirlwind from head to toe. Only his eyes were visible in all that mass of rapid moving air. "You wanna stop me? Go ahead and hit me again!"

Nat narrowed her eyes at the little trick Erigor pulled. She was sure the wind around him served as a barrier, and unless she used something real heavy on him, she won't get anywhere. _Should I go for a Covenant gun? How do I know a Needle or Needler round won't bounce off that thing? And even if I use something effective, he'll end up dead too soon with a serious burn mark._ The brunette sighed mentally.

"If you're out of options, then it's my turn to get on the offensive. Storm Shred!" Erigor shouted. He launched several blades of wind from his Storm Mail. The attack normally dices up a person it's used on, and Erigor was expecting it to go through Nat's armor and cut her up.

He should know better than to underestimate a Spartan.

Before the attack reached her, Nat pushed a button on her forearm and brought both her arms crossed in front of her. She was then enveloped in the electric energy force-field that is Armor Lock. Erigor's Storm Shred harmlessly bounced off the active armor ability and instead shredded more of the tracks around her. The silver-haired Eisenwald member was speechless at how it didn't do any damage to her whatsoever.

"You should know better than that. I still got more tricks up my sleeves too." Noble Six then launched her counterattack.

* * *

**Remainder of the Fairy Tail team...**

The rest of the group was able to get past Erigor's Wind Wall and are now on their way to Clover as well. It was thanks to Happy holding onto Virgo's key from the Everlue mission that Lucy called upon the Celestial Spirit to dig their escape route. They got a hold of another Magic Mobile with Erza once again at the wheel. And they had an extra passenger.

"You know, what you guys are doing is useless, right?" Kageyama Eisenwald member is now conscious, but still in bandages.

"Why don't you keep your trap shut before we toss you out." Gray ordered.

"I hope Nat is able to stop Erigor in time." Lucy said worriedly.

Natsu would have said something too, were it not for his motion sickness. As he kept himself from hurling, Happy sat next to him, trying to comfort the flame magic user.

"Maybe she beat him already. She is crazy strong." Happy pointed out.

"Ha! Regardless of what that crazy soldier can do, she can't beat Erigor's magic." Kage sneered. "By the way, why am I brought along?"

"There wasn't anyone left in town. You should be thankful we're even taking yo to a doctor in Clover." Lucy answered.

"I meant why save an enemy like me? For leverage against Erigor? He wouldn't care either way." Kage said.

"Wow, you sure know how to kill the mood." Lucy muttered, sweatdropping at the shadow user's statement.

"Nat will do anything to stop that crazy bastard." Gray said. "I'm sure she'd even go far as to kill him, but only if she really had to."

Kage's eyes widened at what the ice wizard said. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. She's a Spartan, a warrior trained for war and to take down their enemies with ease." Happy noted.

The Eisenwald member didn't respond to that and remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

As for Erza, she was barely able to keep her eyes on the track they're driving on. Her eyes wanted to close, her magic nearly drained, but she pushed herself to keep on going. _Nat, I hope you're doing alright_, the redhead thought. _Just hang tight till we get to you. If Erigor reaches Clover, all the Guild Masters are good as dead!_

* * *

**Clover Canyon, Noble Six's location...**

Erigor was slightly impressed the super-soldier held her ground against his Storm Shred attack. He didn't expect her to have some sort of defense against his attacks, but the dark wizard pressed on.

"Well then, come and take me down! That's what you're here to do, right?" Erigor said.

Nat was silent as she started running at her foe. About midway, she activated the Overshield on her suit and now had a somewhat green glow on her armor. Whether Erigor noticed or not, he didn't show it. When she was in range, the super-soldier balled her right hand into a fist, reared it back, and proceeded to knock Erigor's lights out. The Eisenwald member easily caught the fist, albeit barely. Even with his Storm Mail up, he could feel the strong force in his opponent's punch. Had it connected, Erigor would've had several more broken bones by now.

Looking at her HUD, Nat saw the green light that represented the Overshield slowly drain. _Guess it is a dangerous magic field to touch. Good thing I had this in use._ The brunette then noticed that she had solid contact with Erigor's hand. Well now, let's test a little theory of mine.

The dark wizard in front of her was unsure of what she was thinking. Thinking he caught her by surprise, Erigor was going to launch another one of his attacks - until he was taken by surprise again when Nat grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder. The silver-haired man was slammed onto the ground, and Nat repeated the move two more times before hammer tossing him a good distance.

Erigor was more irritated at how the Spartan played him yet again. "Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you?!" he snapped.

"Are you going to keep whining or keep fighting?" Nat countered.

"I'll show you fighting!" Erigor shouted, as he crossed his two index fingers from both of his hands in front of him. "Emera Baram!" A large concentrated burst of wind fired from his fingers. The attack was as large as the train tack itself, and engulfed it as well as his armored opponent.

As dust swelled up from the magic strike, Erigor panted from his recently used spell. "That...that should do it." His eyes slightly widened to see a shadow out from the dust. He saw Nat again, walking normally at him with her pistol in hand. "Now you're **really** getting on my nerves goddammit!" He launched a Storm Shred, hoping it actually gets the job done this time. More dust swirled around the track as it got more devastated from the battle.

It slowly cleared, and Erigor had not seen a body anywhere. "Is she...is she actually dead?" He got an answer when something round jumped out of the dust cloud. "Are you kidding me?!"

Nat's plan worked the way she wanted. She deployed a Holographic Decoy to distract Erigor, and while more dust kicked up, she'd use it to get the jump on him. Timing it right, the super-soldier also activated a Bubble Shield as to not only defend her from any oncoming attacks, but also not be blown off the track. The brunette jumped high into the air, and as the hexagonal sphere dissipated, she summoned a Gravity Hammer from her DSU and chucked it at her opponent.

It is said a Gravity Hammer emits shockwaves upon impact. It is also said those it strikes directly are usually too busy being crushed to noticed. And, like payback, it really hurts like a bitch.

True to its nature, the Jiralhanae weapon struck Erigor hard, the shockwave actually punching through his Storm Mail and hitting him in the torso. With his personal barrier down, Erigor became vulnerable. He coughed up blood from the impact of the heavy melee weapon.

"Freaking damn. I...I think several ribs broke..." he muttered as he struggled to get up. Even holding his scythe for support did little to ease the pain.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you." The Eisenwald wizard frantically looked up to see the Spartan walking dangerously calm towards him.

"I'm not letting you stop me! You, those fairy flies...everyone's gonna get retribution one way, or..." Erigor was cut off when Nat came at him again, but she brought out a new weapon to use. At first, it looked like she had another blade ready to use. But in reality, the blade was only part of this new weapon she summoned.

Nat brought down the blade end of her newly 're-quipped' Brute Shot on her enemy. Erigor barely blocked the strike as he struggled to hold his ground. He noticed too late when the gun part of the weapon aimed at him and Nat opened fire a shot. Normally Brute Shots are among the grenade launchers used by the Covenant (and of course used most by their Jiralhanae creators) where they're very effective against unshielded infantry and can knock over vehicles. In this case, Nat had JACK add in some Electric Shots into the weapon where they case electrical stun damage when hit.

So not only was Erigor hit by a grenade and sent several feet back, he also got stunned by said grenade. Nat fired another round at her enemy, again shocking her foe as he got on his knees. And she fired again, this time Erigor desperately throwing his scythe at her and she, without effort, cut the weapon in two with the guillotine-esque blade on her gun.

The Eisenwald wizard stared wide-eyed, now seeing his plan not only fall apart, but now he saw why this Spartan is so dangerous. The Hyper Lethal Vector stored away her current weapon and proceeded to knock his lights out.

W-w-w-wait! Please, w-w-w-we can talk this out, r-r-r-right?" He stuttered.

"You're going to get what you deserve." Nat said darkly. She again reared a fist back and got ready to punch her opponent aside. Before she landed a hit, the 'tattoo' that Lucy saw when they first came to the guild glowed dimly, and what looked like electric blue energy surged into her arm. Neither of the fighters noticed as Erigor's jaw was about to drop and Nat gave a battle cry and punched him - _hard_ - into the track away from her.

After seeing him sprawled and not getting up, Nat looked at her right arm as if something was off. _That felt...weird_, she thought. The brunette shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. She opened her comm link again and said, "This is Sierra three-one-two. If anyone can hear me, target is down. I repeat, target is down." Natalie then took a seat on the track and plopped her feet over the edge. She also took off her helmet and took a nice deep breath. Taking another glance in Erigor's direction, she saw him still unconscious and the Lullaby flute itself on the train track too.

"Glad that's over. At least a disaster was averted." Noble Six gave a sigh of relief as she stared out at the view in front of her, Recon helmet sitting on her lap.

Out of her sight, she didn't notice the Lullaby flute making a laugh and a little trail of smoke leaving its 'mouth'.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

The sound of an engine snapped Natalie out of her thoughts. She wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, but that's beside the point. The brunette was happy to see the rest of her team, as weird as it kinda sounded to her, catch up to her in a Magic Mobile.

"Hey Nat!" She heard Lucy call out.

"Hey Lucy, everyone," the Spartan greeted as she got up, helmet under an arm.

The other Fairy Tail wizards got out of the car and looked at the damage from the tall girl's battle. Well, Natsu was firstly happy to be on still ground before getting a good look at Erigor's state.

"I heard your message. I told the others what you said and we couldn't believe it!" Lucy said.

"Wow, you sure gave him hell, huh? The pinkette inquired.

"Aye, looks like she did." Happy agreed.

Kage, who still sat in the backseat, stared in shock at the sight of his boss. "Erigor lost?! That's impossible!"

Erza glanced over at the unconscious Erigor. "You took him out all by yourself?"

Nat nodded. "Yes I did." Her armor said a lot. Lots of dirt, but little to no external damage.

"Huh. Must be a talent for Spartans to effortlessly take out an enemy." Gray noted. The brunette shrugged.

"It depends on who we're fighting. Thankfully all I did was just knock Erigor's lights out."

"So...I guess that makes you the Reaper of Fairy Tail then?" Lucy asked. The Spartan-III stared at the blonde before shaking her head.

"Nah. I'd prefer to be called something else. Don't wanna give a bad impression, you know."

"Well, I'm a little bummed I didn't get to fight him, but at least you did a job well done." Natsu said smiling.

Erza chuckled at that. "He's right. So now, where's the Lullaby?" The redhead asked.

Suddenly, the sound of a motor revving up caught everyone's attention. "That better not be who I think it is..." Nat muttered.

The wheels on the Magic Mobile turned as the vehicle moved forward at fast speed. "Thanks for getting me this far, fairy flies!" He used one of his shadows to grab the Lullaby as he drove fast on the track away from the group.

Thinking quickly, Nat whipped out a Plasma Pistol and let off an overcharge shot. But the four-wheeler was out of range for the lock-on feature to work and for its EMP to short out the vehicle.

"Dammit," the Spartan swore. "So...which one of you forgot to tie up a our 'hostage'?"

The others sweatdropped, realizing the predicament could have been avoided. "We didn't think he'd actually do something like that." Gray said.

"He just did, though." Lucy added.

"We save his sorry ass and he goes and does that? What a jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, the jerk!" Happy also shouted.

Erza sighed. "Then we should move now and catch up to Kage as quick as possible."

The others nodded and started going in the same direction as Kage: Clover. Stowing away her Plasma Pistol and bring out a Sniper Rifle, Nat looked into the scope now and then to see how far off their target was. _I hope we catch up on time_, the tall girl thought.

* * *

**Hours later, Forest near the Provincial Guild Masters' Meeting**

Nightfall came, and Kageyama finally reached his destination that Erigor couldn't. He was still dreary from his wounds, but looked on in excitement at the thought of fulfilling the mission. _Ha...ha...finally. I get to punish all those official guilds_, he thought.

Suddenly, someone poked him on the cheek from behind. Kageyama turned around to see a short old man. "Wait a minute. Y-your Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail!"

"That's me! What can I do for ya?" Makarov greeted.

_He totally doesn't know, does he?_ "W-w-well, I was just in the area, and I heard about a meeting for the Guild Masters, so..." he trailed off, not sure if his cover was blown or not.

"You wanted to see us in person?" Makarov asked, smiling as he did so.

"Y-yes! That, exactly!" Kage grinned. "Care to listen to a song?"

Makarov eyed the flute the young man was holding. "That sure is a creepy looking flute."

"Despite how it looks, this can play great!" Kageyama said.

"Alright, lemme hear a song." Makarov said happily. Kageyama grinned as he held up the flute.

"Thanks for listening!" The black-haired man said as he put the instrument to his mouth and prepared to blow. But something within his mind kept him from doing so. He hesitated to play it. _Why? Why can't I do it? If I do, then our dream is fully realized!_

"Well, I'm waiting." Makarove said. Kageyama was frozen in place. He couldn't bring himself to do the deed, no matter how much he forced himself to.

_Dammit! Why... what's stopping me from doing it? Why can't I play this friggn' thing?!_ The thoughts ran in Kage's head, sweat dripped as he stood still. _Was it because I saw what that Spartan can do? What everyone else said to me? Just...why?_

"You can't do it because deep down, you really don't want to." What Makarov just said caught Kage off-guard. "Your body won't cooperate if you have no desire to fulfill something."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Kage asked.

"Erigor only forced you all to use the Lullaby, didn't he?"

"You knew?!" Kage shouted. "I...I have lost..." The Eisenwald member then dropped the flute and fell to his knees. He stared at the ground, a defeated look on his face.

"At least you admit you have, boy. There's no shame in that." Makarov said.

"You...you're just gonna let me go?" The stunned Kage asked.

"Why not? Forgive and forget, keep moving forward. I doubt the Council will be as forgiving, but still..." The short Master mused. He then heard yells coming from behind. Makarov saw the team that Mira mentioned in her letter.

"Master! You're alright!" Erza shouted as she ran.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted. Soon enough, everyone gathered around the short Guild Master.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Makarov said. "Glad to see you're all just fine."

"At least you're safe and sound, Master." Erza said. "Where is the Lullaby?"

Makarov pointed at the strange flute on the ground.

"Well, with no one using it, that thing's harmless." Nat noted.

"Ah, Nat. Good to see you're also doing well. How is it working with a team?" Makarov asked.

"Great, actually. Nothing like my old one, but these guys aren't so bad to be around," the brunette said.

"She seems like a good soldier." Another voice said from behind the super-soldier. The way the person looked made Nat take a step back. "Uh...can I help you...sir?"

"Ah, a well-mannered soldier too! Good thing, I might add." The man said.

"That's Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild!" Erza pointed out.

"Oh, Titania's also here. You've grown up quite a bit, dear." The jolly Bob said.

"So, this is the Spartan we've all heard about." Now came a man in black.

"Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus Guild!" Erza said in surprise.

"Hey Erza. Wassup?" Said Master said.

"Guess you're popular, huh Nat?" Lucy whispered.

"I didn't think my being her would get attention so quick." The brunette said.

**"Tch, you're all pathetic..."** A new voice said. It came from the flute, the two eye holes and head glowing purple.

"Almost forgot, instrument of death." Nat brought out her M6G Pistol from her left thigh holster and proceeded to break the flute. When she shot, it seemed to have missed. "Hm, that's weird." She shot again, and again, and each round seemed to have missed their mark.

**"Ha! That all you got?"** The little object mocked.

"I've had enough weirdness for one day, so just break!" Nat yelled.

"Shouldn't we...do something to help?" Lucy suggested.

"Aye, but this is funnier to watch." Happy said.

"Oh haha people; enjoy it while it lasts." The Spartan sarcastically said.

Some of the onlookers sweatdropped.

"She knows." Gray said.

"Aye, it's pretty scary." Natsu added.

"Not funny Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Having had enough, Nat then brought out her Gravity Hammer again and go ready to send the cursed flute to Kingdom Come. "Fore," she lamely muttered as she swung the heavy melee weapon at the object like a golf club. The resulting swing not only successfully flung the Lullaby off the cliff, but along with some dirt from the force of the hammer too. Everyone watching either had amused looks on their faces, or were sweatdropping.

"That's...rather unorthodox, but effective." Erza noted.

"So, that's it?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, a bright purple light shined from the side of the cliff.

"Son of a bitch, why aren't things ever easy..." Nat wondered to herself.

"What's the hell's going on?" Gray asked.

The area shook as a large demon appeared from the cliff side. This was Lullaby in its true form. It was bipedal, has 3 eyes, which were glowing purple, and it has many cutouts on its body.

"That's Lullaby's true form!" Master Goldmine yelled.

**"Idiots. All of you! Soon, I shall feast upon your souls! Now, who wants to..."** As the monster was going to say something else, a hissing noise was heard.

"What's...that blue thing on it?" Lucy pointed out. Everyone else then noticed there was something peculiar on the Lullaby demon's face.

**"Huh?"** The hug entity brought a hand to its face, feeling around for anything unusual. **"Wait, what? Don't tell me, is it a spider?!"**

And a in a flash, the blue thing exploded, taking some of the demon's head with it.

"What just happened?!" Natsu wondered.

"You know, no matter where I go, there's always one thing about you bad guys that annoys me so much." All eyes turned on Nat who was staring up at the demon. "You all just don't know when to _shut up_. And I was hoping that grenade set you on fire or something..."

"That was you who threw a grenade?!" Makarov asked incredulously.

**"Pfft. Foolish mortal. Foolish, but rather brave. Would you like to die first?"** The Lullaby asked, grinning with what left of its face is there.

"You know, I once had a teammate named Jorge. He was nice guy, tall, mean when he has to be, but overall a great person to talk to. He and some of his kind have taken on things your size, and perhaps worse, while I was still little. So..." Nat trailed off as she looked back at the people behind her. "...y'know what I find the best way to deal with a weed problem?"

The huge demon was not amused. **"Me, a weed?! How dare you! You will all suffer my wrath soon enough!"**

"What did you have in mind, Nat?" Erza asked.

Nat materialized a M247H Heavy Machine Gun from her DSU, along with an ammo pack onto her back. The model she was using looked similar to the one Jorge had. There was no shield plate, and instead a heat cover over the barrel. And thanks to JACK, Nat had the handles of the gun to be easier on the wrist - considering she had modified it now to be efficient for her to use with one hand. "I suggest we **mow** it down."

The Fairy Tail team stared with a mix of awe and surprise at what the brunette had in her hands now. "I'm no expert on weapons, but is that a, um... mini-gun?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it is Luce. Yes it is." Nat answered. "I suggest you all cover your ears as it's about to get real loud."

**"What are you planning now you little insect?"** The Lullaby demon wondered. Everyone immediately covered their ears as they stared at the scene in front of them.

DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA

It got its answer in the form of a hailstorm of bullets that took out the left arm of the giant monster.

**"Argh! I'll make you pay for that,"** it said as it clutched the spot where its arm used to be.

"There's more where that came from you ugly bastard." Natalie said.

"Alright Nat!" Natsu cheered.

"Wow, she really packs a lot of firepower," Gray said.

"Indeed she does." Erza said, agreeing with what the ice wizard mentioned.

"Who knows what else Nat has up her sleeves." Lucy wondered.

**"I will devour you all at once! Prepare to meet your doom!"** The huge 'weed' threatened.

Nat rolled her eyes, knowing how cliche that last sentence was. "You know, I don't have to hog all the fun." Without looking back, the Hyper Lethal Vector knew who she was referring to. A few grins crossed some people's faces.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A massive fireball erupted from Natsu's mouth as the flame struck Lullaby and did more damage to it.

"At least I'm being considerate, right?" Nat asked. Under her helmet, she was smirking.

"You got that right!" Natsu said with excitement.

"I second that..." Erza said as she too ran forward. "Requip! Black Wing Armor!" In a flash, her current outfit was replaced by a black armor with 2 bat-like wings. The female knight held a single blood red sword.

"Now you got me curious as to what that set does." The super-soldier said. Erza smirked at the brunette's curiosity.

"If you must know, it increases my overall destructive power," the redhead answered.

Nat raised an eyebrow. "Does it now?" _Wonder how it compares to a Spartan Laser_, she wondered.

"Don't leave me hanging." Gray said, also stepping forward...and shirtless. Which earned him a slight smack from both armored girls. "Ow! That was uncalled for!"

"No, it was necessary." The Spartan deadpanned.

**"So what if you have a little help? It won't make a difference you insig- ARGH!"** The demon shouted in pain when Erza swooped in, thanks to her current armor's flight capability, and slice the monster's waist. She then dug her blade into Lullaby and dragged her weapon across the monster's body, cutting it up in various places.

"Ice Make...Lance!" Gray shouted. With his magic, he sent a volley of spears of ice and impaled the giant demon.

**"Your puny strikes are nothing! I will wreak havoc upon you so-"** Lullaby was cut off again when Nat chucked her Gravity Hammer through its face.

"Hahahahaha! She got your nose!" Natsu laughed as he kept setting the thing

"Nat has a weird sense of humor." Happy thought out loud.

"I'm not sure if she intentionally did it, or is just oblivious to the funny side of things." Lucy added.

The Spartan-III also got in the air, thanks to her Jet Pack, and swung her hammer on the side of the demon, away from the building as well as everyone else.

**"I will destroy you all!"** Lullay roared. It got a response via a rocket to the torso, courtesy of Nat. And another, for good measure. It cried out in pain from the sudden attacks. For the record folks, Nat's using live rounds on this thing, considering 1) it isn't human and 2) it's a must for it to be put down.

"With the flames of the right hand...and the left hand..." Natsu gathered a large amount of flames in both his hands, "...put them together, and you get..." With his hands above him, a massive bright fireball formed above him. "...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The pinkette finished and threw the attack at Lullaby.

That, coupled with more attacks from Gray, Erza, and Natalie, sent the monster tumbling onto the building where the Masters' conferences are held. It then exploded in a bright light that shook the earth.

Lucy and the others covered the eyes from the flash as wind gathered up from the blast. "All of the together...wow, so powerful!" The blonde said. Erza and Nat landed on the ground simultaneously, with Gray and Natsu standing on either side of the armored girls.

"Well done," Makarov complimented.

All other present witnesses stared in shock and awe at what transpired in front of them. The dust settled to show the four individuals who just took down a demon of Zeref's creation. "They really are...Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Lucy exclaimed.

Many of the people cheered now that the threat was gone. Bob held Kage close to him, saying he needed to see a doctor. Now the Eisenwald member had another reason to do so.

The rest of the Guild Masters, while impressed, then looked past the team and saw what was the end result of it all. Soon enough, even Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail members saw the destruction of the building.

"Why is everything a wreck every time I'm with one of you guys?" Natalie wondered aloud.

"We should probably run." Makarov said as he got a head start. And the others followed suit. Well, except Natalie and Natsu.

"Hahaha wow. We really did bring the house down, huh guys?" The pinkette said.

"Arrest those felons!" One Guild Master said.

"Okay! Leave it to me." Natsu said.

"You're one of them too!"

Sighing, Nat shook her head and smacked the Fire Dragon Slayer upside the head. "Moron." The brunette then sprinted and caught up with the others. Or rather, she pick Lucy and Erza up by their waists, activated her Jet Pack, and flew high into the air.

"W-what... Nat?" Erza was surprised at the gesture the Spartan did.

"This time is a freebie, ladies. Enjoy the ride." The brunette said.

Despite what they caused, Lucy just laughed. "She's right. And it's fun when you fly with her."

Erza simply shook her head as she too smiled. "You're just full of surprises, Natalie."

Back on the ground, the guys were yelling at them. "No fair! Why couldn't you get at least one more of us!" Gray shouted.

"At least take me!" Makarov said.

"Aye. I'd like a free ride please. And maybe some fish." Happy sadly said.

And so, without injury from the angry mob, the Fairy Tail group made it out of that mess.

_Well, there goes my first mission... or rather, my first team mission in this new world. These guys aren't like Noble, but at least we accomplished something. Although, I just know more things are gonna be destroyed in the future. But hey, we're gonna do it, along with some good and get some laughs, together._

Noble Six happily thought that to herself as she carried her friends and flew into the night sky.

* * *

**And so ends the Lullaby arc. ****I hope I did the 'final fight' of this arc alright. And I sorta skipped over some fights/scenes, mostly just to make things progress a little faster (if it even looked remotely like what I had in mind). For some reason, listening to Avril Lavigne's covers of "Bad Reputation" and "How You Remind Me" motivated me when I wrote some of Nat's scenes. Maybe it's cuz the songs are in the new One Piece Film Z. Idk, but it got me working (sorta).  
**

******On another note, I've thought of a title for Natalie while she stays with Fairy Tail. What it is will be revealed in a future chapter. At least before Phantom Lord.**  


**Now, some of you suggested I bring in some 'familiar' foes for Nat to fight. Well, I do have some things in mind, though. For one thing, I will admit that I plan to have some members of Fairy Tail, as well as some other guest characters, face an incoming 'Rising Storm'. And another thing, I do have a future chapter named 'Knights' Arrival'. What do they mean?  
**

**Y'know what, here's a little scene I've got in my head for a while that I seriously hope to get to in the future:  
**

Nastu: Come on, you think we're gonna let you guys go alone?**  
**

[Guest character]: Yeah, we promised to lend a hand however we can.

[Guest character]: You've done a lot for us, despite the short time we've all spent together.

Lucy: You know, coming out here might not actually be a waste of our time. And well...

Nat: You don't want to see us go so soon.

[Spartan character]: Hey, until we know we can actually go home, we're not gonna leave you all hanging.

[Guest character]: I'm not sure how those shiny looking ruins can get you home, but hey, maybe there's something cool in there we should check out!

[Marine character]: Alright then, let's move boys and girls! We're burning sunshine!

Happy: Aye! An exploring we will go!

Suddenly, a strange roar echoed throughout the jungle. And it sounded mechanical.

Nat: Oh great. Now what?

[Guest character]: Something tells me whatever made that sound is not indigenous.

[Spartan character]: And something tells me we're going to meet it. *unholsters their Battle Rifle*

Wendy: What if it's something big and scary?

Erza: Well, it shouldn't be something we can't handle. Plus, we've got 3 Spartans for insurance.

[Guest character]: Guess that's one way to put it.

Master Chief: *spots a ball of light in the distance, which then disappears in a flash* What was that?

Cortana: Unknown.

Juvia: We should proceed with caution.

Gray: And hope they don't get the drop on us.

A red blip appears on the Spartans' radars, and the Marine sees something move in the background.

[Marine character]: Contact!

A very tall, metallic creature leaps out of nowhere and pounces on John, sending him onto the ground. The creature stares at the Spartan-II for a moment before someone broke the silence.

[Guest character]: What the _hell_ is that thing?

In some form of response, the 'thing's' face plate opens, revealing a screaming orange skull. The sight of it made almost all the girls that are present scream at the top of their lungs. Even Erza flinched at the sight, and the soldiers were ready to strike it down.

John then punches the creature in the face, causing it to flinch and close its face plate. John kicks himself away from it and he stands up in a fighting stance, many of the others doing the same.

Nat: Spread out! We don't know what it can really do.

The others complied, just as the tall metal monster zigzagged in front of John again, its left arm blade raised, and takes out his shields with a hit. John staggered back in surprise, the others just as shocked at what it just did.

[Marine character]: Chief! You alright?

Master Chief: I'm fine. *unholsters Assault Rifle* I'll get its attention. One of you get it from behind.

Before the Chief could open fire, the mechanical being's back opens up and releases something with wheel-looking wings.

[Guest character]: It has its own soldiers?

Cortana: Whatever it is, it's not organic!

Gajeel: Oh yeah, that makes some of us feel _so_ much better.

John then runs to the left of the creature as it and its newly spawned helper opens fire on him. He then return fires with his Assault Rifle, the bullets only bouncing off the tall figure.

Natsu: If that won't do, then take this! Fire Dragon's Roar! *launches attack*

What he didn't expect was the floating machine to deploy a shield for the one that spawned it. The blue field of energy protected the creatures from the flames.

[Guest character]: *uses their own attack*

The tall mechanical being then teleported away from the incoming danger while it's floating helper flew in another direction. It reappeared again on a rock and started firing its own weapon at the group. The beams of light struck the Spartans' armor and did some damage.

Nat: Is it an energy weapon?

[Spartan character]: Must be. But at least it's not taking our shields down easily.

Erza: We don't know how much damage it will do to flesh, though.

Natsu: And it keeps jumping around!

Lucy: Maybe we can pin it down, then take it out.

Gray: Guess that's where I come in.

[Spartan character]: Well, I got something in mind. *primes a Plasma Grenade & chucks it*

What they didn't expect was the floating machine to project another beam of light - this time to _catch_ the grenade before it could stick to its intended target. The sudden action left almost everyone speechless.

Levy: Did that thing...just catch the grenade?

Gajeel: Well crap.

[Guest character]: We oughta take it out pronto.

Wendy: And maybe we should move too.

Nat: Everyone clear out! Now!

The floating machine then tossed the blue grenade back at the group, just as they dispersed and were out of its blast radius.

[Guest character]: Who knows what else those things can do.

[Spartan character]: Well, how about a little insurance. *brings out a Plasma Pistol and fires an overcharge shot at the larger being*

Cortana: It had an energy shield? Interesting.

[Marine character]: Let's hit it hard!

[Guest character]: I think the Master Chief is way ahead of us on that.

The tall being then raised its arm blade again and leaped at John. Anticipating the move, the Spartan-II evaded to the side, the orange blade harmlessly hitting the ground. Just as the thing turned around to find it's target, the Master Chief tackles it into the dirt. He then rips the blade out of its arm and immediately stabs it in the head with its own weapon. The tall being then started to disintegrate in orange sparks until it's nearly gone. That too surprised everyone present.

[Marine character]: That was...wow.

Nat: That's one less threat.

Master Chief: I'm on the other bogie.

The floating machine tried to fly away, but John was faster. He quickly jumped in the air and grabbed onto it. The Spartan-II then took out his Combat Knife and stabbed the thing in its head, where it exploded and its parts went everywhere.

Lucy: That, uh... that could've gone worse.

Erza: That's one way to look at it.

Cortana: Chief, on the ground. It dropped something.

John notices a small navpoint now indicated on his HUD. It pointed at the weapon the tall being was using. When he approached it and picked it up, the parts reassemble together to reform the gun. Looking at it, John noticed the scope floated slightly on the top of the weapon.

[Guest character]: Whoa. What is it?

Cortana: I recognize this design. It's Forerunner!

[Marine character]: *stares at the weapon* You're kidding me.

Nat and the others present were confused upon hearing this.

Nat: Ma'am, what's a Forerunner?

Cortana: *now notices the stares the Chief is getting* Oh... um, it's a long story. A VERY long story.

[Spartan character]: I've heard the term before. Some UNSC scientists were discussing something about it, but I only know so much.

Natsu: Is it a person?

[Guest character]: Maybe it's someone's title or name.

[Marine character]: I don't think here's a good place to talk about it.

Master Chief: Well, apparently what I'm holding right now is called a 'Lightrifle'.

[Guest character]: So, you're gonna test it on the next bad guys we see?

Wendy: Guys. I don't think that thing came alone.

Juvia: W-what makes you say that?

Gajeel: *sniffs the air* Yeah, I smell more on the way.

This time, a large number of red blips appeared on the Spartans' radars.

Cortana: *through the Chief's speakers* Activity! All around us!

On queue, many four-legged mechanical beings with insect-like heads appeared on the scene. One of them crawls on a tree and makes a high-pitched screech at the sight of the super-soldiers and their companions.

Charle: What are these things?

Happy: They look like metal dogs.

Panther Lily: Except they're not barking.

Juvia: And they don't look friendly.

As the 'Crawlers' stared to appear, so did more of the tall beings with bulbous backs. They teleported in all around the group, weapons trained on them.

Cortana: Wait, the way they're appearing...I know I've seen it before.

Master Chief: From where?

[Spartan character]: Oh boy. There's some big ones here too.

[Guest character]: Is it just me or do the bigger guys look ugly?

As a response to that, one of the taller mechanical beings with spikes on it opened its face plate and roared at the group.

[Marine character]: Yeah, it's official. These things are not from around here either.

Nat: Cortana, what are we dealing with?

Cortana: There's no battlenet for me to access. I have no way of knowing what we're up against!

[Guest character]: So we should just smash the hell out of them until we get answers?

Gajeel: Hey, I second that!

[Marine character]: We're definitely gonna need more than just a Railgun. And magic. And whatever else it is you all can do.

Levy: Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?

[Guest character]: That makes two of us, sister.

Cortana: Wait, there's a message going in to the structure ahead. Or at least on a similar network.

Master Chief: What's it say?

Cortana: Its says: "Our General has commanded us to track the Reclaimer and either have him return, or vanquish him and his allies. We Promtheans Knights carry the will of our Creators, and shall decide if these humans are worthy of carrying the Mantle. The return of the galaxy's true protectors is at hand."

Nat: ...okay. That's...raising more questions than answers.

Erza: I assume the Knights refer to the tall ones.

[Spartan character]: Let's hope there won't be more enemy classes for us to worry about.

Nat: Chief, got a plan?

Master Chief: *spots one Promethean Knight with markings on its head, giving orders to the others* That one has got to be their Commander. *brings out an Energy Sword hilt* He's mine.

[Guest character]: So, we go all-out?

[Marine character]: Now is one of those times where I give a standing order until further notice. For now everyone: stay alive.

The Knight Commander noticed its targets getting ready to attack its forces. The Commander then aimed its own weapon, a rocket launcher-looking weapon called an Incineration Cannon, at the Master Chief and fired once. On instinct, the people near John got out of the way while he did not. Instead, he put down and activated a Bubble Shield, protecting him from the blast. It harmlessly bounced off the spherical force field and detonated around it, leaving only scorch marks in its wake.

As the attack died down, John pushed the button on the Bubble Shield to deactivate and put it away for later use. The others around him got into fighting stances, some drawing their primary weapons at the ready. The Master Chief then activates his Energy Sword and runs at the Promethean. The Knight Commander too charges at its opponent.

The other Prometheans gave battle cries as the Knights jumped at their chosen targets, Watchers deployed already, and Crawlers opening fire on the humans. And they scattered, hoping to take these unknown enemies down without being bunched up.

As John-117 and the Commander Knight got closer, plasma and hard light clashed and sparks flew as they try to push the other back.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Well, how was that for a preview? I realize it's in script format, but it should give you all an idea of where I'm going with this. Basically, Fairy Tail & some friends will fight alongside the Master Chief, Noble Six, and other Spartans against the ****Storm Covenant (or as they're called, the Covenant Remnant)**. Did I mentioned they'll also take on the Prometheans, as well as the Didact?  


**On another note, I will bring another Spartan into the story. And it won't be Jun. Master Chief will show up much, much later, but I've got someone special in mind. And as tempting as I want to do it, it's not Jorge (a part of me thinks he's still alive somewhere).  
**

**Any plans I have for Nat may somewhat change the Fairy Tail story, but since this is AU, anything can happen. Sure, she'll face strong foes as things progress, but she won't be alone. And really, when you make a Spartan angry, what do you expect to happen? I'm basically saying later on, you WILL see Natalie, & other Spartans that appear, go "all-out" against whatever enemies stand in their way. As much as I'd like to have her shoot her way through bad guys, making a real bloody mess with guns would make Fairy Tail look bad, as well as give everyone a bad impression about Spartans, even though she's the only one here at the moment.  
**

**But what comes next chapter? Well, I have sorta decided on what I plan to do with Nat for the next story arc(s). I've also thought of writing an 'OVA Collection,' so to speak, set in this same story but about various tales of Nat's time in the guild, as well as other characters. *sigh* Guess I better get started. ****You will also see what Mavis and Papaw have been up to in the future.**  


**Till then, have a nice day.  
**

**P.S. ********Rest assured, I have not abandoned this story. I'll try to update once a month or so.**  


**P.S. S. I also want to clarify that I will NOT pair Lucy with Natsu in this story. Sorry to disappoint those who were anticipating it.  
**

**P.S.S.S. ****Gaige the Mechromancer is now one of my favorite characters, ever. Of all time.**  



	6. Blaze of the Spartan

**Well, it won't be so often where I write filler chapters. Here's hoping this one isn't a downer to you readers. But I actually want to do something special for Chapter 7, considering Bungie and 343i have made references to the number 7 throughout all Halo media. Enough of that, I'll let you read what else I have to say at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Fun fact: did you know the average height of a Huragok is 9 feet tall? No really, it's true.**

**Also, the _Fairy Tail_ anime 'ends' on March 30. Apparently the episodes are really catching up to the manga, so I assume it's gonna either be on a long hiatus, or something else entirely is gonna happen. Mashima himself wanted to announce something real special, but now's just not the right time. What's ironic, or coincidental, is that the _Bleach_ anime ended last year pretty much around this time too.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, & Halo is property of Bungie, 343 Industries, & Microsoft. I own none of the series or characters involved, unless I add an OC of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blaze of the Spartan  
**

Time passed after Fairy Tail's handling of the Lullaby Incident, and their reputation, like always, has had mixed reactions. Namely, amongst the Magic Council…

**Era, official meeting place of the Council**

Said individuals were discussing the latest incident of Fairy Tail's latest 'achievement.' One member, Org, was talking to the council. "The Eisenwald guild may be gone, but the root of the problem remains unsolved."

Yajima took his turn to speak. "Quite. The number of dark guilds rivals that of stars themselves."

Then one random member shouted, "Then we should advise a plan to wipe them all out at once!"

"But the question is how do we do that?" Yajima asks.

Org then took out the Lullaby which was in a glass case with two straps that made an 'X' crossed on it. The case was also covered by a piece of paper that had weird sealing symbols on it. "We shall come up with one. We cannot allow any more of Zeref's magic fall into the hands of any dark guilds again!"

"And was it that they required such magic so easily in the first place?" Yajima wondered.

"The blame goes all the way up to the administrative level," said an elderly voice. The council turned to an elderly man who was the same size as Yamjima. He had brown hair that had tufts which resembles cat ears, brown mustache, a light yellow cat tail, black pants, and a long light blue sleeves shirt with dark blue stripes. In his hands was a wooden cane with a wide cylinder handle.

Siegrain smirked while he spoke, "At any rate, Michello...it seems like this time we were saved by that thorn to our sides, Fairy Tail."

Then a dark purple haired woman spoke while placing her sleeve near her mouth. "They destroyed a whole dark guild with just five people. Impressive, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed Ultear, but what has caught my eye is one of their new members. A super-soldier, I believe." Siegrain mentioned.

Soon the entire council went silent for a few minutes before a magic circle appeared in the center of them showing the person in question. The still image was of Natalie-B312 holding a sniper rifle on a rooftop. The image then changed to a short film where Nat was gunning down bandits around her with handguns. It then showed Nat swinging away at her enemies with her Gravity Hammer, all the while flawlessly avoiding all kinds of attacks aimed at her.

Each member of the council was amazed. Never have any of them seen an armored soldier move with such grace, as well as display extraordinary skills against large numbers of foes. The elderly members questioned if this mysterious Fairy Tail member had experience in the art of war. They were amazed of how courageous Nat is for protecting the innocent and doing good deeds amongst the community.

Org coughed a little to get the members of the council's attention. "We should have this girl come to court in order to get some answers."

Siegrain raised an eyebrow. "Why is that, Org?"

"You youngsters cannot tell, can ya?"

Ultear then raised one of her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This soldier comes from nowhere and gains attention within a short amount of time. How do we know she doesn't have any ulterior motives?"

The magic circle in the center than showed a zoomed-in image of Nat's armor. In particular, they were focused on her tattoos.

"What is this 'UNSC'? How have we not heard of this organization before?" One council member asked.

"And how many more of these Spartans are still out there? It's possible an army of them are just waiting to attack whomever their leaders deem as an enemy." Yajima wondered.

"It would be unwise to let an unknown power like her roam freely if she, or others like her, can somehow change the course of a battle. And who knows what else these super-soldiers could be capable of." Org said.

Siegrain smiled with joy. "Very well then."

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, everybody was partying. But the reason this time is what the guild's "strongest team" had accomplished during the Lullaby Incident. For a while, everyone was yelling and enjoying themselves. Some people came up to the members of Team Natsu and congratulated them on a job well done, despite all the damages done.

But most of the attention was on Natalie, one of their newest members who had proven herself to be a formidable wizard of the guild to many outside. The brunette waved off the attention, only saying she was doing her job and being glad to help others. Still, people accepted that and let her be as they continued partying. As being the type not to drink, Nat opted for a glass of water, which Mira gladly gave her.

Nat found met two other people in the guild who also used guns like her. Their names were Alzack and Bisca, who wore outfits resembling a cowboy and cowgirl respectively. For a bit, the trio talked about the common weaponry they use. Nat luckily avoided mentioning the Covenant weapons at her disposal, but added her input about the kind of guns the UNSC used. Alzack and Bisa were both intrigued and were happy to make another friend with magic like theirs. Bisca even asked Nat to a sniping contest whereas Alzack judges, but the brunette politely denied. The three gun users were happy to socialize and eventually split to talk with others in the guild.

Of course, this wouldn't be the last time the trio got together. At some point, the super-soldier found herself next to Lucy, who, like everyone else, was enjoying the fun going on.

"Who knew this place was so lively on a daily basis." Nat noted.

"At least things aren't boring around here, right?" Lucy added.

Nat nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

Noticing the soldier's silence, the blonde wizard asked, "Parties aren't really your thing, I take it?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nah. I socialize here and there, and I try to block out the noise if it's annoying. But so long as I'm with friends, it's usually not so dull."

Lucy smiled at the statement. She then asked the Spartan something else, albeit awkwardly for some reason. "Nat. Can I ask you something?"

The tall girl turned her attention to the blonde. "Shoot."

"Is it alright if...do you mind if I call you 'Big Sister'? I mean, we only knew each other for a short time and joined the guild together, but you've always watched my back whenever we're together. And...well..." The blonde shyly twiddled her fingers as she asked.

"I don't mind."

Lucy blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. Sometimes I wondered what it'd be like to be an older sister. Come here." Nat gave the blonde a one-armed hug, the latter wrapping her arms around the Spartan's neck.

"Aw, that's so cute seeing you together like this." Mira said.

"Hey Mira. How's it going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good. Nice to see you and our 'Archangel' are so close."

The Spartan-III looked at her with a confused expression. "Come again?"

"Oh, guess you haven't heard," Mira said somewhat surprised.

Lucy asked, "What's this about Nat being called _Archangel_?"

"A news reporter caught wind of her actions and wrote about them, including what you did with Lullaby." The white-haired barmaid showed the girls the front page of a newspaper. It was an enhanced picture of Nat with her Gravity Hammer heaved over shoulder with smoke in the background after defeating the Lullaby monster. "See?"

"Well that explains how you guys know about the Lullaby, but where did Nat's title of '_Archangel_' come from?" asked Erza, now joining the conversation.

_Oh dear God, I hope I don't have a stalker_, Nat thought while mentally sweatdropping.

"The article described Nat's actions as a hero. She's depicted as an armored guardian of sorts who protects the innocent and strikes down all her enemies with ease." Mira explained.

"There's also been rumors going around ranging from Nat being Erza's equal, or even some long-long relative of hers." Cana added.

The reaction elicited from both said armored girls would be best summed up as 'What the hell, seriously'?

"Whoever the idiot was that wrote that statement should've gotten his facts straight." Gray said, now with his shirt off.

"Gray. Your clothes are missing." Lucy pointed out.

As the panicked ice wizard looked around for said clothes, the attention went back to the guild super-soldier.

"Oh yes. I just remembered that some members of the Guild Masters League asked me if you were an S-Class wizard." Makarov said.

Nat looked at the Master with a confused look. "They did?"

"Well, I told them you weren't, but you do have potential. They were all actually impressed when I told them how much of a capable soldier you are."

"So their reaction to Natalie was positive from the other Masters?" Mira asked.

"Pretty much." Makarov replied.

"If I wanted to be an S-Class wizard, it would be my choice. But thanks for the kind words, Master." Nat said with a grateful tone.

And out of nowhere, Natsu shouted, "Nat! Let's have a rematch!"

Before the Spartan could give a reply, Erza smacked the pinkette upside the head. "Natsu, now is really not a good time."

"Sorry." The Dragon Slayer said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. So, Natalie. You enjoying yourself?" Erza asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"It was nice working with you on the Lullaby mission. Maybe you an I can do one with just the two of us in the future."

"We'll see how things work out."

The redhead laughed before jumping into a growing dog pile possibly caused by Gray or Natsu.

Lucy stood next to the Spartan and also laughed. The latter merely smiled at the ongoing party in the guild.

"Just another day in Fairy Tail," Nat thought out loud.

* * *

Night fell as Nat came back to her apartment. "JACK, I'm home!" she called out, closing the door behind her.

Said Engineer peeked up from its current project and greeted her companion. _-Welcome home Spartan.-_

"So, I take it you weren't bored while I was gone?" Nat asked as she started taking off her armor.

_-Not at all.-_ The floating alien tilted its head sideways as it examined her MJOLNIR armor, now on the floor. _-Were you hurt in any of the fights you were in? Any system failures?-_

"No, none at all. I'm glad 26th century tech holds well against magic. Well, so far, anyway." Nat replied.

_-Was there any physical damage to your suit?-_ JACK asked.

"Thankfully none. Still, it wouldn't hurt to get it looked at."

The Engineer stretched its tentacles into cilia and analyzed the Spartan's armor as Nat got a well-deserved shower. When she was done, she looked at the surveillance footage from the recorder in her helmet during the Lullaby mission.

"Guess there will be more people like Erigor. Maybe it'd also be best I be a little more armed." Nat noted.

_-Do you have anything in mind? I could make additions to your armor to be better equipped.-_ JACK suggested.

"Maybe if I can get a hold of some magic items, we could upgrade MJOLNIR to be more efficient against magic users." The brunette said. "And even then, it still proves useful in non-magic situations, like the vacuum of space or certain depths of water." _Still, I could ask Makarov what are good magical items I could use. Hopefully JACK won't have a hard time dealing with these sort of things_, Nat thought.

_-Are there any other weapons or equipment you would like to use? Parts are still needed to build other useful devices.-_

Nat thought about it for a moment. "Good call. Actually, I was going to ask if you can install a certain something into my armor."

_-What did you have in mind?-_

The tall girl looked around and brought out a Covenant crate. Opening it, Nat checked for the item she was looking for.

"Ah, here we go." What she found was a Sangheili Energy Dagger. "I've actually wanted to make use of these things."

JACK looked at the melee weapon Nat held in her hand. _-I'll see what I can do to integrate it into your armor. If you want, I can add two.-_

Nat smiled at the thought. "That would nice, thank you." Having a blade weapon attached to her wrists would be nice if she loses a gun or a combat knife. Another thought then came to her mind.

"I was also thinking of somehow enhancing my regular combat knives to be more...deadly. Actually, any of my melee weapons like that, or the bayonets used on the Brute weapons, except the Gravity Hammer."

_-Did you have something in mind?-_

"Whatever plasma is generated to make the Elite energy swords, I think attaching a small energy core or something would make the knife or bayonets a little more effective if its default state can't cut through anything. And maybe that I don't have to rely on a Hammer or Sword to get my through obstacles in my path. Probably sounds like overkill, but it's an idea."

The Huragok pondered on the Spartan's proposal. _-I can run trials to see what would work most effectively for you. Anything else?-_

"Maybe tomorrow I can go look for engine parts, or some things that'll put a vehicle together. A Mongoose would be nice."

_-I could construct a small vehicle, but how would you bring it outside?-_ JACK asked.

The Spartan-III blinked. "Huh. I...haven't thought about it. I mean, you could work on it outside in the alley, but it might bring unwanted attention."

_-Then how about something you could fit through the door? Like the slim transports you call motorcycles?-_

Nat raised an eyebrow. "As nice as that would be, have a bike like that would have to also be able to support me in armor. But y'know what. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

The next morning, Nat went into town to look for supplies. She mainly took a gander for any vehicle shops, or at least places that sell vehicle parts. There was at least one shop that sold parts for Magic Mobiles, so it was a start. After browsing around, Nat was able to buy some engines and wheels, as well as a few other car parts.

By noon, the Spartan-III got a call from her 'little sister'. The way she spoke at first sounded urgent.

_"Hey Nat! You busy right now?"_

"Not at the moment, Lucy. What's up?"

_"Gray came by my place to get me for the fight that's gonna happen."_

Nat blinked. "Wait, a fight? Oh, don't tell me..."

_"Yup, the one between Natsu and Erza. It'll be out front of the guild building."_

"I'm on my way. See you there."

The brunette sighed after the call ended. _Great, just how I wanted to spend the rest of my day._ The super-soldier shrugged as she made her way to the guild. "Hm, maybe I can see what else those two have up their sleeves. I'll make rides for myself another day. And maybe if I have time, talk to Makarov later."

* * *

There was a large crowd of people gathered in front of the guild, all circled around the combatants in the middle.

"I'm really fired up!" Natsu shouted. Across from him, Erza stood with her eyes closed, awaiting for the match to begin.

"I wonder who would win," Lucy pondered.

"Erza, no doubt about it. She's among the strongest in the guild." Gray said.

"If we're going by toughest overall, then there's no one better than Gildarts!" Elfman shouted.

"And behind him are Mystogan and Laxus." Loke added.

"But now that I think about it, Natalie's also now one of our strongest too." Levy pointed out.

"Yeah, she may be new, but she's really something else." Jet said.

"A soldier like her that's as tough as Erza? I'm not gonna argue with that." Droy added.

The Spartan in question also just arrived to see the fight."Well, look who also decided to show up." Gray announced with a smirk.

The brunette ignored him as she turned her attention to her 'little sister'. "Hey Luce. Did it start yet?"

"Not yet, Nat. It's just about underway." The blonde said.

Happy stared at the combatants in the center. He then walked towards Cana who was bringing money for bets of who would win this match.

"I'll go with Erza," the feline said.

"What an unfaithful cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm hoping I never take stupid bets like that in the future," Nat muttered.

Several meters in front of Natsu, Erza smiled. "It's been a while since we last fought, hasn't it?"

"I was just a kid back then!" Natsu shouted. "I got much better! And I'll prove it by winning today!"

"I won't go easy on you, Natsu." Erza told him, as her armor glowed. "I want to test my powers, too."

The glow around her died down and her armor changed from the usual to a red and black scaly one.

"That's the Flame Empress armor!" Someone exclaimed. "It cuts the damage caused by fire in half. Erza is really going all out on this!"

"The Flame Empress armor." Natsu grinned. "Bring it on! Now I won't have to hold back at all!"

Makarov eyed the two fighters. "Ready... go!"

Both fighters charged forward. For the most part, it seemed as though Erza had the upper hand. At some point, Natsu shot a barrage of flames at her and 'accidentally' hit a few onlookers instead.

"Natsu, watch your aim!" Natalie yelled.

The Dragon Slayer winced at her words but got back in the fight no problem.

"It is a pretty good match, isn't it?" Elfman commented after a few minutes of exchanging blows.

"You're clearly seeing something I'm not." Gray deadpanned.

And out of nowhere, the sound of slow clapping made everyone pause.

"Alright, I believe that's enough!" The one who said that was a frog-like person dressed in a formal purple outfit.

Everyone looked in the...individual's direction, surprised to see someone interrupt the ongoing fight.

The frogman then continued speaking. "Please do not move from where you are. I am here as an envoy of the Magic Council."

"The Council?" Levy wondered.

"What does someone like him want?" Jet and Droy both questioned.

"Is anyone here even bothered by his appearance?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

_A frog-like humanoid? Oh great, I just hope my trigger finger doesn't accidentally take out people like him_, Nat thought.

"As a member of the team that dealt with the Lullaby situation, I am under orders of the Council to bring in the one called Archangel." The frogman said.

Said brunette blinked twice. "Me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

The statement said by the messenger made everyone surprised.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. "But she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Worry not. The Council merely wants to ask the soldier a few questions. Nothing more."

Nat narrowed her eyes at the messenger. "I get the feeling they see me as a threat."

"Please, I'm not asking for trouble!" The frogman waved his hands worriedly. "The Council was originally going to arrest Erza Scarlet on account for destruction of the Guild Master's Hall, among other similar actions that lead up to it. But they were more interested in a soldier that came from nowhere and just so happen to be some agent of good, even though you joined a guild like Fairy Tail."

_I still feel they've got an ulterior motive for wanting to see me. And they were gonna arrest Erza? Maybe I can get to the bottom of this._ Nat sighed, now making her decision. "Alright, I'll come quietly."

Many of the others gasped at her choice. "Nat, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked.

"She doesn't have to go!" Natsu yelled. "All she ever done is-"

"Natsu, calm down." said the Spartan-III, turning her attention to the pinkette. "Making a scene will only make things worse. If you want to come, that's fine. Just don't go alone, at least bring the Master and our team too. Maybe a few others, but just don't go alone. Understood?"

The Dragon Slayer reluctantly nodded as he and the other Fairy Tail members watched the Spartan go with the messenger to the Magic Council.

* * *

Some time later, everyone sat quietly in the guild, unsure of what to do next. Many of them were worried about the Spartan. Having enough of the silent atmosphere, Natsu broke it. "That does it! I'm going!" He shouted.

Naturally, Lucy tried to calm the pinkette down. "Natsu, just take it easy."

"No, it's fine since Nat said some of us could go as long as I wasn't alone."

"Actually, I planned on going there myself." Erza said as she stood up.

Mirajane then stood up as well. "Count me in too."

"Yeah, so am I." Elfman added.

"I too will go." Makarov said. "but I think a few more people will also do. Anyone else willing to go?"

"I'm in." Cana said.

Surprisingly, Alzack and Bisca stood up. "So are we." They simultaneously said.

"Team Shadow Gear's also going!" Levy exclaimed.

Makarov nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now then, let's get going."

"Yes Master." The group of Fiary Tail wizards followed him and quickly went to where Nat was taken to be seen by the Magic Council.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalie was sitting in a prison cell, awaiting the Council to call her in. She was in deep thought, wondering what kind of questions will be thrown at her. The brunette knows better than to reveal her true background when she gets put in the spotlight. Nat told Makarov about her career as to let him know she means no harm to the guild or any other people in this universe. But if she spills the her 'true' details, then there could be someone who'd use this information for whatever secret agenda they might have for a super-soldier like her.

Nat snapped out of her thoughts when two guards came to her cell door and called for her.

"The council now want to see you," one guard says. When he opened the door, Nat silently followed them to the court room.

The tall girl noticed what appeared to be two lizard men sitting on ground level; above them were nine people plus a shadowy figure at the top. She assumed the guy at the top was the head judge, while the others were the Council members.

_They're probably magic projections_, she mentally noted, seeing the visible people flicker like holograms. Nat then saw some of the Fairy Tail wizards, Master Makarov included, have come to her trial. She nodded, acknowledging them, some of the others responding in kind.

One council member, Org, cleared his throat before speaking. "Please state your name."

"I am Spartan Natalie-312."

"No last name? And what's with the number?" An elderly lady with blonde hair named Belno asked.

"I...don't remember it," the brunette said sadly. "The 'three-one-two' is just my Spartan number."

"We're sorry to hear you don't remember your full name." Another council member said.

"Might I ask what is it I am here for?" Nat questioned.

"We would like you to answer some questions is all. Shall we start?" Yajima said.

Nat nodded. "Yes sir."

"First off, what magic do you use?"

"Requip." She replied.

"Ah, so you're like Titania."

The brunette shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Could you elaborate on that?" asked a white-hooded dark-haired man with shaded glasses named Leiji.

"My magic is more centered on my weapons and equipment rather than my armor," Nat answered.

"Alright. Since you are indeed a soldier, what is your rank?" Another Council member, Michello, asked.

"I am a Lieutenant of the UNSC Navy."

"Now, could you tell us about your organization? What is the UNSC?" This time, it was Siegrain who asked the question.

The Spartan-III was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts to give an answer and as to not give away vital intel. Doing so would normally get her court-martialed, or even a death sentence, but circumstances are quite different right now.

Nat took a deep breath before she started speaking. "The letters stand for United Nations Special-Ops Corps. The UNSC serves as an overseer of military operations in various locations."

"So is it mainly a military group?"

The super-soldier shook her head. "While it has a large military force, the UNSC has begun to branch out to also be an exploratory and scientific agency."

"Ah. So many nations are actually united under one banner. How are there? Or rather, how is it that we have not heard of the UNSC?" Org asked.

"...we're a mostly secret organization, defending those in need from the shadows. There are a lot of things about us that we'd rather keep secret."

"Are your superiors aware of where you are now?" Belno asked.

"Negative. At the moment, I have no way of contacting the UNSC. Unless I find a way to do so, I'm on my own."

"Well, could you tell us how many of you Spartans there are?" Yajima asked.

"I am uncertain as to how many of us there are left. ...there is a lot of information I cannot disclose, including what we're currently up against, and especially my time as a Spartan up until now."

"Fair enough. Would you then tell us what you were doing prior to your arrival in Earth Land?" The large shadowy figure in the back asked.

"We're still fighting a war back where I'm from. And..."

"And?" Org wondered.

"...we are losing." Nat replied, now with a sad look in her eyes.

Her answer stunned everyone present. How could a group like that be losing? How has this war been going on unheard? How long has the conflict even lasted?

"What sort of foe is the UNSC facing at the moment?" Siegrain asked.

"One that I hope to God no one here has to face. I can't stress enough that if that very enemy does arrive here in Earth Land...then every**one** and every**thing** will burn until there is nothing left. And by that, I mean they will wipe out whatever opposes them on this side of the planet."

Everyone in the courtroom was silent after Natalie finished her statement. The Magic Council, as well as the large shadow figure in the back, wondered what sort of entity could be so devastatingly brutal against a group with soldiers like the Spartans.

The Fairy Tail group, sans the Master, wondered what kind of war Natalie and the UNSC were fighting, and how tough their enemies really were. Makarov himself looked down sadly, having been shown what kind of hell the Spartan-III went through. He too hoped that the Covenant never came to Earth Land, or rather, this planet or others inhabited by humans, _ever_.

"But, if this enemy is as dangerous as you say, how do we defend ourselves from them when do come?" Ultear asked.

"For one, you should get together as many people willing to fight as you can. And it's vital that you all work together, or everything will go down very fast." Nat said.

"Would we have to alert neighboring countries about the threat as well?" Org asked.

"Yes. Depending on how many forces actually attack Fiore, we'd need as much help as possible."

"What would be the fastest way to deal with the enemies you're facing?" Michello asked next.

"From my perspective, kill their leaders. Take them down, chaos will ensue amongst their forces, and the can strike the rest of them down."

"Can we get names? Or rather, what is the name of the enemy the UNSC is fighting?" Yajima asked.

"That's classified."

"How large are the UNSC's forces when you last had contact with them?" Siegrain questioned.

"That's classified."

"Is there any classified information you can disclose, Lieutenant?" Ultear asked.

"I'm merely following protocol, sir."

Some of the Council members sighed. They knew they weren't going anywhere with this, but for now see that the Spartan is no serious threat to Fiore or its citizens.

"Can we trust that the power you wield will only be used for good?"

"Yes sir. I have no reason to use it for personal conquest or other selfish means. We Spartans were trained not only to fight, but also to protect humanity as a whole by any means necessary."

The head judge in the back was surprised to hear such an answer. "You're an interesting character, Spartan. The fact that you pledge to not only stand by the forces of good but also use such power to aid others is something truly inspiring. Therefore, I declare that you retain your rank prior to your arrival here, and that you continue your duty in protecting the innocents from any danger. Do I have your word?"

The super-soldier straightened up. "Yes sir."

With that, the 'trial' was over. The Fairy Tail group cheered for their Spartan not getting punished by the Council. They surrounded her and congratulated her for clearing things up. Lucy gave her older sister a hug, one which Nat did return. The others gave her pats on the back, Bisca and Cana gave her playful punches, and so on.

* * *

Afterwards, the Fairy Tail group made their way back to the guild, their neighborhood-friendly Spartan taking the front. When they arrived back, people swarmed the tall brunette, asking what the Council wanted. Many were surprised at hearing her answer, some feeling sorry for what Nat had been through before joining their guild. But they then cheered up and were happy that things worked out, plus the fact that their Spartan gets to stick around.

All of a sudden, some of the guild members started feeling drowsy. And one by one, they fell asleep on the spot. Even Natalie dropped like a rock, leaving Makarov the only one still awake, albeit barely.

"Mystogan, is that spell really necessary?" The Master asked.

From a shroud of mist came a mysterious man in a black cloak. A magic staff was in his hands with several others attached to his back. The individual's face was also completely covered.

"Yes, Master." The person named 'Mystogan' answered. He then noticed a strange presence within the guild. Looking around, his eyes landed on the unconscious form of Noble Six. "Who is this girl?"

"Ah, one of our newest members, Natalie. She's a super-soldier called a Spartan." Makarov said. "A real tough fighter, worthy of being an S-Class wizard. Recent circumstances have...'stranded' her here in Earth Land."

"Worthy of S-Class? I can't seem to sense any magic from her. And I've never heard of anything like a Spartans before." The cloaked male examined Nat, noticing some of the scars visible on her. Suddenly, a spike in power coursed into the brunette. The strange symbol that Lucy had seen before on the Spartan's back glowed again, but for a brief moment as the power faded away.

After all that, Natalie's eyes snapped open. She gasped in surprise, as though she were waking up from a bad dream. When she regained her senses, Nat noticed almost everyone around her was sleeping. Her green eyes then landed on Makarov and Mystogan, the latter looking at her in surprise.

_What was that power? It somehow counteracted my spell. Just what is she?_ Mystogan wondered.

In an instant, the brunette materialized a shotgun from her DSU and immediately pointed it at the newcomer. "Who are you, and what have you done to everyone?" She asked coldly.

"Relax, Lieutenant. He's a member of the guild, just like you." The old Master said calmly.

Not really convinced, Nat just lowered her weapon but did not take her finger off the trigger. "Okay. Care to tell me why everyone is out cold?"

"One of my spells." Mystogan said, holding out one of the staffs on his back. "It only induces magical sleep. I merely wish not be seen; there are people who might recognize me..."

"If it makes you any better, I'm totally on my own here. As much as I'd like people to not see my face, no one else around here would recognize it from anywhere." Nat said.

"...so you're not from this world either." Mystogan said.

Nat was surprised by his assumption. "Either? What's your story?"

Mystogan looked at the floor, unsure of how to answer. "It's...a long one. And something you need not concern your self with." _At least, not now._ "But I have to ask, what are you exactly, 'Spartan'?"

Nat relaxed a bit, now holding her shotgun by its pump in her left hand. "Well, I can tell you that where I'm from, magic doesn't exist." Mystogan was surprised to hear this but kept a neutral face. "And us a Spartans are the kind of soldiers you shouldn't underestimate."

"Really?" He asked.

"I can vouch for her, Mystogan. Spartan numbers aren't that high, but each one can take out a thousand enemies in various methods." Makarov said.

"Because a soldier that kills will always beat someone that holds back. For example, let's say someone like Natsu is an enemy. They may breathe fire, but I won't hesitate to snap their neck if I have to. Same goes for anyone else that would think their magic would trump me without thinking." Nat explained.

The two conscious males winced at her statement, but Mystogan now understood the soldier in front of her was someone not to be taken lightly.

"Do you have any means of contacting anyone in your world?" Mystogan inquired.

"No. But it doesn't mean I won't try finding a way to do so." Nat replied.

The masked man was silent. He didn't see Nat as a threat, and understands the situation is currently placed in. "I think I'll take my leave. But first..." Mystogan then headed towards the Job Board and took a flier.

"Hey! Don't forget to take off the spell..." Makarov said slowly.

As he walked out the door, Mystogan counted down. "Three...two...one..." And a moment after he was gone, everybody else in the guild starting waking up.

"Ugh...what happened?" Natsu asked as he got up.

"Probably was Mystogan..." Erza said as she rose. She then noticed Nat holstering a weapon she didn't have on her before. "Wait, you were awake?"

The brunette shrugged. "Somehow, yeah, I was. I didn't see his face, but the man wasn't bad."

"You seriously met Mystogan? He hardly talks to anyone in public." Gray said.

"I know what Mystogan really looks like. He's just not much of a people person." The voice came from a person sitting on the second floor of the guild. It was a spiky blond man with blue/green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. What was also notable were the magic headphones with spikes in each earpiece.

"Laxus, don't start trouble." Makarov warned.

Just as he said that, Natsu shouted, "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Ha! Fight you? What a joke, Salamander!" Laxus said. "Why not come up here and say that?"

"Maybe I will!" Just as the Fire Dragon Slayer was going to rush up to the second floor, Makarov extended a giant fist and smashed the pinkette into the floor.

"Natsu, remember, only S-Class wizards can go up there." The Master said.

"Relax, pinky. I'm more interested in our so-called 'Archangel'. She doesn't look so special to me."

Natalie glared at him. "And who do you think you are?"

"The strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail. No one is better than me. Not Erza, not Mystogan, not even that old man, and certainly not a newbie like you!" The blond male declared.

Some of the guild members were actually glaring up at Laxus for his statement, Erza especially. Suddenly, something small and fast buzzed past the lightning man's face. A bullet hole is now visible in the wall behind Laxus. All eyes then went on Nat, who is currently holding an instantly drawn pistol. Many people were too shocked to say anything.

"You know, you can say what you want about me. I've been called a lot of things. But if you're going to badmouth everyone here and brag about your superiority, then we're going to have a problem." Nat holstered her handgun and crossed her arms. "And FYI, I don't need to get up there to hurt you."

Laxus in turn glared at the brunette. He was fortunate that the bullet didn't hit him, but he knew he could have dodged it. And then something dawned on him. _Wait, she purposely missed! Oh, she is so gonna get it._

"You don't have to get up here, eh? Well then, I think I'll just come to you!" He shouted. The blond then jumped from the second floor and went at Nat with a right hook.

"Laxus what did I tell you!" Unfortunately, the Master's words fell on deaf ears.

For the super-soldier, "Spartan Time" kicked in to her senses. It's a phenomenon referring to a Spartan's reaction time being so fast that they are able to think, react, and see things as if everything around them is simultaneously moving at slow and fast paces under times of stress.

Just inches before the fist came into contact with her face, Nat ducked and immediately uppercut Laxus in the gut. She then used the momentum against him and threw him onto his back on the floor. Everyone crowded around the duo, standing by should things escalate.

"I didn't think she was this tough without her armor," Erza noted.

"Told you so. Spartans are be the strongest kind of soldiers where Nat's from." Gray said.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt." Lucy said.

"Aw man. Why does she get to fight Laxus and not me?" Natsu whined.

"Aye. Seems kinda unfair." Happy added.

Natalie took a few steps back from Laxus while he was still sprawled on the floor. A minute later, he pried himself up and got into a fighting stance. The hyper lethal brunette did the same.

"So...you're not just a hotshot like I thought you were." Laxus said.

"I was trained in the art of war. Stand down now. I don't like to hurt others without reason." Nat said sternly.

Laxus laughed. "Without reason? Come on! If you're strong like people claim you are, I'd like to see if you're really worth the title you were given." He then charged at her with a lightning bolt in his left fist. Nat dodged to the side and roundhouse kicked him away with her right leg. She followed up with a right hook and hit Laxus in the cheek. Reeling back from the blow, Laxus rubbed his face before going for a kick himself. Nat quickly moved back to avoid the hit. Laxus then ran along the side to try and get behind her. This time, she aimed to sweep his feet, but he got lucky and moved out of the way. Thinking he had an advantage, Laxus pumped both his fists with lightning and aimed to hit her from behind.

"Nat, watch out!" Lucy cried.

Whether she heard her or not, Nat only stood still while Laxus closed in on his target. One second, he had a smug grin on his face. The next - he, and everyone watching, were shocked to see Nat flip do a back-flip and completely avoid his attack. Just as he turned around to face her, Laxus was greeted with a headbutt, followed by his legs getting swept and elbowed in the gut in mid-air, before hitting the ground hard.

The blond male struggled to get up, but not before seeing a strange blade aimed at his face. He could've sworn it was made of lightning from the look of it, but the heat it gave off in close proximity nerved him. Laxus looked up to see Nat's glaring at him. For a very brief instant, he could've sworn he saw a blue glow in her eyes before they went back to their normal green.

"I'm asking nicely. Will. You. _Yield_?" Nat brought out a Covenant Energy Sword now as to make the stubborn teen listen. She really didn't want to at a time like this, but now people see that the Spartan can pull another dangerous weapon in her arsenal.

The sight of the light-blue dual prongs emitting from the handle in Nat's hand intrigued many people watching, namely Erza. The redhead's interest in the Spartan grew now that she saw a beautiful and lethal blade in her hands. _I wonder if I could get one like that. I'll ask Nat about it some time_, Erza thought.

Knowing when to stop, Laxus raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I give." He reluctantly said.

"Good." Nat deactivated her energy sword and stored it away in her DSU. She then extended a hand to Laxus. "Come on, let me help you up."

Laxus stared at the gesture before getting himself up. "I don't need your pity." He dusted himself before heading back to the second floor. "You're strong, but you were lucky without your magic this time. But if I were going all-out, you'd regret picking a fight with me."

_I didn't think the apple fell far from the tree_, Nat thought. _I think I'll talk to Makarov another time about JACK being here._

"Pft, what a prick. If you had your armor, I'm sure you'd mop the floor with Laxus no problem." Cana said.

"She's not the type to show off, remember?" Loke pointed out.

"Still, she didn't let Laxus get the better of her and proved again she's formidable, with or without her armor. ." Mirajane said.

"I wonder what that light sword she was using could do." Erza muttered.

Nat was making her way toward the door when Makarov spoke to her. "I'm impressed you stood your ground against Laxus, Natalie."

"Upstarts like him aren't new to me. I've taken on worse." She said.

"Ah, right. You deserve rest, Lieutenant. You've had a long day."

"Thank you sir. See you all tomorrow." Nat opened the door and was going to leave when someone caught up to her.

"Nat, wait up!" The brunette saw Lucy make her way towards her. "You're going home, right? Well, I guess I'll call it a day too."

"Come on, I'll escort you home, then." The blonde smiled and followed her sister figure out the door.

* * *

The girls took their time walking home, mainly enjoying being in each other's company. Lucy even brought out Plue and took the little spirit for a walk. The blonde wondered about the differences between S-Class wizards to regular ones, and the brunette gladly explained it to her. They then talked about other topics.

"Today wasn't so bad." Lucy said.

"Guess not. Aside from me being 'interrogated' by the Magic Council, and apparently picking a fight with another S-Class wizard, I guess today could've been worse." Nat said.

"I know I've heard the names Laxus and Mystogan before. I'm surprised you met both." The blonde added.

"Picking fights with big names of any guild is something not on my 'To Do' list while I'm in this guild. Though it doesn't hurt to see their faces so I know whether to talk to or avoid them."

"I had a fair idea of the strength of Fairy Tail before I joined. But now that you and I joined, things a got a lot more interesting, to say the least." Lucy said.

"Where am I? In the middle? You're probably below me." The Spartan teased.

"Honestly, I think you might be higher. Either in Erza's league, or more." Lucy admitted, now wondering the true strength of the super-soldier. "Oh, I remembered something! What was that weird sword you pointed at Laxus?"

"That...was an energy sword. A very formidable weapon. And certainly not a toy." Nat answered.

"It looked pretty intimidating."

"Believe me when I say you don't want to be on the receiving end of the blade. It's not really something one-of-a-kind, since there are lots of it. How you get them is unknown to me. I don't want this mass-produced here, let me tell you that.

"Is it really that dangerous? Lucy asked.

"That, and many other things the UNSC has aren't what Earth Land is ready to handle. Not yet."

"Oh. I...can understand where you're coming from. But it's so cool the way you moved against Laxus. You could be an S-Class wizard in not time!"

"If I wanted to. Fame and such are not my goals in life. But you can count on me if you need help getting to be S-Class." Nat reassured the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not gonna go that far!" Lucy yelped. "Well, not yet anyway."

The brunette smiled then noticed where they are now. "Here's your place. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

Lucy smiled. "I won't. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem little sis." Nat ruffled the blonde's hair who giggled at the gesture.

Both girls said good night as Nat went back to her own apartment.

* * *

**A few days later...**

After being 'interrogated' by the council, and the recent visit by Mystogan, things went back to normal (or as close to normal) for Fairy Tail. As for their local Spartan, she arrived at the guild in full armor. After greeting some friends, the tall girl stood in front of the Request Board, looking for something to do.

"Yo, new girl!"

Nat turned her attention to Cana making her way to her with a flier in hand. The older brunette roller her eyes. "Are you going to keep calling me that? Lucy's new in the guild too, remember?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I'm aware. But would you prefer I call you by your title, 'Archangel?' "

"Fair point. So what's up?" Nat asked.

"Since your team isn't busy doing anything, I figure you and I could do a job together." Cana handed Nat the flier she was holding. The Spartan took a look at the details.

"But why pick me?" The tall girl asked. Cana shrugged.

"The job I chose seems right up your alley. You're strong, taken on various kinds of foes, and I'm sure you've been on all kinds of missions."

"There's gotta be a catch." Nat said, narrowing her eyes.

"Not really. The way I see it, we could make a good team of our own. Think of it as us getting to know each other as friends. That, and I need more money for booze." Cana admitted.

The older brunette rolled her eyes. _Of course. With you, alcohol is pretty much always involved._ "Alright. So, how do we split the reward, and when do we leave?"

"We can cut the reward in half. And I was thinking we'd go now. Or do you need time to prepare?"

"I'm good. Let's go." The Spartan stood and followed Cana out of the guild.

* * *

The train ride to their destination was mostly a silent one. But of course, Cana decided to break that silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked. The taller brunette across her was staring out the window before turning her head to her.

Nat shrugged. "Spartans don't always say much, but some are more social that others. I myself don't often hang around civilians. Nothing personal."

"Right, you just like to get down to business, don't ya?" Cana questioned.

"Pretty much. Could I at least see the job we're going to be doing?" Nat asked.

The younger brunette nodded and handed the Spartan the flier. Reading the job request, Nat had a better idea of what they were going to do.

**Rank: B**

**Difficulty: Medium-Hard**

**Description: Please help! Monsters have attacked several towns, the most recent one our own. We know not where they come from, but they have taken a few children with them. So far, a dozen of the creatures have been spotted. Please save the kidnapped kids, and deal with these beasts!  
**

**Reward: 200,000 Jewels**

"Are there lots of jobs like this?" Nat asked.

"They come in once and a while, but I don't often take 'em since I'm not much of a fighter. Fortunately for me, I brought you along."

The older girl sweatdropped. "And you're doing this just for booze?"

Cana shook her head. "Nah, I also want to help those kids. It's not like monsters to take children, and if it's the case, the reward goes up. And that might indicate there's something else going on."

Nat nodded. "Do we even know what the monsters look like?"

The younger girl frowned. "Normally, the job description tells you that. Weird that this one doesn't. That means we can't let our guard down."

"Fair enough." Nat unholstered her assault rifle and looked over. She mostly did it to pass the time, as well as make sure her weapons don't malfunction in the middle of a fight.

"You really like guns, don't you?" Cana remarked as she observed the other girl.

"Certainly. You might have heard me say it before, but most blades are more or less outdated where I'm from. Some people practice the art if it's a part of their culture, but other than that, you won't often see us use swords in the battlefield. And I'm sure combat knives mean much to some folks, so long as they know how to use one." The Spartan-III then holstered her assault rifle before inspecting her only (visible) bladed weapon.

Something else came to mind as Cana then asked, "Is it true you're really not on Natsu's team?"

Nat shook her head. "Not really. I'm more of a part-time member. Or rather, I wouldn't mind working with Lucy at least, or even with any of the rest of you. I just now know whom I should avoid because of how much trouble will ensue..."

"...and you don't wanna play babysitter. Gotcha." The younger brunette finished. "But most of us see how close you and Lucy are. Kinda cute, but nice that you're always watching someone's back."

"That's the gist of it." Nat said. "But I think I'm getting accustomed to the guild. It just wouldn't hurt if some people had better self-control."

"So you'll take matters into your own hands?"

"No. Unlike Erza, I'll let things slide unless it's necessary for me to step in, or if someone does get hurt."

Cana smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine then."

* * *

**Fyrestone...**

The girls reached their destination just around sunset and decided to rest at a motel till morning to get a fresh start. Nat and Cana stayed in separate rooms, the latter not complaining at all. The younger girl figured the Spartan needed her privacy for good reasons.

The next day, the girls walked around to get information about their mission. Nat and Cana also noticed only a few people around were up and about doing whatever business they had and either left or went inside.

"Wow. I figured this would be a small town, but I didn't think there'd be this few folks." noted Cana.

"Maybe there's something here that scared off a lot of them." Nat said.

Just as the girls were going to ask one of the locals something, one peculiar individual got the brunettes' attention.

"Hey there! You two wouldn't happen to be wizards, are ya?" asked a man standing outside a building. He had black hair and looked dressed as a doctor, as well as wearing a surgical mask.

The Spartan responded first. "We're from Fairy Tail and responding to a job. Can we help you?"

"Fairy Tail? Ah, so the tall one must be Archangel then." The man said.

Hearing a snicker beside her, Nat turned her head to her companion, a sly gin evident on the shorter brunette's face."What did I tell ya? Word gets around." The super-soldier rolled her eyes annoyance, not in the mood for a retort.

"Oh yeah, this job was from you?" Cana asked, holding the flier.

"That's right." He replied. "Oh, where are my manners...I'm Zed Blacno, the only doctor here in Fyrestone. Just call me Dr. Zed."

"How come you're the only doctor here?" Cana asked.

Zed shrugged. "It kinda runs in my family. We're the only ones that bother to study medicine, which doesn't seem to interest others here. And for whatever reason, there haven't been any doctors that come by this town."

"That so. Doesn't look bad at all." Nat said.

"Eh, tourists that come by here usually say it's a scrapyard made habitable, which isn't far from the truth. And it's usually a safe place. Well, until recently, anyway." Zed said.

"And that's where the monsters come into the picture?" Cana inquired.

Zed nodded. "Yup. From what I hear, they're called chimeras. Real ugly things. Word is they look like a bunch of animals put together into one mean killing machine. I got no clue as to where they're from, but they're vicious. Scaring even the local wildlife here."

"But what's this about the monsters kidnapping children?" Nat asked.

"Beats me. What I did hear was that one of the first victims was a young blond boy in an orange hoodie. Poor soul, he didn't deserve that kind of fate." The doctor said sadly. "And there were reports of miners in other towns gone missing or killed, all no thanks to those freaky-ass monstrosities."

The Spartan's hand clenched into a fist at hearing civilians getting killed. "Where are these chimeras now?"

"They're hiding out in the old Headstone Mine, just southwest of here." Zed said. "Oh right, I forgot to mention there were three kids seen taken by the monsters. If you can, do rescue them. I'll be sure to pay you in full afterwards."

"What I'm worried about now is not the money, but the lives of innocents in the claws of those disgusting creatures." Nat said sternly. "Once my friend and I get the kids out, you can be sure I'll send those ugly things to hell."

Cana nodded in agreement. "What she said."

Zed gave a sigh of relief. "Well, at least people who care are taking up the job. I will say, do be careful out there, girls. If any of you do get hurt, I'll patch ya up and you'll be up again and going."

Nat nodded. "Thank you. We'll be on our way." Cana followed the Spartan on the other path out of town to the mines, but not before someone else tried to grab their attention.

"Excuse me? Are you two really wizards?" A man with glasses and dark brown hair asked.

"That we are. Can we help you?" Nat asked.

"Yes, my name is Drew Wilson. I'm sure you've heard about a bunch of monster taking children and are currently hiding out in some mines, right?" The girls nodded. "Well, one of those children is my daughter. Her name is Gaige. If you can find her..."

"We'll bring her and anyone other survivors back sir." Cana said.

"Oh, thank you. I'll, uh...I'll wait here for your return. And do be careful!" Both girls nodded and made their way to their destination.

* * *

**Headstone Mine...**

During the walk to the mines, Cana elaborated on what kind of magic she uses, which involve her cards. Nat listened intently, showing interest in another type of magic used in this world. Th aside, they had a plan set already. Cana will look for the kids and get them out, while Nat distracts the monsters, and if needed, kill them so they don't follow.

"Looks pretty dark in there," Cana noted.

"Here, this should help." Nat gave the younger brunette a flashlight, the latter accepting it gratefully. "I don't think the lights are still on, so we better watch our step. And watch your corners, they could pop out from anywhere."

"Got it." The two girls started their trek into the dark tunnel. For a while, they mostly came across typical mining surprise. When they came to a fork in the cave, the two Fairy tail members saw two paths. The left was normal sized and had an empty cart in its tracks; but the right path was higher - and there were large footprints going int that direction, plus something red.

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to follow the trail of blood." Cana said grimly.

"I'll go first. If anything comes at us, I'll keep them busy while you run." Nat led the way holding her Assault Rifle with the flashlight attachment on.

Along the track they took, the girls saw several skeletons leaning against the walls. Some were human, others of animals. Cana winced at the sight of them. Nat clenched her gun tighter, wanting to put some rounds in the ugly S.O.B.s soon. The brunettes then rounded another corner until suddenly the Spartan held a fist and said 'Stop'. Cana complied, but wondered what was in front of them. What she saw and heard made her want to hurl.

In front of the girls was a large abomination. It had the frontal body of a lion, rear end of a goat, and the tail end of a serpent. This was a chimera, and it was currently feasting on its recent meal.

_It definitely looks like something out of mythology. Greek probably,_ Nat noted. Something else caught her eye though. A shoe and a pool of blood could be seen, and it made the Spartan angrier to kill these things. Cana too wanted to show the chimeras a lesson.

Suddenly, the tail, which was actually a snake, spotted the two Fairy Tail members and hissed at the intruders. Pausing its current meal, the chimera's remaining 'heads' turned around to see the intruders. It then roared and proceeded to attack.

"Cana listen to me carefully. I want you to find the kids, and when you do, **_run_**." Nat ordered.

"You can take of one, I'm sure, but what if there's more?" Cana asked worriedly.

"I'll live. I've taken on greater numbers before. Now go!"

The younger nodded and hurriedly ran down another shaft to look for the children.

Nat glared at the red-eyed monster in front of her. It growled and got ready to strike.

"Every last one of you foxtrots are going down." She spat. The Spartan then opened fire on the creature as it roared again and aimed to ram her. She was able to shoot its legs as it tripped and crashed into a wall. Nat then switched out her flashlight and equipped an M301 Grenade Launcher, aka a "forty mike-mike" by most UNSC troops, to her assault rifle. She fired a round at the crippled chimera and killed it instantly. Another chimera came out of a shaft opposite of the one Cana used and roared at Nat. She didn't waste time loading her AR with shredder rounds and and tore the monster apart with them.

* * *

Cana ran as Nat instructed her. The younger brunette dared to look back when gunfire and pained roars echoed through the tunnel. She kept going until suddenly another chimera jumped from a rock. It growled at her and proceeded to attack. Looking up and seeing a large stalactite, Cana got an idea. She brought out some cards and threw them at the rock, which came down and impaled the monster before it could pounce her.

She then heard some whimpering behind a rock and saw two children. Cana sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"Hey, it's alright." Cana whispered. "The monster's gone. Um, which one of you is Gaige?" The boy and girl shook their heads.

"She...she was just taken earlier. We don't know...i-if she was able to run or not." Said the blonde girl, Juliet.

"Gaige tried to fight back, but one of those things used their tail to knock her out." The boy, Michael, added.

Cana nodded. "Do you which way they took her?"

Juliet pointed down the path Cana came from. "They carried her down that way and turned, I think."

"We were too scared to follow, because t-they might kill us on the spot." Michael said.

Cana sighed. "Why aren't things ever easy? Okay, my friend is still out there fight those monsters. She might be able to find Gaige. You two just stay behind me and I'll get you out. Understand?" The two kids nodded. "Good. Let's go!"

With the flashlight Nat gave her, Cana led the kids out of the tunnels. They didn't come across any other chimeras, but did see some bodies riddled with bullet holes and and other savage wounds. _Note to self do **NOT** make a Spartan angry_, she thought. "Ignore the mess, kids. Let's keep moving!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nat had punched and shot through more chimeras that dared get in her way. Some were filled with lead, others go burned with plasma. After her seventh kill, Nat saw one unknown ping on her HUD's map. It wasn't a hostile, and it wasn't Cana. Allies pinged as yellow while hostiles were red. _Must be one of the children. I hope I'm in time_, she thought.

Nat entered another shaft and saw a lone red-haired girl laying unconscious on the ground. But a few feet away was another chimera. She knew what it intended to do and rushed to get the girl away from it. Immediately, Nat cooped the kid in one arm while shooting at the beast with a Needler. The chimera went down in a colorful explosion, with blood and its innards scattered across the walls and floor.

The brunette laid the girl gently against a rock. Nat saw only a few cuts and bruises on her. The kid stirred and groaned as she started to wake up. When she did, she was treated to the sight of a Spartan.

"Ah!" The girl jumped in surprise, thinking it was another monster.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Nat said to calm the child down. The girl held her arms up in front of her in fear.

The brunette sighed. _Maybe I'll have to do it your way, Jorge._ The sound of hissing made the girl open her eyes and saw a human woman under the helmet. "My name is Natalie. I'm from the Fairy Tail guild and here to help you and any other kids that were taken. Can I ask what your name is?"

The girl hesitated at first but did give an answer. "M-my name is Gaige. Gaige Wilson."

"You're dad's worried sick about you."

The mention of her parent perked the redhead's attention. "My dad?"

"Yes. He sent us to find you. It's a good thing I did."

Gaige nodded, happy to that help did come and her daddy was waiting for her. "Wait, us? Hold on, there are three others here besides me Well, two now, I think."

Nat grimly caught on what Gaige said. "I know. We saw one of the monsters...eating as we entered the mine. My teammate went to look for the others while I held the chimeras off. Come on. We're getting out of here."

The Spartan donned her helmet and instructed Gaige to stay behind her. The girl complied as they made haste to get out of the shaft. Along the way, two more chimeras popped out of hiding. One of them ran in another direction while the other confronted Nat.

"I think that second chimera is after the others!" Gauge exclaimed.

"Then let's not waste time here. Please avert your eyes, Gaige." Nat said.

"Why?"

"I don't know if you're squeamish or not, but my methods of dealing with monsters like these aren't exactly...pleasant."

The redhead shrugged. "If it means reaching your friend and the other kids, I can endure the violence. And hey, I actually like smashing things."

Taking a deep breath, Nat then summoned a Brute Shot and got into a fighting stance. "If you insist."She spotted a mine cart and told Gaige to wait behind it. When she did, the brunette gave a battle cry as she charged the beast in front of monster in turn did the same. From cover, Gaige peaked from behind the mine cart and watched in awe as the Spartan engaged the

The chimera had its snake tail strike the soldier with its fangs. Nat dodged its strikes as she fired grenades at the main body. It was pushed back but kept coming at her. Nat then got behind the chimera and chopped the tail off with the brute shot's bayonet.

The monster cried in pain, but it was brief as it stood on its hind goat legs and started swiping its claws at the perpetrator for the loss of its tail. Nat easily dodged its attacks, but was surprised when the lion head started spouting fireballs at her. "Natsu would just love to take on these things," she muttered. Nat switched out her current weapon for shotgun and loaded incendiary rounds into it. "How about we fight fire with fire?" She let loose bullets into the monster as it burned when it tried to claw her again. Nat then aimed at its legs, and when it fell forward, finished it off with two bucks to its heads.

"That...was...awesome!" Nat turned to see Gaige come out of cover and walk towards her. "Messy, but it got the job done."

"This doesn't disturb you?" Nat asked.

"Nah. With what they've done to me, and other people before, those monsters had it coming. What kind of magic do you use?"

"It's requip. I'm a gun-type user."

"Seriously? Wow, sounds as neat as Titania and her arsenal. I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail, by the by."

Nat nodded. "As much as I'd like to talk, we better move."

Gaige smiled sheepishly. "Oops, right. Uh, let's go!"

* * *

"This...is not what I had in mind." Cana stood in front of Michael and Juliet when another of those chimeras stood in their path.

"What do we do?" Juliet asked.

"Can we go around it?" Michael added.

"If its attention is on me, yes. But I'm not gonna risk you two getting jumped by another of those freaks when my back is turned." Cana said.

The chimera put its goat face forward and proceeded to ram the three humans.

"Move!" Cana yelled. The two kids jumped one side while Cana the other. The chimera missed but immediately turned around and swiped at the card wizard. The brunette yelled in pain when the monster hit her arm and sent her into a wall.

Michael and Juliet screamed in fear and were going to help Cana up, but the chimera slowly crept towards them. Just as it raised its right claw, Cana launched some cards into its arm, leaving several cuts on it. The chimera growled in pain and its snake tail aimed to finish the teen off. Before it could, a strong force tackled into the chimera and pushed it forward.

Cana turned to see Natalie and a girl, most likely Gaige, coming to them.

"Cana, you alright?" Nat asked.

The younger brunette grunted in pain. "It...it's just a scratch. Really."

"Can you walk?"

The card wizard nodded as she was helped to her feet.

"Gaige, you're alright!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Gaige said. "I was saved by the soldier before I was going to be lunch."

"That's good. Now we just need to get outta here!" Michael said.

"Go. I'll make sure you don't get followed." Nat ordered.

The chimera Nat struck a minute before got back onto its feet. Cana took a stance next to the Spartan while the three kids stood behind them. Cana took out a few cards and got ready to use them. She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. What she saw she assumed was Nat's magic circle or symbol on the tall girl's back glowing. Nat then summoned a Gravity Hammer and gave a battle cry as she charged at the monster. It never got the chance to strike as the force of the heavy Jiralhanae weapon slammed its head into the wall. The Spartan repeated the move two more times before its body slumped against the wall, no longer breathing and dead in a pool of its own blood.

The expressions on Cana and the kids were a mix of shock, fear, and awe. Suddenly, more roars could be heard down the shaft Nat and Gaige came from.

"Everyone, get to the exit. I'll hold them back." The armored girl said.

"Nat, we don't know how many our left. You can't do this yourself!" Cana exclaimed. "And I sure as he- heck won't abandon my partner!"

"I'm a professional, Cana. Trust me. Spartans are trained to kill." The older brunette then took out a long, pointy device with a green diamond caged on top and handed it to Cana. the Spartan the instructed, "Just press the button on top and it'll emit a green field that will regenerate most of your wounds. You can activate it now and it'll light your way out, or you can wait to use once you're outside and heal yourself and the kids."

The younger girl was going to argue, but decided against it and led the kids out. "Don't die on me, you hear!"

"I know." Nat whispered.

Gaige looked at the red and blue figure before running with the others. "Cana, right? What is a Spartan?"

The card user turned to Gaige and then back forward. "Well...I can tell ya that my friend back there is a real mean killing machine."

"Really? What magic do they use?" Michael asked.

"It depends on each individual. Natalie told me she uses requip, kinda like Fairy Tail's Erza, but its with guns instead." The redhead answered.

"I hope she'll be fine." Juliet said worriedly.

"Don't sweat it. She's survived wars before coming to Earth Land. Have a little faith." Cana said.

* * *

**Elsewhere, Galuna Island...**

"Lucy, is Natalie really not here?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I didn't talk to her at all when Natsu and Happy dragged me into this S-Class mission!"

"But you willingly came when you saw the reward." Happy whined, his tail in Erza's grasp.

"You are not helping you mangy furball!"

Erza sighed. "Can you contact her? She might have caught wind of your actions and would be worried about your well-being."

The blonde wizard sweatdropped. "Why would she...never mind. I'll try to contact her now." Lucy turned on the UNSC earpiece and called for the brunette. "Hey Nat. You there? Are you busy or something?" All she heard was static.

Lucy looked at the device in confusion. "Huh. I'm either out of range, or she's busy."

"She didn't try to contact you before?" Erza asked.

"No. Wait, I'm hearing something now!" Although, the response was less than cheerful.

**_"I will kill you all!"_** Lucy yelped as she held the device away from her. Even Erza and Happy heard the Spartan's voice and were stunned to hear what she said.

"Uh...Nat? Hello?" The call was cut and static returned to the speaker.

"I think it's best if...you try again later." Erza suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll...do that." Lucy wondered what got her 'sister' so angry to say something like that. _I hope things are okay on your end, Natalie._

* * *

**Headstone Mine...**

Whether or not Nat noticed Lucy trying to contact her, the brunette didn't do or say anything. She was focused on the chimeras in front of her and felt anger towards them. That same blue energy that coursed through her body in past fights was evident, but she oblivious to its surging through her body. The symbol glowed brightly on her back, her eyes and armor surrounded by a peculiar aura.

The monsters merely growled at the Spartan, but a few cringed in fear. Nat pain no mind and brought forth a flamethrower with a forty mike-mike attachment on top of the barrel and got ready to open fire. Not since Reach had she felt the need to really kill something.

**"I will kill you all!"** She yelled before setting the pathetic creatures before her aflame.

_~I feel a fire burning underneath my skin~_

At least five writhed in pain and died as their bodies charred. Two tried to flank the Spartan, but shots from her grenade launcher silenced them. One chimera came at her on its hind legs and spumed fireballs. She stored away her current weapon and switched out for two Plasma Rifles.

_~Now that I breathe in~_

The Spartan let the blue plasma rain on the abomination even as it charged her. It eventually slowed down and stopped dead in its tracks. Literally.

_~I breathe you in~_

Nat then primed a Spike Grenade and chucked it at another chimera. It struggled to get it off, and when it detonated, the spikes embedded into the other creatures made them howl in pain. She backhanded one in the face and she watched it stumble into a wall.

_~I feel a freedom from this hopelessness within_~

Deciding to test out her new wrist blades, Nat incapacitated the chimera and kept it on the ground. She then activated her energy daggers and stabbed the monster in its eyes, but not before cutting its snake tail off. The single pronged weapon proved effective, as the chimera was now blind and more vulnerable to a final blow. Nat sliced a goat horn off and impaled in in the head with its own horn.

_~Now that I breathe in~_

The brunette brought out her assault rifle again and opened fire on the last chimera. In vain, it tried to use fire on its human opponent, but Nat proved to be too fast to land a hit. The AR rounds hit the lion face and rendered it useless. She then kicked the chimera into a wall and brought out an Energy Sword. She dragged it across the ground, leaving a smoking scar with each step she took. Nat then finished off the chimera in front of her with a stab of the signature Sangheili weapon in her hands. The monster gave a pained screech before slumping down and laid motionless.

_~I breathe you in~_**[1]**

Seeing no other hostiles making their way towards her, Nat deactivated her Energy Sword and gave a sigh of relief. She took a look around her and saw the many bodies of monsters that she had slain. The energy that coursed through her ceased and she was 'normal' again.

"That...that actually felt good." Nat then started making her way of the mines. With her enhanced night vision, she didn't need a flashlight of the light filer in her helmet to see her way through.

She eventually made it to the entrance of the mine where Cana and three kids gather around the Regenerator unit. Almost all the cuts and bruises on Gaige were healed, while at least the bleeding on Cana had stopped. The card user waved at her companion.

"Hey Nat! Good to see you're in one piece!"

Nat nodded at her. "Told you I can stand my ground. Now let's get these children out of her and go home."

* * *

When they got back to Fyrestone, Dr. Zed examined the kids for injuries first before looking at Cana's arm. She only needed it bandaged up for a few days and not have too much stress put on it. After she was patched up, the Fairy Tail duo collected their reward.

"Thanks for what you did, girls. Much appreciated." Zed said.

"Just glad we could help, doctor." Nat said.

"You take care now. And don't be strangers next time you're around town again!" The man then went back to his building and helped another patient.

Nat and Cana checked on the kids they rescued and saw them reunite with family members. Michael and Juliet's folks said their thanks before leaving town. Gaige and her dad were the only ones who stuck around longer.

"Thank you so much for bringing back my little girl." Mr. Wilson said. Gaige smiled at the two brunettes.

"We're glad we came when we did, Mr. Wilson." Cana said.

"So, you're gonna go back to your guild?" Gaige asked.

"Yeah. This is the only mission Cana and I came out here for." Nat answered.

"Forgive my daughter. She's really a big fan of you guys."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad to hear about people who actually like us once and a while." Cana said.

Gaige then asked another question. "Your guild is in Magnolia, right?"

Both Fairy Tail girls nodded. "Do you want to join?" Nat asked.

The little redhead sheepishly looked at the ground. "Well...I don't know or have any magic. Or at least, not yet."

"Hey, you don't have to be a wizard to join." Cana pointed out. "Just be prepared with out rowdiness, though. And of course, it's a great way to make new friends, go on jobs, and many other things."

"I joined a few weeks ago, actually. You get used to the chaos after a while." Nat added.

Gaige giggled when she heard their statements. "It was nice meeting you guys. And thanks again for what you did."

"Don't mention it. And we'll be waiting for whenever you decide to join our guild." The soldier said.

"I have to ask, did you receive military training before joining, Ms. Archangel?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Yes sir. Although, my story will take a while to explain in full detail. And much about it is rather...unbelievable."

The Wilsons laughed, as did Cana. "Ah well. We'll be sure to pay you a visit when we're in Magnolia."

"And when I join, I'll be able to do something amazing just like you!" Gaige said.

Nat chuckled. "I don't doubt that. Try hard, aim for your dreams, and never give up. And here's something you should remember about someone like me."

"What's that?"

"Spartans never die; they're just missing in action."

Gaige stared at the tall girl in front of her, as though she were processing the words she said. The redhead then grinned and spread her arms out. Surprised at the gesture, Nat took off her helmet and knelt down to the younger girl's level. Gaige wrapped her little arms around the Spartan's neck as the tall brunette patted her back.

"I'll never forget." Gaige said.

"Just be a good girl and listen to your parents, okay? Cherish every moment you have with them." Gaige looked at Nat in surprised but smiled nonetheless. "I will."

"Alright. We'll see you guys around." Cana said as she and Nat walked to the train station.

Gaige and her father waved goodbye and left Fyrestone in the opposite direction.

"Daddy."

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think I'll be a great wizard? Or at least, someone great enough to join a place like Fairy Tail?"

Her dad gave a little laugh. "I'm sure you will. Like Natalie said, just put your mind into it and it'll happen."

The little Wilson smiled and pumped a fist in the air. "You bet I will!"

* * *

**Train en route to Magnolia...**

The ride to back the Fairy Tail guild was a pleasant one for Natalie and Cana.

"I can't believe Zed gave us 50 thousand extra jewels!" Cana exclaimed.

"We're still splitting it, right?" Nat asked.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Lemme see... 125,000 Jewels for each of us. So...here's you're share." Nat accepted her half and stored it in one of her pouches.

"By the way, thanks for your help. I couldn't have done this without ya." Cana said.

Nat shrugged. "Just glad I could help innocents in the process." Another thought crossed the Spartan's mind and she asked her companion, "Are you...afraid of me?"

Cana blinked. "What do you mean?"

"All those...excessive methods of how I handled the monsters back in the mine. Did any of that scare you?"

"Honestly, I was kinda expecting worse to scar me for life. Yeah, you were pretty brutal like Erza can be sometimes when she's on a job. But you were just doing your job and defending us and the kids."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, totally! Now I got to see for myself as to how tough you Spartans are. And you deserved your title Archangel for being the good guy that you are."

"Alright, just checking." Nat then stared out the window and observed the passing scenery. A few times, she did look back to Cana who also looked out the window.

"What? Is there something else ya wanna ask?" Cana inquired.

"...not really. How's that arm of yours?"

The card wizard moved her arm a few times without grunting in pain. "It's fine. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Or is there something else on your mind?"

Nat leaned on an arm and stared in Cana's general direction as she asked question of her own. "Would it creep you out if I told you I'm bisexual?"

The younger brunette blinked a few times at hearing what the Spartan asked. "I...wow. I didn't think I'd hear something like that from you. Same sex couples are uncommon in Fiore, but I got nothing against people like that."

"I don't know what came over me to say it. But I feel a little better now that I got it off my chest. And no, I'm not gonna hit on you or anyone else in the guild if that's what you're wondering."

Cana seemed to relax when she heard her answer but straightened up immediately. "Did you...like someone before you came to Fiore?"

The soldier was silent and turned to the window again as she answered. "Remember when I said I was in a war before I ended up in Earth Land? There was this girl, a fellow Spartan actually, that I guess you could say was my first love."

Cana leaned forward, now interested in hearing more. "What happened? She turned you down?"

"No. We actually went through basic training together. She was one of the first friends I made back when I...joined the UNSC. I saw her again after a few years and I became the newest member of the team she was on: Noble."

The younger girl had a bad feeling at where this was going. Cana saw the dog tags attached to Nat's chest piece and remembered the names Levy pointed out back when the Spartan joined.

"Her name was Kat, I assume?" Nat was silent but took out her old teammate's dog tag.

"Yeah. She...um..."

Cana held a hand up. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No. It'd be best if I leave you hanging. And it's best if I told someone this." Cana nodded and motioned for the her to continue. "So, a week before I came to Earth Land, my team was evacuating a city. And that was after we lost one of our members, Jorge. His loss affected us, but we kept going and did our mission. As we were evacuating a city that was literally falling apart and burning around us, my team too had to go. Or rather, head to an underground shelter to wait off the bombing our enemies were doing. But, on the way to it, we were getting orders from our superiors about a new mission. And then...

Cana was silent and awaited to know what happened, and she knew the answer would be dreadful.

"...out of nowhere, some...bastard...took a shot at us. Right in front of me, in an instant, Kat...died on the spot and in my arms."

The younger girl reeled back into her seat, shocked from hearing the tragedy. "I...I'm sorry for your loss, Natalie."

The Spartan in question put her head on her hands. "I blamed myself for not seeing it coming. I was right next to her and I let it happen. She was someone that was truly close to my heart, and instantly, she was gone. That very scene...still haunts me now."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Noble was running when the sight of a Covenant warship glassing close to their position. While the guys took one elevator down to a bunker, Nobles Two and Six took another. __On the way down, orders came in from Colonel Holland for a torch-and-burn-op of Sword Base. Just as the elevators reached their floor, the bunker entrance was in plain sight across an area with the roof destroyed.  
_

_"Where does he get off calling a demotion op Priority One-"_

_Noble Two's sentence was cut off when a Needle Rifle round hits the back of her helmet from above. The round punched through the helmet and came out the visor. Natalie was right next to her and caught her body in her arms as she fell. Noble Six then took Two's pistol and fired upon the Phantom hovering nearby._

_The sniper was a Sangheili Field Marshall, holding a Needle Rifle and seemed to be grinning at whom it killed. The rest of Noble open fired but to no avail, the dropship flew away._

_Nat threw away the emptied pistol and dragged Kat's body into the bunker. She heard the others, as well as civilians yelling for her to hurry. She knew she had to. In her mind, she was really distraught at newest Spartan casualty that happened to her. First Jorge, and now Kat.  
_

_After she got in and the doors closed, she took her helmet off and went into a corner to grieve silently. She punched a wall in frustration and left several dents. Six also heard Carter cry, but Nat herself took it the hardest. The rest of Noble, and the civilians, let her be. _

_It was one of the few nights she remembered where she cried her heart out in years._

**_End flashback_**

* * *

"My goodness. I...I didn't think you went through that much hell before coming here.." Cana said.

"It made me regret not doing anything, but I couldn't dwell on it. I sucked it up and moved on. So did the rest of Noble Team. The next few missions, I just followed what my leader ordered, as well as kill any goddamn enemy that stood in our way. They didn't care who they killed. They showed no mercy. And now you can see why us Spartans are brutal. It's not just because we were trained that way. We had to adapt, to be able to fend off enemies that were always merciless and cold-hearted." Nat explained.

"So is that why you fought so hard back in the mine? And with all those times you beat down numerous opponents since you joined our guild?"

"We're soldiers that do the craziest things normal people won't. We're also the people on the ground that help hold the line and make sure enemies don't get past us. Because if we did, then all our brothers-and-sisters-in-arms, and the civilians we're supposed to protect, will die. I know we can't save everyone, but I try to save as many as I can."

"You didn't want to see those kids get hurt either."

"I wanted us to get in the mine and get them out. Killing the chimeras was secondary, but necessary when needed. You saw how all that turned out."

Cana nodded in understanding. "I gotcha. So, how do you feel now?"

Nat looked at Kat's tag again for a minute before putting it away. "I feel a little better now that I'm a part of group that more or less accepts me, and that I can do something that matters again."

"Do you think you'll find love again?"

"I'm not going to push my luck. If it happens, it happens. If not, then I move on."

"Hey, don't let yourself down, alright? I for one hate to see one of my guild-mates looking so down. I can help ya look for date if ya want."

Nat gave the younger girl a little smile. "Thanks, but not thanks. I really appreciate you listening, and for your kind words."

Cana returned with a smile of her own. "Glad I can help. Fairy Tail looks out for its family, don't forget that.

The rest of the train ride was comfortable silence between the two brunettes.

* * *

**Magnolia...**

The train soon came to Magnolia station and girls left the train as they headed for their guild.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing while we're gone." Cana wondered.

"Knowing Natsu and his team, everyone but Lucy would break a lot more things." Nat said.

The two continue walking in silence when they coincidentally crossed paths with Team Natsu.

"Hey Nat! Hi Cana!" Lucy said as she waved.

The Spartan waved back. "Hey little sis."

"You girls were on a mission?" Erza asked.

"Yup. Got 250,000 Jewels out of it!" Cana said proudly. "And we split the reward, don't think I'm greedy."

"Really? Lucky." Gray said with a frown.

Nat noticed the the down mood on his and Natsu's faces. "Dare I ask what you all did while I was gone?"

"Aye! We all went on an S-Class mission!" Happy explained. "The only reward we got was a Golden Celestial Key. Well, Lucy got it, I mean."

"Gray was supposed to bring Natsu, Lucy, and Happy back, but he too ended up joining their little misadventure. When I heard about this, I set out to make these rule-breakers pay." Erza pointed out.

"Erza stole a pirate ship and came for us." Natsu added.

Nat and Cana could only facepalm and shake their heads.

"That. Is one of the dumbest things I've heard, ever. Of all time." The Spartan said.

"We'll tell you what happened on our mission later, if you'd like." Erza said.

"Oh, you said you got your reward. So what was your mission?" Lucy asked.

Glad for a change of topic, Cana was the one who explained. "It was a mission to take care of some monsters and rescue a few kids. Thanks to Nat here, we killed two birds with one stone."

"What happened to your arm?" Gray asked.

Cana raised her left arm. "Oh, one of the monsters scratched me. I'm fine, really."

"How many did you take on?" Natsu questioned.

"At least a dozen. Maybe twenty." Nat answered.

"I don't know about you guys, but take my word for it: do **NOT** make Nat, or any Spartan for that matter, angry. You will regret it." Cana added.

"...what did she do?" Lucy asked, now dreading an answer.

"She screamed bloody murder and killed every single monster that stood in her way. And it got worse when one kid was hurt, and this happened to me."

Erza and Happy blinked. Twice. "Is that what we were hearing when Lucy tried to call you?" Happy asked.

"She did?" Nat touched a few buttons on her helmet and saw a missed comm message from the Celestial Wizard. Apparently, that was when she in the middle of a killing spree. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Also, what rank was this mission?" Erza asked.

"It was B. Yeah, B-rank." Nat said.

The redhead now glared at the younger brunette. "You took her on a B-rank mission?!"

"Erza, she's capable of taking care of herself." Cana countered.

"New members aren't supposed to go on requests higher than C-rank for a month. Cana, you know that."

Nat crossed her arms. "Erza, has it not registered in your head yet that I am a hyper lethal fighting machine. I've been through war before, and killed things bigger and tougher than me. So would you kindly stop antagonizing Cana and scaring everyone and let it go."

"I'm only looking out for new members like you and Lucy. Don't go on these missions in the future without my permission, understand?" Erza said as stepped closer to the Spartan.

The atmosphere was tense as the Fairy Tail group of six plus one cat were in the middle of a street. Nat took of her helmet and had a scowl on her face. "No."

Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Happy gasped. Cana took Nat to the side for a moment. "Nat, what are you doing?! Just go along with what Erza says!"

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's the Mother Hen! You got to listen to- y'know what, screw it. I think it's high time someone stood up to her. You just do your thing and what you think is right. Just don't kill us in the crossfire." Cana said in surrender.

Erza tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited for the girls to say something. The others shifted uncomfortably and were probably going to run.

Nat was going to say something, but her enhanced hearing caught on some gossip from the civilians around. She looked around in confusion, wondering what they were talking about. Another message in her HUD came up from JACK that said urgent, and when looked at it, all it said was 'Be wary. Something happened to the guild while you were gone.'

The rest of the group then caught on to the Spartan looking suspiciously around her and also heard some whispers here and there. "Oh dear God no..." The Spartan then took out an DMR and ran towards the guild building.

The others were close behind, and the sight of the Fairy Tail guild's current state shocked them all. The entire place was ruined by giant metal rods sticking out of it.

"What the hell happened here?" Noble Six wondered out loud. She had a bad feeling something big was coming.

* * *

******[1] Lyrics are from "Breathe You In" by Papa Roach.**

******I honestly feel jumbled up in my head since I know how to start and (sorta) end this story, but what happens in the middle is still being worked on. And of course there's what comes after the time-skip, but a few of you get the idea of where I'm going.**

******Also, the consistency/time of day/whatever when Nat was on her separate mission from Lucy's in Galuna Island might be way off, so I apologize if it seems written that way. Also, I really hated writing the scene where Nat was brought to rial by the Council. I wanted to abridge/skip it, but I didn't feel it was right if I did.  
**

******I just know that some people are gonna be put off by Noble Six's sexuality in this story. And to some, a Six/Kat story seems so typical if you've seen the Halo section of this site. But I feel as that kind of pairing would actually be cute and fitting, but also one thing that will keep my Spartan from being a Mary Sue. **

******As another fact, the Spartan-IIIs had no need of a thyroid implant, which for the Spartan-IIs suppresses their sexual urges. So in conclusion, Nat will blush at times like a normal person and feel...love. Yeah...**

******Thanks to one reviewer, I'm now convinced to give Nat at least one Warthog. It'll be the Transport Hog instead of one with a turret. Though from time to time, you'll see Nat use an actual Gauss turret, but I doubt there's much room for the big rocket turret.  
**

******To clarify, the girl named Gaige that appeared this chapter is indeed the same Mechromancer from Borderlands 2 (well technically her as a kid, but that's besides the point). She will appear again later on in the story.  
**

******I actually wanna write a scene where Nat takes someone's arm off and beats them to death with while yelling "STOP HITTING YOURSELF!" several times before finishing it with "Y'know what? GO F*CK YOURSELF!" It'd be pretty funny and somewhat disturbing. I know that's OOC for the Spartan, but would you rather hear it from Erza? ...don't answer.  
**

******Now that i think about it, having a Spartan (regardless of model) curbstomp enemies would be too easy, but in universe like this, it'd be pretty neat to see. Anyone following up on the latest Fairy Tail manga chapters/anime episodes know that things are getting hectic. By that, I mean Noble Six is gonna really lay the hurt on FT's foes, _especially_ Sabertooth.**

**And for next chapter, Noble Six unleashes her Bankai. **

**Wait...wrong series. I don't know what I was thinking. (For the record, I do love Bleach)  
**

**I mean, Noble Six returns to war. Yup, the Phantom Lord arc is next, and Nat is gonna show those bastards how a Spartan fights. Those of you that are kinda still hoping to happen, I'll say it now, no, there won't be any Covenant forces dropping into Earth Land at all. Although, explanations on Nat's background to some of the other members of Fairy Tail will come in time.**

_**Preview - Chapter 7: Unbreakable Archangel**_

_**"So be it!" Jose screamed, his face purple with rage. "We will fire an even bigger and more destructive Jupiter blast! Tremble in fear for the next 15 minutes as you helplessly await your doom!"**_

_**"Well here's something I can dish out in a few seconds." Nat said, as an M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle materialized in her hands. She took aim at the large target in front of her and the rest of the guild. **_

_**"Nat, what kind of a gun is that?" Lucy asked.**_

_**"One that should really make them afraid." The brunette aimed her sights, a small laser locking onto Jupiter. **_

_**"Now you're gonna get what you deserve." Noble Six muttered. She opened fire with her Spartan Laser...and the result was satisfying, leaving many people around her awestruck.  
**_

**Btw, the Fairy Tail movie is effing awesome. That is all. Have a nice day folks. **


End file.
